


Eudial the Vampire Slayer - Season 12: Born from Darkness

by Eugeal



Series: Eudial the Vampire Slayer [12]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 48,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <a href="http://it.tinypic.com?ref=6puq3a"></a>
  <img/></p>
          </blockquote>





	1. My Island of Peace

La pioggia batteva sui vetri, nascondendo alla vista gli edifici di fronte alla biblioteca, ma le due ragazze chine sui libri sembravano non accorgersene. Il cucciolo di drago invece era affascinato dal rumore delle gocce che colpivano ritmicamente i vetri e stava alla finestra, col muso premuto contro il vetro e le ali frementi di eccitazione distese dietro di lui.  
\- Tera, - disse Eudial, alzando la testa dai libri e notando Midnight alla finestra, - credi che sia prudente lasciarlo lì? Potrebbero vederlo. -  
\- Chi vuoi che si metta a guardare fuori con questo diluvio? - Rispose Tera con noncuranza, ma si alzò lo stesso per andare a prenderlo.  
Prese in braccio il cucciolo e tornò verso il tavolo, ma si fermò con un gridolino di sorpresa e quasi lasciò cadere Midnight.  
Eudial posò di nuovo il libro e la guardò.  
\- Che c'è? -  
Tera appoggiò sul tavolo il draghetto e sorrise, un sorriso incredulo e quasi esitante.  
\- Credo... credo che il bambino mi abbia appena dato un calcio... -  
Eudial sorrise, ma non disse nulla: era raro che Tera mostrasse in quel modo le sue emozioni e lei sapeva che se glielo avesse fatto notare sarebbe tornata a chiudersi in se stessa. Invece spostò Midnight dal libro che stava leggendo e lo guardò stupita.  
\- E' diventato pesante. Sta crescendo anche lui... -  
\- Ormai non entra più in uno zainetto, tra un po' sarà difficile portarlo in giro senza farsi notare. -  
\- Potrebbe essere un problema, in effetti. Come faremo a portarlo in giro senza scatenare il panico? -  
\- Anche perché credo che senta il bisogno di muoversi e volare, diventa più irrequieto ogni giorno. -  
Tera afferrò al volo la lampada che Midnight aveva appena spinto giù dalla scrivania ed Eudial mordicchiò una matita con aria assorta.  
\- Forse potremmo dargli un altro aspetto con un incantesimo, ma non so come... Giles saprebbe come fare. -  
Un velo di tristezza sembrò calare sulle due ragazze.  
\- Credi che stia bene? - Chiese Eudial, preoccupata. - Ormai sono tre giorni che è andato via... -  
\- Lo spero. Del resto se fosse nei guai credo che lo sapremmo. Hai letto di disastri apocalittici sul giornale? -  
\- Non mi pare. -  
\- Allora va tutto bene, direi. Forse è meglio tornare a leggere questo ammasso di libri polverosi. - Sospirò Tera con un'aria disgustata. Aveva sempre disdegnato la magia e tutto ciò che la riguardava, ma ora che non se la sentiva di mettere in pericolo il suo bambino combattendo e che Giles non era con loro, cercare informazioni sull'essere che minacciava Tokyo era l'unica cosa che potesse fare.  
\- Ehi! Lascialo stare! - Gridò a Midnight che si era arrampicato su uno scaffale e stava addentando il dorso di un libro dall'aria antica e costosa. - Non ho alcuna voglia di spiegare al Consiglio perché i loro preziosi libri sono ridotti a brandelli! -  
Si avvicinò al draghetto e lo afferrò per la coda tirandolo giù e si scostò di scatto per evitare di prendere in testa i pesanti libri a cui Midnight si era aggrappato.  
\- Lucertolone cattivo! - Lo rimproverò Tera senza lasciargli andare la coda e scuotendolo leggermente. Midnight si agitò e le sfuggì dalle mani per andare a rifugiarsi dietro una poltrona con aria colpevole.  
Tera si chinò a raccogliere i libri che erano caduti ed Eudial si alzò per aiutarla e cercare di rimediare ai danni. Cadendo, alcune pagine si erano staccate dagli antichi libri e le due ragazze cercarono di rimetterle a posto nella speranza che gli Osservatori non se ne accorgessero. Per un po' lavorarono in silenzio, poi Eudial notò un disegno minuscolo in un angolo di una delle pagine e si lasciò sfuggire un grido.  
\- Guarda! E' il simbolo di Xinuxunil! Non riesco a capire in che lingua sia scritto, ma credo che parli dei Lug! -  
Tera guardò la scrittura antica, ma anche per lei era incomprensibile.  
\- Credo che dovremmo contattare il fallito. So che vuole essere lasciato in pace, ma questo sembra importante... -  
\- Forse potremmo chiedere ad Anya, prima. Lei era un demone, forse conosce questa lingua antica. -  
Tera annuì ed Eudial prese il cellulare e compose il numero di casa loro, sapendo che in loro assenza la ex-demone si trasferiva lì per occuparsi della casa e degli animali. Attese un po' senza ottenere risposta e riprovò col numero del negozio.  
\- Strano, non risponde. Riproverò più tardi, altrimenti chiameremo Giles. -

Sofia appoggiò il vassoio con le tazze fumanti sul tavolino di vetro e sedette sul divano accanto a Giles restando in silenzio. Da quando era arrivato non avevano parlato molto, lui era costantemente assorto in pensieri che non dovevano essere molto piacevoli a giudicare dalla sua espressione, ma sembrava provare sollievo quando Sofia gli stava vicino. La donna intuiva che prima o poi si sarebbe confidato, non sarebbe venuto da lei altrimenti, e si limitava restargli accanto pazientemente.  
La reazione di Lyra l'aveva un po' preoccupata: quando Sofia le aveva detto che Rupert Giles era tornato a trovarle, la ragazzina non le aveva fatto domande, anzi sembrava quasi che non avesse sentito le parole della madre, ma aveva fatto attenzione ad evitare accuratamente di incontrare l'Osservatore, come se non fosse esistito.  
\- Non sarei dovuto venire qui. - Disse Giles tristemente, come se avesse potuto leggerle nei pensieri. Sofia si sorprendeva sempre del modo in cui l'uomo era in grado di capire quando era preoccupata e un tempo questa sua sensibilità aveva contribuito a farla innamorare di lui.  
Doveva stare attenta, continuava a ripetersi, non doveva lasciar risvegliare quei sentimenti. Sarebbe stato molto semplice, lo sapeva, ma non era saggio. Giles poteva volerle bene e provare sentimenti anche forti per lei, ma la sua anima non le sarebbe mai appartenuta.  
Gli porse una tazza di the e gli sfiorò appena le mani quando lui la prese.  
\- Però lo hai fatto. -  
\- Sì. -  
\- Sono felice di vederti, Rupert. Mi sei mancato. - Disse sinceramente e Giles sorrise.  
\- Sei sempre diretta come un tempo, vedo. -  
\- Alla mia età sarebbe stupido non esserlo. Se le cose sono chiare fin da subito è più difficile farsi male. -  
\- Parli come se fossi una vecchietta raggrinzita, invece sei sempre molto bella. -  
La donna lo guardò divertita.  
\- Smettila di prendermi in giro, Rupert Giles! Piuttosto dimmi cosa ti ha portato qui. -  
\- Guarda che ero sincero anche io. - Disse con un leggero sorriso, poi tornò serio nel pensare a ciò che lo angosciava. - Non lo so, Sofia. -  
La donna gli carezzò un braccio in un gesto di incoraggiamento e attese che fosse lui a continuare.  
\- Sono così confuso ultimamente... Non so cosa fare e ho l'impressione che ogni mia possibile azione non porterà ad altro che dolore. Avevo bisogno di trovare un po' di calma per riflettere e capire cosa devo fare e l'unico posto che mi veniva in mente quando pensavo alla pace e alla tranquillità era questo. -  
Sofia lo guardò, sorpresa. Non aveva immaginato una risposta del genere.  
\- Vieni con me. -  
Ora fu Giles a stupirsi.  
\- Dove? -  
\- Lungo il fiume. -  
\- Ma sta diluviando... -  
La donna lo afferrò per un polso sorridendo e lo tirò verso la porta di casa.  
\- E allora? Non fa freddo e poi esistono gli ombrelli. -  
Giles la seguì senza protestare e mentre camminavano attraverso il prato iniziò a capire perché Sofia lo avesse costretto a uscire.  
Non se ne era reso conto prima, ma sentiva il bisogno di liberarsi l'anima dal peso che l'opprimeva e sarebbe stato più semplice farlo lì fuori, mentre anche gli elementi gridavano la loro furia.  
Sembrava quasi che il vento e la pioggia piangessero la perdita di Xini al pari della sua anima. Da quando lei era andata via, quei sentimenti si erano agitati dentro di lui in cerca di uno sfogo, ma lui li aveva repressi, si era rifiutato di riconoscerli ed essi erano cresciuti, opprimendolo e tormentandolo molto di più di quanto avesse potuto immaginare.  
Ora, sotto la pioggia battente e con Sofia al suo fianco, il suo dolore riuscì finalmente a liberarsi e Giles si rese conto che erano le lacrime e non la pioggia a bagnargli il viso.  
Si arrese, rinunciando del tutto a trattenere la sua sofferenza e si strinse a Sofia singhiozzando disperatamente.  
La donna lasciò cadere l'ombrello e lo abbracciò stretto lasciando che si sfogasse.

Mimete corse a perdifiato lungo la strada. Dopo che la creatura le aveva strappato i poteri, non riusciva più a sentire la sua presenza e aveva l'impressione che quell'essere malvagio si annidasse dietro ogni angolo, pronto a ghermirla.  
Tutti gli esseri oscuri di Tokyo sembravano pieni di potere da quando lei e Hope avevano aperto il portale e nelle notti passate la ragazza era sfuggita alle aggressioni di vampiri e demoni. Per fortuna quegli esseri non sembravano particolarmente interessati a lei e quando Mimete era fuggita, non l'avevano inseguita.  
Da quando era fuggita dal centro commerciale non aveva fatto altro che scappare, ma non sapeva dove andare.  
Quando Ethan l'aveva riportata in vita i Death Busters non esistevano più e ora anche l'inglese sembrava svanito nel nulla. E poi Hope, la sua unica amica, era stata presa da quella cosa mostruosa!  
Mimete desiderò intensamente di poter far qualcosa per aiutarla, ma cosa poteva fare lei da sola e senza poteri?  
Un'idea le balenò in mente, ma in un primo momento la scartò. Secondo Ethan, il padre di Hope conosceva la magia.  
Forse Rupert Giles avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa per salvare la figlia, ma avvicinarsi a lui avrebbe significato doversi avvicinare a Eudial e la sua ex-collega l'avrebbe sicuramente uccisa...  
Cosa poteva fare?  
Non aveva nessun posto dove andare e prima o poi si sarebbe imbattuta in un demone o in una guerriera sailor e sarebbe morta. Che differenza poteva fare se era Eudial a ucciderla? Forse sarebbe riuscita a parlare col padre di Hope prima che ciò avvenisse.  
Mimete iniziò a correre verso casa di Giles.  
Non si fermò finché non ebbe raggiunto la porta e si costrinse a bussare prima di cambiare idea.  
Chiuse gli occhi, temendo che Eudial venisse ad aprirle, ma li riaprì nel sentire una voce sconosciuta che si rivolgeva a lei.  
\- Sei il tecnico del telefono? - Chiese Anya guardandola. - Sono tre giorni che tutte le linee sono isolate, era ora che mandassero qualcuno! -  
\- N-no... - Balbettò Mimete. -Vorrei parlare con Rupert Giles... Sono un'amica di Hope. -  
\- Non mi sorprende che quella ragazzina stia sempre in giro se ha delle amiche così strane. Da quando suo padre è partito non sono riuscita a trovarla a casa nemmeno una volta... -  
\- Il signor Giles è partito? - Ripeté Mimete ricordandosi improvvisamente che Hope era arrabbiata con lui proprio per quel motivo. - Ma io devo trovarlo... E' importante! -  
\- Non saprei proprio come contattarlo, visto che i telefoni non funzionano... Nemmeno i cellulari! - Disse Anya, brusca, poi si accorse che quella strana ragazza bionda aveva le lacrime agli occhi e che sembrava esausta e con l'abito a brandelli. - Beh, intanto entra in casa. Sembra che tu stia per morire di fame. -


	2. Nothing Else Than You

Giles chiuse gli occhi rabbrividendo. Anche se era completamente bagnato non era il freddo che lo faceva tremare.  
Si sentiva esausto dopo aver pianto tanto a lungo e fu grato a Sofia che lo aveva fatto sedere sul tronco di un albero caduto. Appoggiato stancamente con la testa sulla spalla della donna, Giles non era certo di essere in grado di reggersi in piedi. Ora che il suo dolore si era sfogato si sentiva sfinito, quasi svuotato, ma anche più leggero.  
Quando le lacrime e i singhiozzi avevano iniziato a diradarsi, l'Osservatore era riuscito a trovare la forza di raccontare a Sofia tutto quello che era successo da quando aveva combattuto contro le sfere aliene.  
\- ...ora non so cosa fare. Se Xinuxunil potesse tornare da me lo avrebbe già fatto, ma anche se la ritrovassi non sarebbe più la stessa cosa. Lei ora è una dea e poi i Lug non ci lascerebbero in pace... Hanno preso Seihoshi e lei è innocente, non posso permettere che la tengano prigioniera... E poi c'è quell'essere malvagio che ho incontrato a Tokyo... Era orribile. Ma non ho la minima idea di cosa possa essere e di come possa essere affrontato... Non so che fare, Sofia, davvero non lo so. -  
La donna gli carezzò i capelli bagnati con un gesto affettuoso e si stupì nuovamente del fatto che credeva ciecamente alle parole di Giles anche se tutto quello che le aveva raccontato era assurdo.  
Non aveva alcun dubbio che tutto quello che era successo all'Osservatore fosse vero e ciò non mancava mai di spaventarla: quante cose orribili si nascondevano nell'ombra e minacciavano il mondo senza che nessuno lo sapesse?  
\- Ti capisco Rupert, anche io so quanto sia duro perdere una persona amata. - Disse Sofia con un'ombra di tristezza nella voce e Giles non capì se si stesse riferendo a lui o al padre di Lyra. - Ma per il resto dovresti smettere di preoccuparti tanto. -  
\- In che senso? -  
\- Me lo hai appena raccontato. Non ti rendi conto di aver sconfitto un invasore alieno, una minaccia da cui nessun pianeta era mai riuscito a salvarsi? Come può essere un qualunque pericolo peggiore di ciò che hai già affrontato? -  
\- Non sono riuscito a salvare né Xini né Seihoshi... -  
\- Da quello che mi hai detto, nessuna delle due corre pericoli per il momento. Troverai una soluzione, io so che puoi farlo. -  
L'Osservatore la abbracciò, grato per il suo sostegno. Già il solo parlarne con Sofia aveva ridimensionato le sue paure e la donna era tanto sicura che lui fosse in grado di affrontare ogni problema, che cominciavano a sembrargli un po' meno impossibili da superare.  
Forse avrebbe potuto farcela, si permise di credere. Doveva solo affrontare una cosa alla volta senza farsi prendere dal panico.  
\- Rupert? - Lo chiamò Sofia sfiorandogli una guancia. - Forse sarebbe meglio tornare a casa, sei gelato... -  
Giles annuì e si alzò in piedi, porgendole una mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi.  
\- Anche tu sei bagnata. - Osservò Giles toccandole i capelli fradici, come se solo in quel momento si fosse accorto della pioggia di poco prima. - Starai morendo di freddo. -  
Sofia sorrise.  
\- Tra poco spunterà il sole. Non importa quanto sia forte la pioggia, il sole ritorna sempre, ricordatelo, Rupert. -  
\- Non lo dimenticherò. - Disse Giles e Sofia capì che non si riferiva solo alla sua frase, poi l'Osservatore la sollevò tra le braccia all'improvviso e la baciò.  
La donna trasalì per la sorpresa ma non si sottrasse al bacio e lasciò che Giles la portasse in braccio fino a casa.  
Non protestò quando lui le tolse di dosso i vestiti bagnati e lo sorprese spingendolo nella doccia insieme a lei.  
Era una follia, ne erano entrambi consapevoli, ma in quel momento non importava.

Seraphina allargò le ali, scendendo leggermente di quota ora che stava venendo la notte e che non poteva essere avvistata tanto facilmente. Era quasi arrivata a casa di Giles, ma ancora non si decideva a scendere.  
C'era qualcosa che non andava.  
Tutta la città sembrava brulicare di energia negativa e Seraphina aveva l'impressione che fosse successo qualcosa di molto grave.  
"Fratellino?" Chiamò con la mente, cercando un contatto con Giles, ma senza ottenere risposta.  
Ora era seriamente preoccupata.  
A quella distanza l'Osservatore avrebbe dovuto rispondere, se era vivo e in città.  
Sperò ardentemente che fosse andato via.  
Si tuffò in picchiata, ansiosa di arrivare a casa per accertarsi della salute di Giles, ma interruppe la rapida discesa nel percepire un'energia maligna che si avvicinava a lei in volo.  
Si girò in fretta e spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa nel vedere l'enorme drago nero che si dirigeva verso di lei. Come era possibile? Aveva cercato un drago in tutto il mondo senza trovarlo e ora che era tornata a Tokyo ne spuntava uno all'improvviso?  
Batté le ali per portarsi di fronte a lui e gli girò intorno cautamente.  
C'era qualcosa che non andava in quel drago nero: era grande, molto più di lei e i suoi occhi rilucevano di bagliori di fuoco, ma non era questo a preoccuparla, il drago emanava un'aura malvagia e in lui c'era qualcosa di innaturale.  
Non era come lei, era come se provenisse direttamente dall'inferno.  
Improvvisamente ebbe paura e si voltò per fuggire, ma il drago nero la seguì senza fatica.  
Volarono a lungo, Seraphina con tutte le sue forze e il drago nero apparentemente senza il minimo sforzo e infine lei si rese conto che l'avrebbe raggiunta di sicuro.  
Si fermò e lanciò una fiammata contro il drago nero, ma lui sembrò non sentirla nemmeno e la colpì con una codata, facendola precipitare a terra.  
Seraphina ansimò per il dolore quando colpì il suono, ma non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di rialzarsi che il drago nero le fu addosso, schiacciandola a terra e stringendole il collo tra le zanne.  
"Tu sei la mia compagna."  
Seraphina gridò nel sentire la sua voce gelida nella sua mente e lottò freneticamente per liberarsi, anche se fino ad allora non aveva fatto altro che cercare un compagno.  
Quel drago nero la terrorizzava e voleva solo allontanarsi da lui.  
Scalciò, affondandogli le zampe nel ventre, dove le scaglie erano più tenere, ma lui rispose azzannandole a sangue un'ala.  
"Inutile resistere, bella, ti farai solo del male."  
"Lasciami! Cosa vuoi?!"  
"Voglio te."

Sofia si svegliò e sfiorò il cuscino vuoto accanto al suo. Sorrise un po' tristemente come se quello fosse un presagio di ciò che avrebbe potuto ottenere dalla sua relazione con l'Osservatore: pochi momenti di gioia assoluta e il resto della vita ad attendere un amore che non sarebbe venuto.  
"Va bene così." Pensò. "L'ho sempre saputo e lo accetto. Devo solo stare attenta a non dimenticarlo..."  
\- Sei sveglia. - Disse Giles e Sofia alzò lo sguardo a guardare l'uomo in piedi sulla soglia della stanza. - Dormivi tanto serenamente che non ho voluto disturbati. -  
Gli sorrise.  
\- Mi sembra che tu stia meglio oggi. -  
Giles si chinò a baciarla con affetto.  
\- Solo grazie a te. -  
Era vero. Il tranquillo sostegno di Sofia faceva sembrare tutto più semplice e le sue braccia erano state come un porto in cui scampare alla tempesta e riprendere fiato. I problemi non se ne erano andati, ma lui era riuscito a riprendere fiato e ciò gli era bastato per iniziare a pensare che avrebbe potuto farcela anche questa volta.  
Un barlume di senso di colpa gli ricordò che non aveva avuto intenzione di fare nuovamente l'amore con Sofia, non voleva ferirla in nessun modo, ma la donna sembrò leggergli in faccia quello che stava pensando e lo zittì prima ancora che potesse dirle qualcosa.  
\- Anche io lo volevo, Rupert, ed è stato molto bello. Non ti devi preoccupare per me. Ti voglio bene e mi piaci molto, ma sono abbastanza vecchia da non farmi trascinare da sogni e fantasie da adolescente. Quello che è successo stanotte mi ha fatto sentire bene, è stato così anche per te? -  
L'Osservatore sedette sul bordo del letto e annuì.  
\- Allora va tutto bene. - Concluse Sofia con un sorriso, scostando di lato le coperte per alzarsi.  
\- Ho preparato la colazione, - disse Giles - ma credo che Lyra fosse già uscita quando mi sono svegliato... -  
Sofia guardò l'ora e sobbalzò.  
\- Lyra era in orario per scuola, ma se non mi sbrigo farò tardi al lavoro! -  
La donna si affrettò a vestirsi e nel frattempo Giles mise in un sacchetto di carta alcuni dei toast che aveva preparato per la colazione.  
Glielo porse e Sofia lo ringraziò con un bacio.  
\- Mi dispiace non poter mangiare con te, ma in parte è colpa tua se mi sono svegliata tardi. - Gli disse ridendo e corse a prendere l'auto.  
Giles la guardò allontanarsi sorridendo e per un attimo pensò che tutto sembrava così perfetto da fargli desiderare di restare con Sofia per sempre.  
Avrebbe potuto farlo qualche tempo prima e sarebbe stato così facile... Avrebbe solo dovuto fingere di non aver ritrovato la memoria e la sua vita sarebbe stata tranquilla e normale. Sarebbe stato facile amare Sofia, anche se l'anima di Giles sarebbe rimasta per sempre legata a Xinuxunil, e l'Osservatore sapeva che avrebbe potuto essere felice con lei.  
Scosse la testa per allontanare quei pensieri tentatori e si costrinse a ricordare che se lui fosse rimasto con Sofia molto probabilmente il mondo sarebbe stato distrutto senza nemmeno rendersene conto.  
Qualcuno doveva restare nell'ombra a proteggere la gente come Sofia e Lyra, qualcuno doveva sacrificarsi per il bene degli altri e quel qualcuno era lui.  
Era il suo dovere di Osservatore e Giles sapeva che non avrebbe potuto sottrarsi al suo destino.  
Si era scontrato con quella realtà da giovane, aveva dovuto toccare con mano l'oscurità prima di rassegnarsi, ma alla fine lo aveva accettato e ora non doveva dimenticarlo.  
Tera, Eudial, Buffy, le Cacciatrici, non si erano arrese e non avrebbe dovuto farlo nemmeno lui.  
Un improvviso senso di colpa guizzò nella sua mente nel ripensare a come era fuggito via qualche giorno prima.  
Sicuramente le ragazze dovevano essere tremendamente preoccupate per lui.  
Si affrettò a prendere il cellulare e notò che c'era una chiamata senza risposta dal numero di Eudial: la ragazza doveva aver telefonato la sera prima, mentre lui era al fiume con Sofia.  
Si chiese se la ragazza fosse solo preoccupata per lui o se fosse successo qualcosa.  
Preoccupato, la richiamò.


	3. Admina

Eudial fissò prima il cellulare, poi Tera.  
\- Riproviamo? -  
La ragazza sembrò dubbiosa per un attimo, poi scosse la testa.  
\- Ieri non ha risposto e ormai avrà visto che c'era una chiamata. Se non si è fatto vivo finora vuol dire che non vuole parlare. -  
\- Oppure in pericolo o ferito, se non peggio... -  
\- Eu, - disse Spike interrompendosi un attimo per baciarla sul collo - non credo che Rupert abbia fatto niente di avventato. -  
\- Ma era così sconvolto! -  
\- Credimi, Eu, l'ho visto in condizioni peggiori quando... - Il vampiro smise di parlare e le due ragazze lo guardarono in modo interrogativo.  
\- Quando? - Chiese Eudial.  
Spike la fissò negli occhi.  
\- Quando sei morta. Eppure è sopravvissuto anche a quello. -  
Rimasero tutti e tre in silenzio, a disagio, e in quel momento il cellulare di Eudial iniziò a suonare.  
Le due ragazze si precipitarono a rispondere, ma Midnight fu più svelto di loro, addentando il cellulare e fuggendo via.  
Tera lo rincorse e lo afferrò per la coda, lottò per qualche secondo per strappargli il cellulare e finalmente riuscì a rispondere, anche se il piccolo drago, irritato le addentò una mano.  
\- Fallito, sei tu?! Stai bene? - Chiese ansiosamente, poi si rilassò visibilmente nel sentire la risposta di Giles e riprese a parlare con un tono più duro. - Ok, allora visto che dici di essere tornato in possesso delle tue poche facoltà mentali, ti degni di dirci dove diavolo sei e cosa hai intenzione di fare? Noi abbiamo trovato un documento che potrebbe essere importante, ma non capiamo in che lingua sia scritto. -  
Tera ascoltò la risposta di Giles, poi guardò il libro che avevano trovato e tentò di descrivergli meglio che poteva i simboli vergati sull'antica pergamena.  
\- Ok fallito, allora ci troviamo lì. - Disse Tera dopo un po' e riattaccò il telefono, lo lanciò a Eudial e finalmente riuscì a staccarsi Midnight dalla mano che il piccolo drago stringeva ancora tra i denti.  
\- Che ti prende?! Sei ancora offeso perchè prima ti ho chiamato lucertolone? In questo assomigli a Seraphina... -  
\- Cosa ha detto Giles? - Chiese Eudial preoccupata.  
\- Dice di stare bene e in effetti mi sembrava abbastanza tranquillo. E' a casa di quella donna che lo aveva aiutato quando aveva perso la memoria. -  
\- Chi? Sofia?! -  
\- Si, mi pare che si chiamasse così... -  
\- Strano che sia andato a cercare proprio lei. -  
\- Che c'è di strano? -  
\- Quella donna non è una Cacciatrice, non sa nulla di quello che sta accadendo, come può capire quello che prova meglio di noi? -  
Tera la guardò per un attimo, leggermente stupita dal tono freddo usato da Eudial. Che fosse gelosa?  
\- Forse è per questo che il fallito è andato da lei, avrà sentito il bisogno di parlare con una persona normale. -  
\- Cosa ha detto del libro che abbiamo trovato? - Chiese Eudial, cambiando completamente discorso, come se non avesse nemmeno sentito le parole di Tera. - Può tradurlo? -  
\- Ha detto di no, ma crede di conoscere un archeologo che può farlo per noi. Pare che viva in un paese non troppo lontano da dove si trova il fallito, ha detto di incontrarci lì. -  
\- Partiamo subito, allora! -

Valerius agitò la coda e si appiattì nell'erba, poi scattò nel tentativo di catturare il passerotto che si era posato sul prato, ma mancò il bersaglio di pochi centimetri e rimase a guardare per qualche secondo l'uccellino che volava via, poi, con studiata indifferenza, gli voltò le spalle e andò a stendersi al sole, come se fin dall'inizio fosse stato quello il suo obbiettivo.  
Socchiuse gli occhi, cercando di godersi quel tepore come avrebbe fatto un qualunque gatto, ma continuava a provare quell'inquietudine sottile che gli ricordava che in fondo lui non era davvero un gatto, anche se era condannato a esserlo fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.  
Chissà cosa stava facendo Tera in quel momento, pensò senza volerlo e subito si diede dello stupido. Non doveva pensare a lei! Doveva allontanarla dalla sua mente a tutti i costi, se proprio non riusciva a toglierla dal suo cuore.  
Accolse con gratitudine la carezza del guardiano notturno del museo che era appena sceso dalla bicicletta e si era fermato a salutarlo.  
\- Ciao micetto, sorpreso di vedermi a quest'ora vero? -  
Valerius lo guardò un po' perplesso. In effetti era ancora primo pomeriggio e l'uomo avrebbe dovuto iniziare il turno solo parecchie ore dopo.  
\- Il mio collega che lavora durante il giorno aveva un impegno. - Spiegò l'uomo, anche se si sentiva un po' sciocco a parlare con un gatto. - Così mi ha chiesto di sostituirlo e lui mi ricambierà il favore stanotte. Ora vieni, micio, ti ho portato una scatoletta extra. -  
Valerius miagolò e seguì il custode all'interno del museo. L'uomo gli versò il cibo in una ciotola, poi sedette su una sedia della portineria e iniziò a sfogliare una rivista lasciata lì da un suo collega. Arrivò a una pagina con un annuncio e soffocò un'esclamazione nel notare che il gatto smarrito della foto assomigliava moltissimo a quello a cui aveva appena dato da mangiare. Studiò bene la foto, poi guardò Valerius e si convinse che doveva essere lo stesso gatto, o perlomeno un gatto identico a quello smarrito.  
Si chiese cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, gli sarebbe dispiaciuto doversi separare dal gatto che gli faceva compagnia tutte le notti, ma si rendeva conto che, se il padrone aveva speso tanto per pubblicare un annuncio per ritrovare il suo gatto, doveva tenere molto a lui e non gli sembrava giusto fare finta di niente.  
Con un sospiro si alzò, usci dalla portineria e chiuse la porta per impedire a Valerius di uscire, poi si diresse al telefono pubblico e compose il numero indicato nell'annuncio.

Giles parcheggiò l'auto e spense il motore. Sofia era seduta sul sedile del passeggero, ma non disse nulla. Sbirciò nello specchietto retrovisore la figura imbronciata della figlia e sospirò.  
\- Lyra non puoi provarci almeno? -  
La ragazzina le rivolse uno sguardo di sfida e girò ostentatamente la testa per guardare fuori dal finestrino e non rivolgere nemmeno un'occhiata a Giles.  
\- Lyra, sto parlando con te! -  
\- Non importa, Sofia... - Iniziò a dire Giles, ma la donna lo gelò con un'occhiataccia e tornò a sgridare la figlia.  
\- Non capisco perchè devi essere così maleducata! -  
\- E io non capisco perchè mi hai dovuta trascinare qui! Posso stare a casa da sola, non ho tre anni! - Gridò la ragazzina aprendo la bocca per la prima volta da ore.  
\- Hai tredici anni e io sono tua madre! Non ti ho mai insegnato ad essere tanto villana quindi piantala subito! -  
Lyra non rispose, ma continuò a guardare fuori dal finestrino e Giles approfittò di quel momento di tregua per rivolgersi a Sofia.  
\- Credo che il professor Donovan ci stia già aspettando in biblioteca, vado a vedere se è arrivato. -  
L'Osservatore uscì in fretta dall'auto e si allontanò con un sospiro di sollievo. L'aperta ostilità di Lyra lo metteva a disagio e Giles si sentiva in colpa per essere la causa del litigio tra lei e Sofia.  
Prima o poi avrebbe dovuto cercare di parlare con la ragazzina, ma aveva la sensazione che sarebbe stato meglio farlo quando Sofia non era presente.  
Giles entrò nell'edificio, chiese alla bibliotecaria se il professor Donovan fosse già arrivato e la donna lo condusse in una saletta privata dove un uomo vestito di grigio era chino su alcuni libri sparsi su un tavolo davanti a lui. Giles valutò che doveva avere più o meno la sua età e si sorprese: aveva letto spesso il nome di Donovan su saggi e articoli di archeologia e aveva pensato che un archeologo tanto esperto dovesse essere più vecchio.  
L'uomo alzò la testa sentendolo entrare e lo fissò con occhi azzurri incredibilmente penetranti.  
\- Rupert Giles, suppongo. -  
Giles annuì.  
\- E' un piacere incontrarla, professore. -  
\- Allora, cosa vuole? - Chiese sgarbatamente l'altro e Giles iniziò a chiedersi se fosse davvero un piacere conoscerlo.  
\- Vorrei che traducesse un documento per me. -  
\- Allora me lo faccia vedere, cosa aspetta? -  
\- Mia figlia lo porterà qui a momenti. -  
\- Allora perchè mi sta facendo perdere tempo, non vede che sono impegnato? -  
Giles fu tentato di mandare al diavolo quell'uomo scortese, ma si trattenne perchè sapeva che il professor Donovan era uno dei pochi in grado di tradurre il testo che Eudial e Tera avevano trovato.  
\- Professore? - La bibliotecaria si affacciò alla porta e Donovan la fulminò con lo sguardo.  
\- Non le ho detto di bussare? Cosa vuole? -  
\- Si tratta di Herta. Si è arrampicata su uno degli alberi del giardino ed è caduta. -  
Il professore guardò la donna.  
\- Si è rotta qualcosa? -  
\- No, si è solo sbucciata un ginocchio, ma si è spaventata parecchio. Forse dovrebbe venire. -  
\- Herta sa benissimo che non deve arrampicarsi sugli alberi, se è caduta è solo colpa sua. Le metta un cerotto e non mi venga più a disturbare per simili idiozie. Ah, già che c'è faccia visitare la biblioteca al signor Giles, non lo voglio fra i piedi finchè non avrà il testo che deve mostrarmi. Ora sparite, ho da fare. -  
Giles non lo degnò di una risposta e seguì la bibliotecaria fuori dalla sala.  
\- Insopportabile pallone gonfiato! - Sbottò la donna non appena ebbe richiuso la porta. - Crede di potersi permettere qualunque cosa solo perchè è tanto famoso. Ora cosa dirò a Herta? -  
\- Chi è Herta? -  
\- La figlia del professor Donovan. Povera bambina... -  
La bibliotecaria raggiunse la sua collega che stava consolando una bambina bionda in lacrime.  
\- Papà non verrà vero? -  
La bibliotecaria si agitò, a disagio.  
\- Il professor Donovan è molto impegnato, proprio non può ora. Mi dispiace Herta. -  
La bambina guardò il pavimento.  
\- Avrei dovuto ammazzarmi cadendo da quell'albero. Forse allora papà si sarebbe accorto di me. -  
Le due bibliotecarie protestarono, preoccupate da quelle parole amare, poi una riuscì a convincere la bambina a lasciarsi medicare da lei il ginocchio sbucciato, mentre l'altra tornò da Giles.  
\- Mi dispiace di averla fatta aspettare, signor Giles, venga, le mostro la biblioteca. -  
L'Osservatore seguì la ragazza lungo un corridoio pieno di scaffali chiedendosi se lui in fondo fosse davvero un padre migliore di Donovan. In fondo non aveva lasciato Hope da sola con Anya a Tokyo per venire in Italia? Donovan però non era impegnato a salvare il mondo, si disse, ma decise che una volta tornato a Tokyo avrebbe dovuto passare più tempo con Hope.  
La bibliotecaria sospirò e si scusò con Giles.  
\- Pensa ancora a Herta? -  
La ragazza annuì.  
\- Quella bambina mi fa pena. Due anni fa madre aveva deciso di lasciare il marito, nemmeno lei sopportava più quel carattere gelido, e avrebbe dovuto partire con Herta per tornare in Inghilterra, ma il taxi che le portava all'aeroporto ebbe un incidente e la signora morì sul colpo. Herta aveva solo sette anni all'epoca e rimase a vivere col padre anche se sembra che al professore non importi nulla di lei. -

Tera piazzò Midnight fra le braccia di Spike e il vampiro la fissò.  
\- E questo che significa?! -  
\- Fuori c'è il sole, non puoi andartene a spasso, quindi resta sul furgone e tieni a bada Midnight. -  
\- Cosa ti fa pensare che io abbia voglia di fare da baby sitter a un drago? -  
\- Però Tera non ha tutti i torti, non possiamo portarlo in biblioteca. - Intervenne Eudial. - E tu sei abbastanza forte per tenerlo fermo se tentasse di fuggire. -  
Spike guardò male il piccolo drago, ma dovette cedere davanti alla richiesta di Eudial.  
\- Se rompe le scatole lo mordo, sia chiaro. -  
Le due ragazze presero il libro e raggiunsero Sofia e Lyra che stavano ancora discutendo in auto. La donna le salutò e poi disse loro che Giles era entrato in biblioteca.  
Eudial e Tera entrarono, seguite da Sofia e da una riluttante Lyra.  
Eudial chiese informazioni a una bibliotecaria e la ragazza le disse che sarebbe andata a chiamare Giles.  
\- Herta, resta qui con le signorine per favore. Io torno subito. - Disse prima di andarsene, rivolta a una bambina bionda sui nove anni.  
\- Voi chi siete? - Chiese Herta non appena la bibliotecaria si fu allontanata. - Dovete vedere mio padre? -  
\- Se tuo padre è l'archeologo che ci tradurrà questo libro, sì. -  
\- Non sapete nemmeno come si chiama la persona che dovete vedere? -  
\- Il fallito non mi ha detto il nome. -  
\- Che cretine. - Commentò Herta.  
\- Cosa?! - Gridò Tera.  
\- Cretine. Sei pure sorda per caso? -  
\- Brutta mocciosa! Ma come ti permetti? -  
Tera afferrò la bambina per un polso ed Eudial fece per fermarla, temendo che Tera potesse farle male, ma Herta le allungò un calcio alla caviglia con tutte le forze, si liberò e corse via.  
\- Ma io la faccio a pezzetti! - Gridò Tera, poi si voltò verso Eudial, furiosa. - E tu che diavolo hai da ridere?! -  
\- Ti sei fatta battere da una ragazzina, che razza di Cacciatrice sei? -  
\- Tu spera per lei che non mi ricapiti fra le mani. -  
Eudial scoppiò di nuovo a ridere.  
\- Un po' ti somigliava però. -  
\- Vuoi un calcio anche tu? -  
Eudial non rispose, ma sorrise nel vedere Giles e gli corse incontro per abbracciarlo.  
Tera si avvicinò anche lei all'Osservatore e gli sorrise leggermente.  
\- Ciao fallito, vedo che stai bene. -  
\- Ciao Tera. -  
\- Ho visto che avete conosciuto Herta. - Disse la bibliotecaria trattenendo un sorriso. - Sarà meglio che vada a cercarla. -  
\- Vada pure, noi andremo a mostrare questo testo al professore intanto. Non si preoccupi, ricordo la strada. - Disse Giles e si diresse verso la saletta privata seguito da Eudial e Tera.  
Entrò senza bussare e sbattè il libro sul tavolo.  
\- Questo è il testo. - Disse Giles senza la minima cortesia, al punto che Eudial e Tera si scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso.  
Donovan alzò la testa dai libri e Giles si preparò ad affrontare altre risposte scortesi, ma lo sguardo del professore sembrò ignorarlo come se non esistesse e si fissò su un punto alle sue spalle.  
L'uomo si alzò in piedi, sbiancando in volto come se avesse visto un fantasma.  
\- N-non è possibile... Admina! -


	4. Once I Was Happy. A Long Time Ago.

Rupert Giles guardò perplesso l'uomo che si trovava davanti, chiedendosi quale fosse il motivo di quella reazione. Di sicuro non il libro perché non l'aveva ancora degnato di uno sguardo.  
\- Donovan, si sente bene? - Chiese, poi si voltò sentendo un rumore di vetri infranti, appena in tempo per vedere che Tera aveva fracassato con un pugno il vetro di protezione e aveva afferrato l'ascia antincendio che era sistemata in una teca sul muro.  
\- Tera? -  
\- Fallito, hai detto Donovan? Earh Donovan? -  
\- S-si... ma... Tera, sei ferita! La tua mano! -  
La ragazza non degnò di uno sguardo i tagli che si era procurata rompendo il vetro e balzò sulla scrivania, affondando l'ascia nel punto in cui fino a pochi secondi prima si era trovata la testa di Donovan.  
Eudial e Giles la guardarono allibiti, poi entrambi scattarono per fermarla prima che potesse affondare un secondo colpo, ma la ragazza respinse Eudial con un calcio e Giles si fermò nel vedere che Tera si era voltata verso di lui, pronta a colpirlo se si fosse avvicinato.  
Donovan era saltato indietro per evitare l'ascia, ma continuava a fissare Tera come ipnotizzato.  
\- Tera! - Gridò Giles. - Che diavolo stai facendo?! Sei impazzita?! -  
\- Chiedilo a lui! - Ripose la ragazza, con la voce che le tremava per la collera. - Chiedilo a quel verme! -  
Giles fissò Donovan, senza riuscire a capire cosa avesse a che fare quell'uomo con Tera e cosa le avesse fatto per farla infuriare in quel modo. Di rado l'aveva vista tanto sconvolta e guardandola negli occhi ebbe il timore che avrebbe potuto davvero arrivare ad uccidere il professore.  
Era questo quello che intendevano gli altri Osservatori quando dicevano che Tera era una Cacciatrice fuori controllo? No, non era possibile, decise. Tera aveva dimostrato più volte di essere affidabile e Giles sapeva che non era pazza.  
Si avvicinò a lei con calma e la guardò negli occhi.  
\- Dammi quell'ascia, Tera. -  
\- Non ti avvicinare, fallito! - Gridò Tera, ma non si mosse quando Giles le tolse l'arma di mano e la gettò a terra.  
Nel frattempo Donovan si era rialzato e continuava a fissarla, attonito.  
\- Thera... Sei davvero tu... la mia piccola Thera... - Sussurrò, allungando una mano come per sfiorarla, ma la ragazza saltò indietro, scendendo dalla scrivania e avvicinandosi a Giles.  
\- Non osare toccarmi! Tu non sei niente per me. Niente! -  
\- Tera, chi è Donovan? Cosa ti ha fatto? - L'Osservatore le prese delicatamente la mano ferita e la fasciò con un fazzoletto, costringendosi a ignorare il tremito che la scuoteva.  
Vedere Tera tanto sconvolta gli faceva solo venire voglia di prendere a pugni Donovan , ma Giles si rendeva conto che era importante che lui mantenesse la calma per tranquillizzare la ragazza. In seguito avrebbe potuto dargli quello che si meritava, se davvero le aveva fatto del male, ma non davanti a Tera e a Eudial.  
\- Lui non è nessuno. -  
Donovan sbatté un pugno sulla scrivania, improvvisamente arrabbiato.  
\- Non è vero e lo sai benissimo! Io sono tuo padre, accidenti! -  
Eudial e Giles lo fissarono allibiti, ma Tera gli tirò contro un libro.  
\- Hai smesso di esserlo più di quindici anni fa! Non hai il minimo diritto di chiamarti padre! Sei solo uno schifoso verme! -  
\- Ma non è vero! Ti ho sempre voluto bene, Thera. E amavo tua madre. -  
\- Sei scappato quando è scoppiata la guerra, è così che ci amavi?! Dove diavolo eri quando avevamo bisogno di te?! Eri lì quando cadevano le bombe? Eri lì quando sparavano? Eri lì quando mamma è morta?! Lei continuava a ripetermi che saresti tornato, ci credeva! Ed è morta! Morta davanti ai miei occhi e tu ancora non c'eri! Tu non sei mio padre! Lo è stato di più Giles che mi conosce solo da poco tempo che non te! Tu non sei nulla! -  
Tera si liberò dalla mano di Giles e corse via.  
L'Osservatore la guardò uscire dalla porta e fece per correrle dietro, ma si fermò vedendo che Eudial lo aveva preceduto. Giles sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a raggiungere facilmente le due cacciatrici.  
Invece si voltò verso Donovan, lo afferrò per il bavero della giacca e lo spinse a sedere sulla sedia.  
\- Ora lei mi racconta tutto. - Il professore lo guardò con un'espressione preoccupata, ma Giles non si scompose. Rimase a fissarlo freddamente con uno sguardo che Donovan interpretò con un brivido come minaccioso. - Tutto, professore. E che sia la verità. -  
\- E' una storia molto vecchia... -  
\- A quanto pare non è conclusa. -  
\- Ero impegnato nei miei scavi archeologici quando conobbi Admina. Era la mia assistente, la mia interprete, la mia guida e me ne innamorai perdutamente. A ripensarci ora, credo che Admina sia stata l'unica donna che abbia mai amato sul serio. -  
Giles lo guardò e scorse sul viso del professore un'espressione quasi malinconica. Forse era sincero, dopotutto, si disse.  
\- Diventammo amanti e poco dopo nacque Thera. Forse quello fu il periodo più felice della mia vita: ero innamorato e avevo una figlia stupenda. La mia piccola Thera... Non riesco quasi a credere che sia cresciuta così tanto, era solo una bambina l'ultima volta che l'ho vista... Assomiglia molto ad Admina adesso... Quando l'ho vista poco fa, per un attimo ho pensato che fosse lei. Sì, ero davvero felice a quell'epoca. -  
\- E poi scoppiò la guerra... -  
\- Esattamente. Tornai in Inghilterra per portare al sicuro i risultati dei miei scavi, ma quando volli tornare a prendere Admina e Thera, scoprii che la situazione era peggiorata rapidamente e che non potevo più tornare indietro. Cercai di ritrovarle, ma Admina non era mia moglie e le ambasciate non potevano fare nulla per aiutarmi. Poi mi dissero che la casa dove vivevamo era stata distrutta e che erano morte entrambe sotto le macerie. Ora so che non era vero, che doveva esserci stato un errore, ma allora ci credetti e mi crollò il mondo addosso. -  
Donovan si coprì il viso con una mano, in preda all'emozione e Giles si trovò a provare pietà per lui.  
\- Thera deve aver creduto per tutto questo tempo che io le avessi abbandonate... E ora mi odia. La prego, mi aiuti. Thera ha fiducia in lei, la convinca ad ascoltarmi. -  
\- Non posso prometterle nulla. Non voglio che Tera soffra e se non vorrà parlarle io non la costringerò. -  
-Almeno le riferisca le mie parole, le faccia capire che lei è la mia bambina adorata, la persona che amo di più al mondo! -  
Un singhiozzo soffocato proveniente dall'esterno fece trasalire entrambi e i due uomini si affacciarono alla finestra appena in tempo per vedere la bambina che correva via.  
\- Herta! - Gridò Donovan, poi arretrò dalla finestra e si lasciò cadere sulla sedia. - Ha sentito tutto... -

Eudial saltò indietro, ma non riuscì a evitare che il calcio di Tera la colpisse in faccia, mandandola a sbattere contro un albero. Si rialzò in fretta, ma l'altra ragazza era già corsa via ed era sparita dietro l'angolo della strada.  
Eudial fece per seguirla, ma si fermò nel sentire una mano che la toccava sulla spalla.  
Si girò, sorpresa.  
\- Uh... Sofia... -  
\- Ho l'impressione che non voglia essere seguita. -  
\- Lo so, ma è sconvolta, non so cosa potrebbe arrivare a fare in quelle condizioni! -  
\- Da quella parte c'è solo il cimitero e non è nemmeno tanto grande, non credo che potrà allontanarsi troppo. Lasciale qualche minuto. -  
\- A dire il vero non so nemmeno cosa potrei dirle... Non credo che voglia parlarmi. -  
\- A giudicare dal calcio che ti ha dato, direi di no. Ti fa molto male? -  
Eudial si sfiorò la guancia e si sorprese di ritrovarsi le dita macchiate di sangue, non si era nemmeno resa conto di essersi ferita sbattendo contro la corteccia dell'albero finché Sofia non glielo aveva fatto notare.  
\- Non è niente, ci sono abituata. -  
Guardò nervosamente in direzione del cimitero, chiedendosi cosa avrebbe dovuto fare. Non poteva lasciare Tera da sola, ma aveva l'impressione che la sua presenza avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione. Voleva aiutarla, ma sentiva anche che Tera non avrebbe accettato il suo aiuto. Desiderò che Giles fosse presente e si chiese come mai non le avesse ancora raggiunte.  
\- Forse ti conviene andare a medicare quel graffio, credo che le bibliotecarie abbiano un kit di pronto soccorso e saranno sicuramente disposte a prestartelo. -  
Eudial la guardò, perplessa. In quel momento quel piccolo graffio era l'ultimo dei suoi pensieri, perché Sofia sembrava dargli tanta importanza? Poi capì che il graffio era solo una scusa.  
\- Lei vuole che me ne vada! Perché? -  
\- Perché ho una figlia e ormai ho imparato che quando Lyra ha lo sguardo che aveva la tua amica non vuole aiuto. Non da me. -  
\- Cosa intende? -  
\- A volte è più facile sfogarsi con un estraneo che non con le persone che ci sono vicine. -  
Eudial ripensò alla prima volta che aveva incontrato Giles e si rese conto che le parole di Sofia erano vere.  
Quando aveva scoperto di essere rimasta sola su un pianeta che non era il suo, parlarne con l'Osservatore le aveva fatto bene.  
\- Forse ha ragione. Ma non posso lasciare Tera da sola... -  
\- Andrò io a cercarla. -

Lyra sbadigliò annoiata e si chiese nuovamente perché la madre avesse insistito tanto perché andasse con loro se poi sia lei che Rupert Giles non avevano tempo per stare con lei. Aveva immaginato che Sofia volesse farla riconciliare con Giles e ciò l'aveva fatta irritare, ma quel posto era talmente noioso che faticava anche a restare arrabbiata.  
Se avesse avuto la tessera della biblioteca, avrebbe potuto prendere in prestito un libro, ma, visto che non ce l'aveva, si stava annoiando a morte.  
Uscì in giardino e si guardò intorno in cerca di un angolino isolato: visto che non aveva nulla di interessante da fare, avrebbe potuto fare un po' degli esercizi che le stavano insegnando alle lezioni di canto.  
Girò dietro all'edificio, verso il punto più distante del giardino dove aveva scorto un albero circondato da cespugli. Si infilò in fretta tra le fronde dei cespugli e sbucò in un minuscolo pezzo di prato ai piedi dell'albero. Era perfetto: anche se qualcuno la avesse sentita cantare non avrebbe visto che era lei.  
Ripassò mentalmente le note che voleva cantare, ma prima che potesse aprire bocca, trasalì sentendo una goccia che le cadeva sul viso.  
Guardò il cielo, ma non c'erano nuvole, poi sentì un gemito sommesso provenire dai rami dell'albero e scorse qualcuno là in alto.  
Lyra cercò di capire meglio di chi si trattasse e si accorse che la persona che stava piangendo era una bambina. Studiò il tronco dell'albero e si accorse che era irregolare e che non doveva essere difficile salirvi. In pochi minuti raggiunse il ramo dove si trovava la bambina in lacrime: era più piccola di lei e sembrava molto infelice.  
Quando vide Lyra sobbalzò per lo stupore e si aggrappò al ramo per non cadere.  
\- E tu chi sei?! Cosa ci fai sul mio albero?! -


	5. Same Eyes, Same Blood

Giles lanciò un'occhiata a Donovan. Il professore sembrava quasi stordito e l'Osservatore pensò che poteva capirlo: nel giro di pochi minuti aveva scoperto che la figlia che aveva creduto morta per più di quindici anni era ancora viva e si era reso conto di aver ferito duramente i sentimenti della figlia minore.  
\- Venga, andiamo a cercare Herta. - Gli disse, e le sue parole furono ricambiate da uno sguardo glaciale.  
\- Non serve. Le ho insegnato a non allontanarsi da sola. Prima di sera sarà qui. -  
\- Ma non l'ha vista? Era sconvolta! -  
\- Non sono affari suoi. Quello che riguarda mia figlia non deve interessarle. -  
\- A quanto pare sembra che non interessi nemmeno lei. -  
Donovan strinse i pugni e per un attimo Giles pensò che l'uomo lo avrebbe colpito, poi l'uomo gli voltò le spalle.  
\- Non vedo che interesse possa avere lei per quello che prova Herta, ma se proprio vuole cercarla, faccia come le pare. -  
\- Cosa? Lei non farà nulla?! -  
Donovan raccolse da terra il libro che Giles gli aveva portato e lo appoggiò sulla scrivania scheggiata dal colpo di ascia di Tera.  
\- Io tradurrò questo. Lei in effetti non mi sarebbe di alcuna utilità qui, quindi può anche andarsene. -  
\- Ma Herta è sua figlia! -  
\- Non ho tempo di stare dietro ai suoi capricci. Questo è importante no? Altrimenti non avrebbe insistito per incontrarmi con tanta urgenza. Se è così importante, se ne vada fuori dai piedi e mi lasci lavorare. -  
Giles rinunciò a rispondergli, aveva altro di cui preoccuparsi piuttosto che continuare a perdere tempo con Donovan. Uscì dalla biblioteca chiedendosi se avrebbe dovuto cercare prima Tera o Herta, poi vide Eudial che stava tornando e le corse incontro.  
\- Eu! Cosa è successo? Stai sanguinando! -  
\- Non è nulla, non preoccuparti. -  
\- E' stata Tera? -  
Eudial annuì con aria abbattuta.  
\- Ha gridato di lasciarla in pace, mi ha colpita ed è corsa via. Ora c'è Sofia con lei. -  
Giles la guardò, un po' stupito, poi sorrise.  
\- Vieni, Eu, andiamo a cercare la figlia di Donovan, non credo che sia molto lontana. -  
\- Non vai da Tera? -  
\- Se è con Sofia, va tutto bene. Sono certo che saprà trovare le parole migliori per calmarla. -  
Stavolta fu Eudial a sorridere.  
\- Devo ammettere che con te ha fatto un buon lavoro. Sono contenta di vederti più sereno. -  
Giles arrossì leggermente.  
\- Mi dispiace di avervi fatto preoccupare... -  
\- Non importa, Giles, anche io sono preoccupata per Seihoshi. Il solo pensiero che sia nelle mani di quei fanatici mi rende furiosa! -  
\- Perlomeno il loro fanatismo mi rassicura sul fatto che non le faranno nulla di male. Spero che il testo che avete trovato possa essere utile. -  
\- Se solo trovassimo il modo per impedire che blocchino i nostri poteri... Ehi, guarda lì! - Mentre parlavano avevano raggiunto la parte del giardino sul retro dell'edificio ed Eudial si interruppe nello scorgere un movimento in cima a un albero.  
\- E' Herta! E mi sembra che ci sia Lyra con lei! -

Sofia si inoltrò lentamente nel cimitero cercando Tera con lo sguardo finché non scorse la ragazza rannicchiata a terra dietro a una tomba di famiglia.  
\- Posso avvicinarmi senza essere presa a calci? Non credo di essere forte quanto Eudial. -  
Tera alzò la testa di scatto e si girò a guardarla, sorpresa, poi le voltò nuovamente le spalle con un un singhiozzo.  
\- Se ne vada, mi lasci in pace! -  
Sofia si avvicinò e sedette accanto a lei sull'erba umida, restando in silenzio.  
Guardò Tera e istintivamente allungò una mano a carezzarle i capelli con un gesto affettuoso. La ragazza aveva cercato di trattenere le lacrime fino a quel momento, ma il gesto di Sofia sembrò spezzare totalmente le sue difese e Tera scoppiò in un pianto disperato.  
Sofia non disse nulla, ma la strinse a sé, come avrebbe potuto fare con Lyra, finché i singhiozzi non si furono spenti in un pianto sommesso.  
La donna si chiese cosa fosse successo alla giovane per farla crollare in quel modo. Rupert Giles le aveva sempre parlato di lei come una ragazza forte e poco incline a mostrare i propri sentimenti.  
Trasalì nel sentire la voce di Tera, quasi in risposta a quella domanda inespressa.  
\- Lei lo faceva sempre. - Disse con un filo di voce.  
\- Cosa? -  
\- Quando piangevo o mi vedeva triste mi toccava i capelli in quel modo... Prima, per un attimo, ho pensato che fosse lei... -  
\- Tua madre? -  
Tera annuì.  
\- Se mio padre non ci avesse abbandonate, forse lei sarebbe ancora viva... Se solo avesse continuato a cercarci... - Il suo sguardo si oscurò. - Ho cercato di ucciderlo, prima. -  
Sofia la guardò, un po' preoccupata.  
\- Non lo hai fatto, vero? -  
\- Ho mancato il bersaglio. Suppongo che gli Osservatori avessero ragione dopotutto... -  
\- Cosa intendi? -  
\- Dicevano che ero una Cacciatrice fuori controllo, pericolosa. Se non mi hanno rinchiusa o eliminata è solo grazie a Giles, ma credo che questo tolga ogni dubbio, ormai... -  
\- Ora somigli a Rupert, sai? -  
Tera la guardò perplessa.  
\- Cosa vuole dire? -  
\- Stai dicendo un sacco di sciocchezze solo perché ti senti in colpa. Quando è arrivato a casa mia qualche giorno fa sembrava convinto che tutti i mali del mondo dipendessero da lui. -  
\- Ma non è vero! Non poteva evitare quello che è successo! Io invece ho tentato di piantare un'ascia in testa a mio padre... -  
\- Se anche solo una minima parte di ciò che mi ha detto Rupert è vero, credo di essermi fatta un'idea delle capacità di una Cacciatrice. E non credo che una ragazza in grado di affrontare un vampiro o un demone possa mancare completamente un semplice essere umano se davvero ha l'intenzione di colpirlo. Quindi o il professor Donovan è un vampiro in incognito o tu non volevi davvero ucciderlo. Sbaglio forse? -  
Tera non rispose subito, ma dopo un po' scosse la testa.  
\- Mi sento così furiosa... Mia madre ha creduto fino all'ultimo che sarebbe tornato a prenderci... Mi parlava di lui quando avevo paura delle esplosioni e degli spari e mi diceva che un giorno il mio papà ci avrebbe portate al sicuro, lontane dalla guerra. Ci credevo, a quei tempi ci credevo davvero. Nulla avrebbe potuto toccarci perché sarebbe arrivato mio padre a salvarci... Poi mamma... - Si fermò per qualche istante e Sofia notò che stava tremando. Senza parlare, la strinse a sé e la ragazza le appoggiò il viso sulla spalla prima di riprendere a parlare. - Non avevo neanche quattordici anni quando è successo, ma è stato allora che ho capito che mio padre non sarebbe mai venuto... E avevo ragione. Probabilmente a quel tempo aveva già un'altra famiglia... -  
\- Capisco come ti senti. - Disse Sofia e Tera capì che non era solo una frase di circostanza.  
\- Giles avrebbe dovuto restare qui quando ne ha avuto l'occasione. Avrebbe dovuto dimenticarsi di noi e restare con voi... -  
\- Non mi riferivo a lui. Ho sempre saputo che non sarebbe rimasto e non l'ho mai odiato per essere andato via. Parlavo del padre di Lyra. Quando l'ho sposato non ero molto più vecchia di te ed ero follemente innamorata, ma ora mi rendo conto che per lui contava solo il lavoro, che una moglie e una bambina piccola erano solo degli ostacoli alla sua carriera, un errore di percorso. Aveva ristrutturato un vecchio capanno degli attrezzi e si fermava lì a lavorare e spesso anche a dormire perché Lyra piangeva e lo disturbava.  
Poi un giorno ebbe l'occasione che stava aspettando, un lavoro importante all'estero, e se ne andò. Non cercò scuse, non si sprecò nemmeno a inventarsi bugie, semplicemente se ne andò e qualche tempo dopo arrivarono le carte del divorzio. In quel periodo credevo di impazzire, ripetevo che se mai lo avessi rivisto lo avrei ucciso, non facevo altro che piangere. Poi successe una cosa che cambiò tutto. -  
\- Cosa? -  
\- Lyra avrà avuto quattro o cinque anni all'epoca. Aveva sofferto molto quando il padre era andato via e spesso continuava a chiedermi di lui. Ogni volta che parlava di lui, mi sentivo morire, come se la parola "papà" fosse stata un pugnale che mi penetrava dritto nell'anima. Quel giorno era uscita in giardino a giocare con la sua bambola e io ero rimasta in casa, stesa sul divano, al buio, a commiserarmi. Improvvisamente la sentii gridare di terrore e chiamare "mamma" disperatamente. In quel momento dimenticai completamente tutto quello che mi affliggeva e corsi fuori più velocemente che potevo. Quando vidi il serpente a pochi passi da mia figlia mi sentii morire, poi scattai e presi in braccio Lyra senza nemmeno pensare che il serpente poteva mordere me.  
Solo in seguito mi resi conto che in realtà Lyra non aveva mai corso nessun pericolo perché il serpente non era velenoso, ma in quel momento, mentre la mia bambina si aggrappava a me piangendo terrorizzata, capii che ormai lei poteva contare solo su di me. Potevo piangere e arrabbiarmi quanto volevo, suo padre non sarebbe tornato. Dovevo essere forte per Lyra.  
Più tardi, quando si fu calmata, mi sorrise come se fossi la persona più importante nella sua vita. E lo ero. Mio marito si era comportato male con me, mi aveva ferita, ma in quel momento capii che almeno una cosa buona l'aveva fatta, mi aveva dato Lyra. Da allora smisi di pensare al mio rancore e mi dedicai a mia figlia e un giorno accorsi che la mia rabbia era svanita. Non era più importante. -  
\- Io non sono riuscita a salvare mia madre... Se solo fossi già stata una Cacciatrice allora... forse avrei potuto essere abbastanza veloce da spingerla via quando ho sentito gli spari... -  
\- Inutile rimuginare sui "se". Sai, l'ho detto anche a Rupert, non sempre si possono evitare le cose brutte. Se si potesse conoscere in anticipo il futuro, forse sarebbe più facile, ma non è detto. Non puoi accusarti per non essere riuscita a impedire che tua madre morisse. Eri solo una ragazzina, non molto più grande di Lyra. Tua madre non vorrebbe che ti sentissi in colpa per la sua morte. -  
\- Come fa a saperlo? -  
\- Se dovessi morire, non sopporterei di pensare che Lyra si tormenta per me. Io voglio che lei sia sempre felice e so che anche tua madre lo voleva. Tra qualche mese lo capirai meglio anche tu. -  
Sofia le sorrise e Tera arrossì, un po' imbarazzata.  
\- Glielo ha detto Giles? -  
\- Rupert era troppo impegnato ad angosciarsi per il Male che incombe sulla Terra e per i cultisti che rivogliono la loro dea. Ancora non si vede molto, ma anche io ho avuto una figlia e riconosco i segni di una gravidanza. -  
Tera accennò un sorriso.  
\- Non le sfugge nulla, vero? -  
\- Succede quando si ha una figlia adolescente. -  
Tera si alzò da terra e si asciugò il viso con un fazzoletto di carta.  
\- Sa, credo di capire perché il fallito sia venuto a piagnucolare da lei. -  
\- Questo significa che ti senti meglio? - Sogghignò Sofia.  
\- Non gli dica che ho pianto, ok? -  
\- Solo se mi lasci dare un'occhiata a quella mano. -  
Tera si guardò la mano che si era ferita nello studio di Donovan e sciolse con i denti il nodo del fazzoletto che Giles le aveva avvolto sulla ferita.  
\- Non è nulla, mi ero quasi dimenticata di essermi tagliata. - Disse Tera, ma porse lo stesso la mano a Sofia.  
\- Per fortuna non sono tagli profondi, ma meglio disinfettarli. Te la senti di tornare alla biblioteca? Altrimenti posso accompagnarti a casa mia. -  
\- Scommetto che il fallito sarà in preda al panico, come al solito. Meglio tornare lì prima che pensi che mi sono suicidata dopo averla fatta a pezzi. -  
\- Buona idea. - Approvò Sofia riavvolgendole il fazzoletto di Giles intorno alla mano.  
\- Quello scemo... - Disse Tera guardando il fazzoletto macchiato di sangue. - E' proprio da lui avvicinarsi a una pazza in preda a manie omicide per fasciarle una ferita... -  
\- Mi ricorda qualcuno. -  
\- Chi? -  
\- Una Cacciatrice che ha aiutato un Osservatore sospettato di essere un serial killer. -  
Tera la guardò sorpresa, poi scoppiò a ridere.  
\- C'è qualcosa che Giles non le abbia già raccontato? -  
\- Direi di no. Voi combatterete pure contro i vampiri, ma io so tutto. Per esempio ora so che ti serve questa. - Sorrise Sofia estraendo una spazzola dalla borsa.  
Tera la guardò perplessa.  
\- Una spazzola? -  
\- Hai detto che vuoi fare finta di niente no? Vuoi far credere a Rupert che sei tranquilla e serena dopo aver fatto una passeggiatina al cimitero per sfogare i nervi, giusto? Peccato che tu abbia i capelli arruffati come se avessi preso ad accettate tuo padre, lottato con una Cacciatrice e poi passato un bel po' di tempo a piangere in un cimitero... -  
La ragazza prese la spazzola con un sorriso imbarazzato e iniziò a sciogliere la treccia con un po' di difficoltà a causa della mano ferita.  
Sofia le tolse di mano la spazzola.  
\- Posso aiutarti? - Chiese dolcemente e iniziò a districarle i capelli con delicatezza. - Sono molto lunghi. -  
\- Durante la guerra era mia madre a tagliarmeli. A lei piacevano lunghi, ma era più pratico tenerli corti. Da quando è morta non li ho più tagliati. -  
\- La bambina che abbiamo visto in biblioteca li ha completamente diversi dai tuoi, ma sai una cosa? Tu e tua sorella avete gli occhi dello stesso colore. -  
Tera trasalì.  
Sua sorella.  
In tutto quel trambusto aveva quasi dimenticato la bambina che l'aveva presa a calci poco prima, ma Sofia aveva ragione.  
Herta era sua sorella.


	6. Reunion

Earh Donovan alzò la testa dalla traduzione e si stupì di vedere che fuori dalla finestra era buio pesto. Senza quasi rendersene conto aveva lavorato per ore di fila.  
Il libro che gli era stato dato da Rupert Giles era un pezzo unico e parlava di un leggendario culto di cui lui non aveva mai sentito parlare prima di allora nonostante le sue vaste conoscenze degli scritti in quella lingua. Il documento che aveva tradotto parlava nei dettagli delle abitudini e dei segreti di una setta chiamata Lug che adorava una antica dea Azteca chiamata Xinuxunil.  
Donovan si chiese perché l'inglese avesse tanta fretta di avere quella traduzione. Era un documento storicamente importante e probabilmente un articolo sulle riviste di settore gli sarebbe valso qualche premio accademico, ma non gli sembrava una cosa di vita o di morte.  
Il professore stampò una copia della traduzione e se la infilò nella tasca della giacca prima di uscire dall'ufficio. Con una fitta di preoccupazione si rese conto che Herta non era nella biblioteca.  
Nonostante quello che aveva detto a Giles, lui teneva a sua figlia.  
A entrambe le sue figlie, si corresse mentalmente e di nuovo si chiese se fosse tutto un sogno.  
L'inglese, quella traduzione assurda, Thera.  
Thera che non era morta tanti anni prima.  
Thera che lo odiava...  
Si costrinse a non pensarci. Immergersi nel lavoro lo aveva aiutato a dimenticare qualunque cosa che non fossero gli antichi simboli tracciati sulla pergamena e a non pensare ad altro: era sempre stato così e probabilmente quello era il motivo che lo spingeva a passare la maggior parte del suo tempo al lavoro.  
Arrivò nella sala principale della biblioteca e vide che la bibliotecaria era andata via, ma gli aveva lasciato in bella vista sul bancone un biglietto.  
Raccolse il foglio di carta e lo lesse: Herta stava bene e per quella notte sarebbe rimasta a casa della donna che era insieme a Rupert Giles perché aveva fatto amicizia con la figlia. In fondo al biglietto erano segnati i numeri di telefono dell'inglese e di Sofia.  
Donovan accartocciò il foglio, irritato: che diritto aveva quel Giles di portare via sua figlia senza dirgli nulla?  
Però era sollevato nel leggere che Herta stava bene e si rese conto all'improvviso che se era insieme a Giles, sarebbe stata anche insieme a Thera, insieme a sua sorella...  
Il suo primo impulso era stato quello di andarla a riprendere immediatamente, ma cambiò idea. Forse era meglio darle il tempo di accettare quello che aveva scoperto prima di andare da lei. Si infilò in tasca il foglietto accartocciato.  
Si sentiva confuso e indeciso e quella sensazione non gli piaceva affatto. Per calmarsi tirò fuori la traduzione e cominciò a rileggerla lentamente.  
Si rese conto che nel testo c'erano descrizioni geografiche piuttosto accurate che gli ricordavano qualcosa. Prese un atlante e lo aprì alle pagine che rappresentavano l'America centrale ed esaminò attentamente la carta geografica: lì non c'era un posto che corrispondesse al santuario della dea.  
Inizialmente aveva pensato che gli adoratori di una dea Azteca dovessero trovarsi vicino ai luoghi di origine degli Aztechi, ma i Lug dovevano essersi spostati altrove.  
Rilesse la traduzione e constatò che verso l'inizio parlava di un lunghissimo viaggio in mare che li aveva portati oltre i confini del mondo solo grazie al potere della dea.  
Esaminò di nuovo il passaggio con la descrizione del santuario e la sensazione che fosse un posto familiare si rafforzò. Era altamente improbabile che potesse essere tanto vicino, ma decise di verificarlo ugualmente: sfogliò l'atlante fino a raggiungere le tavole dell'Italia e segnò alcuni punti di riferimento con una matita.  
Si stupì nell'accorgersi che la sua ipotesi corrispondeva al millimetro alle descrizioni del testo: era davvero possibile che l'antico santuario dei Lug si trovasse sul promontorio dell'Argentario?  
Controllò la cartina e notò che in auto avrebbe impiegato poche ore a raggiungere il punto indicato.  
Che idiozie, pensò, sicuramente si trattava di una coincidenza e lui avrebbe fatto meglio a tornarsene a casa e ad andare a letto.  
Però era certo che non sarebbe riuscito a dormire e prima ancora di poterne capire il perché, era in auto, diretto verso il mare.

Giles sedette sui gradini davanti alla casa di Sofia e guardò il cielo: faceva caldo, ma le stelle erano coperte da nuvoloni scuri che preannunciavano il temporale. Era tardi, molto tardi e ormai probabilmente dormivano tutti: le due bambine bionde, Lyra e Herta che, dopo aver passato metà del pomeriggio a litigare per il possesso dei rami di un albero, avevano scoperto di poter essere amiche, Tera che non aveva più detto nulla di Earh Donovan e che si era chiusa in camera con Midnight, Eudial che era rimasta nel furgone insieme a Spike e Sofia.  
Giles aveva aspettato che la donna si addormentasse stretta a lui prima di alzarsi dal letto senza svegliarla.  
Dormivano tutti, tranne lui e il gatto che era acciambellato sulle sue gambe.  
Con una mano gli sfiorò il pelo e Valerius alzò il muso a guardarlo.  
\- Come hai fatto a trovarmi? -  
Giles gli mostrò la pagina spiegazzata di una rivista.  
\- Ho speso un capitale in annunci su tutti i giornali, hai un bel debito con me ora. -  
\- Soldi buttati. Perché mi hai cercato? Non ne vale la pena. -  
\- Devo chiederti una cosa. E' importante. -  
Valerius lo guardò perplesso. Quando il guardiano del museo lo aveva chiuso in una stanza, aveva temuto che i Lug lo avessero ritrovato, ma era rimasto stupito nel vedere arrivare Rupert Giles qualche ora dopo.  
\- Cosa aspetti allora? -  
Giles lo studiò, serio. Ormai aveva iniziato a perdere la speranza di ritrovare Valerius con gli annunci su giornali e riviste, aveva cominciato a pensare che fosse morto, perduto per sempre, quando era arrivata la telefonata del custode del museo.  
Il cellulare aveva iniziato a squillare nel momento meno opportuno, mentre Herta e Lyra erano impegnate a bisticciare in cima a un albero e Tera era tornata insieme a Sofia, apparentemente calma. L'Osservatore avrebbe voluto parlarle, ma in quel momento era suonato il telefono e il custode del museo di un paese abbastanza vicino gli aveva detto di aver ritrovato il suo gatto.  
Giles lo aveva detto solo a Sofia e la donna lo aveva esortato ad andare a prendere Valerius e che lei avrebbe pensato a tutto il resto.  
Il gatto gli era saltato in braccio tremando non appena lo aveva visto e Giles non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare che portava al collo un ciondolo con il simbolo di Xinuxunil, ma Valerius non aveva detto nulla durante tutto il tragitto fino alla casa di Sofia.  
Finora solo la donna sapeva del ritrovamento di Valerius e Giles le aveva chiesto di non dire nulla alle ragazze. - Valerius, se non sarai sincero, ti ucciderò con le mie mani. -  
Il gatto trasalì e lo guardò, inquieto. Perché Giles era così serio, quasi minaccioso?  
\- Perché dovrei mentirti? -  
\- Hai mai fatto del male a Tera? -  
Valerius lo guardò dritto negli occhi.  
\- Sai che darei la vita per lei. -  
\- Eppure non hai esitato a usare un incantesimo per cancellarle i ricordi. Lo neghi, forse? -  
\- No, non lo nego. -  
\- Perché? -  
\- Ho cancellato un errore che la avrebbe fatta soffrire. -  
Giles lo afferrò per la collottola e lo sollevò bruscamente.  
\- Un errore?! Quale errore? Ti ho visto mentre combattevo contro le sfere aliene! Eri umano e l'hai portata via dalla battaglia. Cosa è successo? Cosa le hai fatto?! -  
Valerius non distolse lo sguardo mentre gli rispondeva.  
\- Le ho salvato la vita. L'ho amata. E poi le ho fatto dimenticare quello che non potrà mai avere. Non potrei mai ferirla, Rupert. -  
Giles lo mise giù delicatamente. Gli credeva.  
Non chiese altro su quello che era successo durante la battaglia: a lui bastava sapere che Valerius non le avesse fatto del male, il resto avrebbero dovuto risolverlo da soli.  
\- Non volevo tornare finché non avessi potuto darle l'amore che merita, ma ormai non importa più. - Disse tristemente e Giles lo guardò senza capire perché fosse tanto abbattuto.  
\- Perché dici che non importa? -  
\- Io sono un gatto. Non posso sperare di essere diverso da questo. -  
\- Ma durante la battaglia eri umano! -  
\- Era solo una cosa temporanea e non ho alcun controllo su di essa. E poi... - Si interruppe.  
\- Cosa? -  
\- Non hai visitato quel museo, vero? -  
\- Avrei dovuto? -  
\- Solo se ti interessava vedere una stanza con qualche cianfrusaglia appartenuta al grande e crudele mago Valerius Da Silva. -  
\- Hanno una sala dedicata a te?! -  
\- Si. E non solo. Hanno anche il mio corpo. -  
\- Il tuo corpo?! -  
\- Esatto. Valerius Da Silva è morto molti secoli fa. Ora resta solo Valerius il gatto. Vedere il mio cadavere me lo ha fatto capire. Inutile illudersi. -  
Giles lo fissò in silenzio. Non sapeva cosa dire per consolare quel dolore quieto ma profondo. Istintivamente gli carezzò la testa e Valerius scoppiò in una risata amara.  
\- Vedi? Non lo avresti fatto con un essere umano. Io sono un gatto che si può consolare con una carezza e una grattatina sotto al muso. -  
\- Io... Scusa. -  
\- Non importa. Sono un gatto, va bene così. A proposito, sfilami il collare. -  
Giles prese il medaglione di Xinuxunil e il dischetto di pietra e li osservò.  
\- Dove li trovati? -  
\- L'amuleto era mio... Di Valerius Da Silva quando era ancora vivo... Puoi tenerlo tu se vuoi. Il medaglione l'ho rubato ai Lug. -  
\- Cosa?! -  
\- La tua dea è sigillata lì dentro. Quei fanatici le hanno teso una trappola. -  
Giles lo guardò, allibito. Era per questo che uno dei Lug gli aveva sbattuto in faccia la rivista con l'annuncio?  
\- Xini è in questo medaglione? -  
\- Sì e ti consiglio di non liberarla per il momento. Se la liberi, liberi anche il suo potere e lo sentiranno. Se i Lug ci trovano, siamo morti. Se lo scoprono i fratelli di Xinuxunil, siamo morti lo stesso. -  
Giles annuì e si fece scivolare il ciondolo intorno al collo insieme all'amuleto di Valerius. Per il momento era meglio non fare nulla: se i Lug avessero scoperto che Xini era di nuovo libera, avrebbero potuto fare del male a Seihoshi.  
\- Grazie per averla salvata, Val. Mi dispiace di aver dubitato di te... -  
Valerius agitò la coda come per dire che non importava e si acciambellò sulle ginocchia di Giles.  
\- Allora, cosa è successo da quando sono andato via? Suppongo che abbiate vinto la battaglia perché il mondo è ancora intero. Raccontami tutto. -  
Giles gli rivolse un sorriso ironico.  
\- Spero che tu non abbia sonno. - Gli disse e iniziò a raccontare.


	7. A Voice in the Wind

Mimete guardò fuori dalla finestra della casa di Giles e si tirò indietro con un brivido. La casa era protetta da una fitta barriera di incantesimi e quindi lei e Anya erano relativamente al sicuro, ma quello che stava accadendo nel resto della città era inquietante.  
Apparentemente non era cambiato nulla: la gente continuava a camminare per strada, gli uccellini volavano di albero in albero e i negozi aprivano normalmente, ma c'era qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato. Le persone sembravano prive di energia, come se si muovessero automaticamente, senza sapere davvero quello che stavano facendo e ogni tanto sparivano senza lasciare traccia.  
Anya aveva tenuto aperto il negozio il giorno dopo che Mimete era piombata a casa di Giles, ma poi aveva deciso che era più saggio chiuderlo finché il pericolo non fosse passato. Mimete alla fine le aveva raccontato piangendo quello che era successo a Hope ed entrambe avevano tentato di contattare Giles in ogni modo, ma Tokyo, e forse l'intero Giappone, sembrava essere isolata dal resto del mondo.  
\- Sei certa che tra la magia che vi ha insegnato quel Rayne non ci fosse un qualche incantesimo di comunicazione? - Chiese Anya arrivando alle spalle di Mimete e facendola sobbalzare per la sorpresa.  
La ragazza la guardò con aria miserabile.  
\- Tutto quello che ci insegnava erano evocazioni e roba del genere, il suo scopo era quello di liberare un drago nero per scatenare il caos sulla città. -  
\- Quindi siete voi la causa di tutto questo?! -  
\- No, è successo qualcosa di strano durante il rituale. Noi dovevamo solo far apparire un mostro, lo avevamo già fatto altre volte, avremmo dovuto essere in grado di controllarlo, Ethan ce lo aveva insegnato... C'era un uomo, un bel ragazzo tra l'altro, che ha fatto apparire un altro essere demoniaco... - Mimete scoppiò di nuovo in lacrime. - E quella creatura ha preso Hope! -  
Anya la guardò singhiozzare senza la minima compassione.  
\- E' da idioti pasticciare con la magia. Per colpa vostra siamo tutti in pericolo. -  
\- Ma cosa potevo fare? Ha preso il mio potere! -  
\- Appunto! Se non lo avesse fatto forse ora non sarebbe tanto forte! In ogni caso dobbiamo contattare Giles. Qualche idea? -  
\- Forse potrei riuscire a mandare un messaggio a Eudial... - Ammise Mimete tremando. - Ma se lo facessi... lei mi ucciderebbe di sicuro... -  
\- Potresti contattare Eudial? -  
\- Lei è come me, in teoria i nostri poteri dovrebbero permetterci di comunicare telepaticamente, ma non ci ho mai provato, non so se ci posso riuscire e poi quel demone mi ha strappato tutti i poteri, non so se la telepatia funziona ancora... -  
\- Provaci subito allora! -  
\- Ma lei mi odia! Mi ucciderà! -  
\- Se non lo fa lei, lo farà di sicuro Rupert Giles non appena saprà cosa è successo a Hope. E se non lo farà lui, ci penserà il demone che opprime Tokyo non appena le barriere magiche su questa casa cederanno. La tua unica speranza è aiutarci a chiamare Giles ed Eudial. Fallo subito! -  
Mimete continuò a piagnucolare, ma obbedì ad Anya e si inginocchiò a terra cercando di concentrarsi il più possibile per trasmettere il messaggio. Per qualche minuto temette di non essere in grado di farlo, poi sentì una tenue risposta nella mente, un guizzo di riconoscimento seguito da un'ondata di odio e seppe di aver trovato Eudial.  
"Tornate subito a Tokyo, Hope è in pericolo."  
Trasmise il messaggio in fretta, poi interruppe il contatto, terrorizzata dalla collera che Eudial provava ancora nei suoi confronti e scoppiò di nuovo a piangere.

Il professor Donovan proseguì il cammino lungo i sentieri del promontorio e per l'ennesima volta si chiese cosa stesse facendo in quel luogo, senza però riuscire a trovare una risposta sensata. Il sole era sorto poco prima e iniziava a fare caldo. Donovan si fermò un attimo per riposare, la notte insonne iniziava a pesare e inoltre non ricordava quando avesse mangiato l'ultima volta, e ne approfittò per controllare nuovamente i riferimenti geografici sulla traduzione.  
I segni che conducevano al santuario dei Lug corrispondevano perfettamente e il professore si ritrovò a tracciare con un dito nella polvere del sentiero il simbolo che avrebbe dovuto aprire la strada per il tempio.  
"Che idiozia." Pensò, ma, quando rialzò lo sguardo, trasalì nel notare una diramazione del sentiero che prima non c'era.  
"E' sempre stata lì," si disse "semplicemente non l'ho notata. Devo aver preso un colpo di sole se anche solo per un attimo ho creduto a queste cretinerie magiche..."  
Si rimise in tasca la traduzione, irritato, ma prese la nuova svolta del sentiero e, prima che il pensiero razionale potesse impedirglielo, si sorprese a tracciare altri simboli sulle pietre ai lati della strada.  
La verità era che quel rituale insolito lo incuriosiva, era completamente diverso da qualunque cosa avesse mai letto in un documento antico e poi il posto in cui si trovava corrispondeva talmente bene alla descrizione che gli veniva naturale compiere quei movimenti antichi di millenni.  
"Diciamo che è una riproduzione storica." Si disse, perché, nonostante tutto, una parte della sua mente continuava a ripetergli che si stava comportando da idiota.  
Eppure il giorno prima erano successe tante cose impossibili che una in più non stonava dopotutto.  
Arrivò in una radura addossata a una parete di roccia e sedette su una grossa pietra per riposare e rileggere la traduzione, anche se ormai la conosceva a memoria. In lontananza si sentiva il rumore del mare e il fruscio delle foglie al vento era rilassante e gradevole come una musica. Se chiudeva gli occhi aveva quasi l'impressione di sentire parole che si intrecciavano al canto del vento...  
Un attimo.  
Donovan riaprì gli occhi con un brivido.  
Erano davvero parole.  
Qualcuno, una voce di donna, stava cantando!  
\- Chi è?! - Chiese ad alta voce. - C'è qualcuno? -  
La voce che stava cantando si interruppe di colpo e dopo qualche istante gli parlò, esitante.  
\- Può sentirmi? - Gli chiese da un punto che a Donovan sembrò molto vicino, come se fosse stata la stessa roccia del promontorio a parlare.  
Il professore si guardò intorno, a disagio.  
\- Chi ha parlato? Fatti vedere! -  
\- Allora può sentirmi davvero! Credevo che i Lug avessero isolato la zona! -  
\- I Lug?! - Donovan trasalì nel sentire quel nome, possibile che esistessero veramente? Forse si era addormentato e stava sognando...  
\- Mi deve aiutare! Mi tengono prigioniera! -  
\- Ma chi sei? Non riesco a vederti! -  
Improvvisamente gli venne in mente la misteriosa apparizione del sentiero di poco prima e tracciò sulla roccia lo stesso simbolo che aveva disegnato nella polvere.  
Fu come se un velo si fosse sollevato da davanti ai suoi occhi e Donovan si trovò a fissare il viso di una giovane che lo guardava da un'apertura nella parete di roccia.  
La ragazza si accorse che ora l'uomo riusciva a vederla e gli sorrise.  
\- Mi chiamo Seihoshi. Come ha fatto a trovarmi? E' stato Rupert Giles a mandarla qui? -  
Il professore riconobbe il nome dell'Osservatore e si rese conto perché gli avesse detto che la traduzione era tanto urgente. Probabilmente Giles era intenzionato a venire lui stesso a cercare questa ragazza, ma questo significava che i Lug esistevano davvero e, a leggere la traduzione, non c'era da scherzare con loro. Per un attimo fu tentato di mandare al diavolo tutto e fuggire prima che fosse troppo tardi, ma gli occhi della ragazza lo tennero inchiodato dove si trovava e si ritrovò ad annuire.  
\- In un certo senso sono qui a causa di Rupert Giles. Perché ti tengono prigioniera? -  
\- E' troppo lungo da spiegare ora. Può liberarmi? -  
\- Non puoi semplicemente uscire da quell'apertura? -  
\- C'è una barriera magica. Ma se Giles l'ha mandata a salvarmi, lei deve essere un grande mago, in fondo è riuscito a trovarmi senza problemi no? -  
Seihoshi era tanto convinta delle sue parole che Donovan non osò dirle che fino a pochi minuti prima aveva considerato la magia una favola per bambini idioti. Guardò la traduzione in cerca di qualche incantesimo che potesse fare al caso suo e infine tracciò una serie di simboli intorno all'apertura.  
\- Così dovrebbe funzionare... credo. -  
\- Credo? - Seihoshi lo guardò perplessa, ma allungò un dito a sfiorare l'aria davanti a sé e sorrise soddisfatta. - C'è riuscito! Ora mi aiuti a uscire, presto! -  
\- Ma i Lug non si accorgeranno che sei scappata? -  
\- Sicuramente lo faranno, ma lei mi proteggerà no? E poi ora non sono in molti qui. Qualche ora fa ho sentito che dicevano di aver individuato un certo "Valerius" e sono partiti in massa per andare a prenderlo. Chiunque sia non lo invidio, ma questo è il momento migliore per fuggire. -  
Allungò le mani a stringere quelle di Donovan e il professore la aiutò a scavalcare l'apertura.  
Seihoshi cancellò i simboli intorno alla fenditura e la roccia tornò ad apparire come una parete solida.  
\- Così non capiranno subito da dove sono scappata. Perderanno più tempo a cercarmi. -  
Poi gli afferrò un polso e lo trascinò nei boschi.  
Corsero lungo il pendio, tenendosi lontani dal sentiero, ma quando Seihoshi accennò a tornare verso la strada, Donovan la fermò.  
\- Questi Lug non sono stupidi, vero? -  
\- No, anzi credo che siano molto pericolosi, anche se Rupert ha detto che a me non farebbero mai del male... -  
\- Allora non possiamo andare verso la strada, quello è il primo posto dove cercheranno. Dobbiamo scendere verso il mare. -  
\- Ma così saremo in trappola! -  
\- Non è detto, guarda qui. -  
Donovan le mostrò la cartina turistica che aveva comprato in un'edicola per potersi orientare lungo i sentieri. Le indicò una pubblicità di un servizio di noleggio barche e gommoni.  
\- Qui c'è scritto che una barca porta i turisti in una spiaggia isolata tutte le mattine alle dieci. Se riusciamo a raggiungere questa spiaggia potremo farci dare un passaggio fino al porto e da lì prendere la mia auto. Se siamo fortunati i Lug ci staranno ancora cercando lungo la strada e per i sentieri del promontorio. -  
\- Non sembra molto distante. -  
\- No, ma non abbiamo molto tempo, sbrigati. -

Giles si accorse che mentre lui dormiva, Valerius era scomparso e, quando vide Tera in giardino che cercava di insegnare a Midnight a volare ubbidendo ai suoi comandi, capì anche perché il gatto si era nascosto. Durante la notte avevano parlato a lungo di quello che era successo da quando si erano separati, ma ogni volta che Giles accennava a Tera, Valerius cambiava discorso e l'Osservatore non era riuscito a dirgli che la ragazza aspettava un bambino che probabilmente era suo figlio. Pensò che forse era meglio così, sarebbe stato meglio sia per Valerius che per Tera risolvere i loro problemi da soli, senza interferenze esterne. Per il momento il gatto preferiva restare nascosto, non avrebbe saputo spiegare la sua presenza in Italia quando tutti pensavano che era rimasto a Tokyo.  
Sarebbero tornati presto a casa: non appena Donovan avesse finito la traduzione e Giles fosse riuscito a liberare Seihoshi e a trovare qualche traccia sul nemico che aveva incontrato a Tokyo, avrebbe chiesto un aereo al Consiglio.  
Uscì di casa e raggiunse Tera.  
\- Ti sei svegliata presto. -  
\- Non avevo molto sonno. - Rispose la ragazza lanciando il draghetto verso di lui. - Vai dal fallito, ora! - Il draghetto volò in circolo e tornò a posarsi sulla spalla di Tera.  
Giles sorrise.  
\- Non mi sembra che ti obbedisca molto. -  
\- Lo farà prima o poi. Spero. -  
Midnight le mordicchiò l'estremità della treccia e poi balzò a terra, affascinato da una formica che camminava nel prato.  
\- E' un cucciolo in fondo, dagli tempo. -  
\- Sta diventando grosso però. Se non impara adesso a obbedire sarà un problema. -  
\- Non è sempre facile essere genitori. -  
Tera lo guardò sospettosa.  
\- Cosa vuoi dire?! -  
\- Ieri ho parlato con Donovan. -  
\- E allora? -  
\- Non è simpatico, ma credo che non sia una cattiva persona in fondo. -  
\- Pazienza. Per me non esiste. -  
\- Non avere troppa fretta di escluderlo dalla tua vita, Tera. -  
\- Ci ha abbandonate in mezzo alla guerra, non ti basta?! Ora dovrei fare la figlia affettuosa solo perché dopo quindici anni si ricorda ancora di me?! -  
\- Non ho detto questo. Solo, pensaci bene prima di prendere una decisione definitiva. -  
\- Perché dovrei? -  
\- Cosa farai dopo che sarà nato il bambino? -  
Tera lo guardò, presa alla sprovvista.  
\- Non ci ho ancora pensato... Sono la Cacciatrice, è stupido pensare al futuro quando puoi morire da un giorno all'altro... -  
\- E' proprio questo il punto. Puoi anche smettere di cacciare i vampiri, ma sei sempre la Cacciatrice, è probabile che saranno loro a venire a cercare te. E se ti dovesse succedere qualcosa, che ne sarà del bambino? Con Donovan potrebbe crescere al sicuro. -  
\- Si è visto che bravo padre che è... Se io dovessi morire preferirei che mio figlio restasse con te, fallito. -  
\- Donovan può migliorare e comunque con lui il bambino potrebbe avere una vita normale, che io non potrei dargli. -  
\- E' per questo che non sei rimasto con Sofia quando ne avevi l'opportunità? -  
Giles annuì.  
\- Non solo, ma è stato uno dei motivi che mi ha spinto ad andare via. -  
Tera rimase in silenzio per un attimo, poi si chinò per prendere in braccio Midnight e lo tenne stretto a sé - Non posso perdonarlo per averci abbandonate, ma penserò a quello che mi hai detto. -  
\- Nel frattempo cerca di non morire, ok? - Le disse, commosso.  
Giles l'abbracciò di impulso e stranamente Tera non protestò.


	8. Someone Like Me

Eudial aprì gli occhi con un brivido e si guardò intorno per qualche secondo prima di rendersi conto che si trovava sul materasso steso nel retro del furgone.  
Faceva caldo, ma Spike, ancora addormentato accanto a lei era freddo.  
Come un vampiro.  
Come un cadavere.  
Si alzò senza svegliarlo e scivolò fuori dal veicolo in silenzio. Si sentiva dolorante per i colpi che aveva preso da Tera il giorno prima, ma quello che le bruciava di più era la sensazione di essere stata completamente inutile.  
Se fosse stato per lei Tera avrebbe potuto tranquillamente uccidere Donovan e poi scappare via per sempre.  
"Sono diventata così debole da farmi sconfiggere da una donna incinta?" Si chiese guardando Tera e Giles che parlavano mentre Midnight svolazzava per il prato intorno a loro.  
Istintivamente si sfiorò con una mano il ventre piatto e si chiese se lei avrebbe mai avuto figli.  
Sicuramente non con Spike. I morti non possono dare la vita.  
E forse con nessun altro. In fondo lei non era un essere umano, era diversa da tutti gli altri.  
Spike, Valerius, persino Xinuxunil, erano più simili a Giles, a Tera e al resto dell'umanità di quanto non lo fosse lei.  
Appartenevano tutti allo stesso mondo e lei no.  
Improvvisamente si sentì incredibilmente sola e si stupì della fitta di invidia che provò nel vedere Giles che abbracciava Tera.  
La ragazza si lasciò abbracciare dall'Osservatore per qualche secondo, poi alzò lo sguardo e vide Eudial. Si staccò da Giles e le andò incontro guardandola in viso con un'espressione strana, quasi imbarazzata.  
Tera alzò una mano a sfiorarle appena il lato graffiato del viso e distolse lo sguardo.  
\- Ti fa male? - Le chiese con un tono forzatamente indifferente ed Eudial si rese conto che quella era la cosa più simile a una scusa che potesse uscire dalle labbra di Tera. Il rendersi conto che l'altra ragazza era dispiaciuta per averla colpita la fece sentire furiosa e patetica.  
\- Non è niente. Non ho bisogno della tua pietà. - Le disse più bruscamente di quanto avesse voluto e lo sguardo sorpreso e ferito di Tera la fece sentire meglio per un attimo.  
\- Ehi, ma cosa ti prende?! - Iniziò Tera rispondendole a tono, poi sembrò rendersi conto che probabilmente Eudial ce l'aveva con lei per quello che era successo il giorno prima e si interruppe.  
Giles guardò le due ragazze, stupito dalla reazione di Eudial e dall'insolita remissività di Tera, ma non disse nulla. Era un momento confuso e complicato per tutti, era normale che le ragazze fossero nervose.  
Infilò una mano in tasca a sfiorare il ciondolo di Xini, ma la sua vicinanza non lo calmò.  
Finché era intrappolata nel medaglione era come se si trovasse dall'altra parte del mondo e quella situazione lo faceva sentire frustrato.  
Seihoshi era prigioniera come Xini, un nuovo pericolo si stava avvicinando e lui non sapeva che fare.  
Si costrinse a pensare alle parole rassicuranti di Sofia e si rilassò un po': erano sopravvissuti a tante cose, avrebbero passato anche quel momento.  
Voleva crederci, doveva crederci se voleva andare avanti.

Seihoshi guardò il mare che scorreva veloce accanto al motoscafo e socchiuse gli occhi godendosi il sole sulla pelle dopo tanto tempo passato all'interno della grotta dei Lug.  
Si voltò a guardare il professor Donovan che dormiva profondamente sui sedili della barca e si chiese chi fosse quell'uomo. Aveva detto di conoscere Rupert Giles, ma l'inglese non le aveva mai parlato di lui, ne era certa.  
Dopo essere saliti sul motoscafo non avevano avuto occasione di parlare: Donovan aveva parlato col capitano e aveva noleggiato la barca per un lungo giro turistico delle coste prima di tornare in porto, poi si era steso sul sedile e si era addormentato, apparentemente stremato.  
Seihoshi si era chiesta del motivo di quel comportamento, poi si era resa conto che i Lug li avrebbero cercati lungo le strade che portavano lontano dall'Argentario. Alla sera, quando loro sarebbero tornati in porto, i Lug li avrebbero cercati più lontani, non si sarebbero certo aspettati di trovarli così vicini, in mezzo ai turisti a godersi una gita in barca lungo le coste.  
Aveva paura che quei fanatici riuscissero a catturarla nuovamente, ma si disse che doveva fidarsi di Donovan. Giles non lo avrebbe mandato a salvarla se non si fosse fidato di lui, perciò doveva avere fiducia anche lei.  
Per il momento era libera ed era già più di quanto non avesse osato sperare. Doveva stare calma e sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Eudial voltò le spalle a Giles e a Tera e fece per entrare in casa, quando sentì la presenza di qualcuno nella sua mente, la presenza di qualcuno simile a lei. Trattenne il respiro nel riconoscere che si trattava di Mimete e alla sorpresa iniziale subentrò l'odio, un'ira ardente verso la persona che tanto tempo prima era quasi riuscita a ucciderla.  
Se Mimete entrava in contatto con lei, Eudial sarebbe sicuramente riuscita a trovarla! E finalmente avrebbe avuto l'occasione di ripagarla per quello che le aveva fatto e forse sarebbe riuscita a sfogare la rabbia che sentiva in sé contro qualcuno che la meritava davvero.  
Prima che potesse tentare di localizzarla, Mimet le trasmise un messaggio e interruppe il contatto.  
"Tornate subito a Tokyo, Hope è in pericolo."  
L'irritazione per aver perso l'occasione di trovare la sua nemica si trasformò in sorpresa e poi in preoccupazione quando Eudial si rese conto del significato del messaggio.  
Come diavolo faceva Mimete a conoscere Hope? Forse li aveva spiati quando aveva messo la bomba sulla macchina di Giles, ma perché ora la contattava per dirle che Hope era in pericolo?  
Che l'avesse rapita per continuare a tormentare Eudial? Però il tono del messaggio non sembrava minaccioso, quanto disperato e pieno di paura.  
Era forse una trappola?  
Si girò verso Giles e gli riferì quello che era successo.  
L'Osservatore impallidì e tentò di telefonare ad Anya, ma, come era già successo l'ultima volta che aveva provato a chiamare in Giappone, le linee erano isolate. La volta precedente aveva pensato a un guasto sulla linea, ma ora le cose gli sembravano molto più preoccupanti.  
\- Cosa vuoi fare, Giles? - Gli chiese Eudial.  
\- Torniamo immediatamente a Tokyo. -  
\- Potrebbe essere una trappola. Anzi, quasi sicuramente lo è, non ci si può fidare di Mimete. -  
\- Lo so, ma se conosce Hope, molto probabilmente l'ha rapita o qualcosa del genere. Devo tornare a casa e salvarla. So che può essere pericoloso, ma non posso abbandonarla. Avrei dovuto portarla con noi sin dal principio... -  
\- Fallito, cosa farai con Seihoshi? - Chiese Tera e Giles la guardò con un'espressione angosciata.  
\- I Lug non le faranno del male. Per il momento non è in pericolo. Dovrà aspettare. -  
Giles chiamò il Consiglio degli Osservatori e parlò al telefono per qualche minuto, poi tornò a rivolgersi alle due ragazze.  
\- Fra poche ore avremo a disposizione un aereo privato che partirà da Roma, nel frattempo riporterò Herta da Donovan e mi farò dare quello che ha tradotto finora, poi proseguiremo per l'aeroporto. Eu, puoi occuparti tu dei preparativi? Ora devo parlare con Sofia. Tera, tu vieni con me. -  
L'Osservatore prese la ragazza per un polso e la trascinò in casa con sé.  
\- Ehi, fallito, che ti prende? Così mi fai male! -  
\- Non sei una Cacciatrice? -  
\- Ok, ok, non mi fai male, ma non sei affatto gentile! - Protestò Tera. - E poi perché mi hai trascinata in casa, non devi parlare con Sofia? Io che c'entro? -  
\- Credo di intuirlo. - Disse Sofia aprendo la porta della sua camera da letto. Sia Giles che Tera si fermarono a guardarla, sorpresi, e la donna riprese a parlare. - Stai per partire, non è vero Rupert? -  
Giles fece per rispondere, ma Tera lo interruppe.  
\- Si, ok, ma ancora non capisco io cosa c'entro. -  
\- Rupert sta per chiedermi se puoi restare qui con me. -  
\- Cosa?! Che diavolo sta dicendo?! Io sono una Cacciatrice, non può lasciarmi qui se a Tokyo ci sono nemici da affrontare, non è vero fallito? -  
\- Aspetti un bambino, Tera. Qui sarai al sicuro. -  
\- Ma sei impazzito?! Non puoi abbandonarmi qui! -  
\- Sono disposto a lasciare Seihoshi in mano a una setta di cultisti psicopatici, prova a immaginare se non posso lasciare te qui, perfettamente al sicuro, con una persona di cui mi fido ciecamente. -  
\- Non esiste! -  
Giles la ignorò e si rivolse a Sofia.  
\- Mi dispiace di non avertene parlato prima. -  
\- Avevo immaginato che mi avresti chiesto una cosa del genere. E la mia risposta è sì. -  
\- Nemmeno a me hai chiesto nulla, fallito! E io non sono d'accordo, scordati di potermi trattare così! -  
Giles si costrinse a non guardarla.  
\- Vado a svegliare Herta, non abbiamo molto tempo. -  
Giles si affrettò ad allontanarsi e Tera si voltò verso Sofia, furiosa.  
\- E lei non dice nulla?! Le va bene essere lasciata sola da un giorno all'altro?! -  
\- Deve andarmi bene. Sapevo fin dall'inizio che sarebbe stato così. Sarebbe ingiusto lamentarmi per una cosa che era chiara sin dal principio. -  
\- A me non va bene invece! Lo ama vero? -  
Sofia si lasciò sfuggire un breve sospiro.  
\- Si, anche se è stupido da parte mia. -  
\- Perché non lo segue allora? Come può accettare che lui entri ed esca dalla sua vita solo quando gli fa comodo? -  
\- Sarei un peso e metterei in pericolo sia le nostre vite che quella di Lyra. Se fossi sola forse lo farei, ma non potrei mai rischiare che possa accadere qualcosa a mia figlia per colpa del mio egoismo. E' per questo che anche tu devi restare qui. Rupert non te lo avrebbe mai imposto, altrimenti. -  
\- Ma non posso lasciarlo andare a combattere chissà quale nemico da solo! -  
\- Non lo stai già facendo? Non è solo Eudial a cacciare i vampiri ora? -  
\- Ma sono solo semplici vampiri, non sappiamo cosa possa aspettarlo a Tokyo! -  
\- Fidati di Eudial, non permetterà che gli succeda qualcosa di brutto. -  
\- Ma... -  
\- E poi se resti qui potrai comunicargli i risultati delle traduzioni del professor Donovan e avere accesso all'archivio di Roma del Consiglio degli Osservatori. Puoi aiutarlo anche da qui, forse più di quanto potresti fare a Tokyo. E poi potresti conoscere meglio tuo padre e tua sorella. -  
\- Non me ne importa niente! Mi ha abbandonato in mezzo alla guerra! -  
Sofia scoppiò a ridere e Tera la fissò allibita e irritata.  
\- Ora cosa c'è da ridere? -  
\- Non trovi buffo il fatto di essere arrabbiata con tuo padre perché non ti ha portato al sicuro e con Rupert perché non vuole metterti in pericolo? E' un po' contraddittorio, non trovi? -  
Tera sorrise suo malgrado e in quel momento Giles tornò tenendo per mano Herta, ancora insonnolita.  
\- Se vuoi puoi andare con lui da Donovan. - Disse Sofia, rivolgendosi a Tera. - Poi verrò a prenderti io alla biblioteca. -  
\- No. Resterò qui, se proprio devo. Voglio parlare con Eudial prima che parta. -  
\- Tornerò. E' una promessa. - Disse Giles guardando sia Tera che Sofia.  
\- Cerca di stare attento, razza di scemo. -  
L'Osservatore le sorrise.  
\- Farò del mio meglio. -  
Tera lo abbracciò e Giles la tenne stretta, poi si staccò da lei e andò via, seguito da Herta.  
La ragazza rimase a guardare la porta finché non sentì il rumore dell'auto che partiva, poi si girò verso Sofia, rendendosi conto che Giles non aveva nemmeno salutato la donna.  
\- Non è giusto, non le ha detto nulla! Nemmeno una parola! -  
Sofia le sorrise, un po' tristemente.  
\- Non ce n'era bisogno. A volte le parole sono inutili quando conosci il cuore di qualcuno. Va bene così. -


	9. I'm Not a Hero

Giles posteggiò la macchina e lanciò uno sguardo alla bambina seduta sul sedile del passeggero. Herta sembrava assorta e l'Osservatore pensò che fosse preoccupata perché a casa di Donovan non avevano trovato nessuno.  
\- Stai tranquilla, probabilmente è in biblioteca. -  
\- Lo so. Papà lavora spesso tutta la notte. -  
Giles si chiese se in quelle occasioni Herta restasse a casa da sola e la bambina sembrò quasi leggergli nel pensiero.  
\- A lui non importa niente di me. - Disse con amarezza. - Ieri non è nemmeno venuto a cercarmi. -  
\- Non dire così, sono certo che sarà felice di rivederti. Ieri avevo lasciato un messaggio alla bibliotecaria per avvisarlo che eri con noi per giocare con Lyra, per questo non è venuto a prenderti, sapeva che ti stavi divertendo. - Le rispose Giles mentre scendevano dall'auto per avviarsi verso la biblioteca, ma in cuor suo non ne era molto convinto.  
\- Lyra è tua figlia? -  
\- No, mia figlia è in Giappone. Per questo devo partire, per tornare da lei. - Rispose l'Osservatore, con una fitta di preoccupazione. Sperava con tutto il cuore che il messaggio di Mimete fosse solo una trappola, uno stratagemma per attirarli in Giappone. Non aveva paura di affrontare un nemico, ma il pensiero che Hope potesse essere in pericolo lo terrorizzava.  
"Non avrei dovuto lasciarla sola." Pensò, sentendosi in colpa e non molto diverso da Donovan. Aveva fatto presto a giudicare l'archeologo come una persona sgradevole ed egoista, ma lui quanto era diverso?  
Quante persone aveva abbandonato o ferito nel corso della sua vita?  
E lo stava facendo di nuovo.  
Si sentiva in colpa nei confronti di Sofia anche se lei non glielo faceva pesare in alcun modo.  
\- Papà non c'è. -  
La voce di Herta lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri.  
\- Uh... cosa? -  
\- Papà non è nel suo ufficio. -  
\- Vieni, chiediamo alla bibliotecaria. -  
La ragazza gli spiegò che la sera prima, quando era andata a casa, il professore stava ancora lavorando nel suo ufficio, ma quella mattina non si era ancora presentato.  
\- E' strano, - disse - di solito il professor Donovan arriva sempre in anticipo. A volte, quando era il mio turno di aprire la biblioteca, lo trovavo seduto sui gradini davanti alla porta che leggeva uno dei suoi testi e aspettava per poter entrare. Alla fine gli ho dato una copia delle chiavi così può entrare e uscire quando vuole. Stamattina la porta era chiusa a chiave, quindi deve essere uscito dopo che me ne sono andata. -  
Gli occhi di Herta si riempirono di lacrime.  
\- Non ha dormito a casa... E' andato via? Mi ha abbandonata ora che ha ritrovato la sua prima figlia? -  
\- Non dire sciocchezze, sono certo che tiene moltissimo a te. Vedrai che tra poco sarà qui, andiamo ad aspettarlo nel suo studio. -  
Giles chiese alla bibliotecaria di avvisarlo se Donovan avesse chiamato e si diresse verso l'ufficio privato dell'archeologo.  
Herta prese un libro e si lasciò cadere su una poltrona con aria infelice, mentre l'Osservatore esaminò la scrivania. Notò che il libro che aveva portato a Donovan era appoggiato con cura da una parte, mentre un fascio di fogli stampati e spillati insieme era posato al centro della scrivania. Un foglietto adesivo giallo era attaccato sulla prima pagina e Donovan vi aveva scritto a penna il nome dell'Osservatore.  
Giles prese i fogli, staccò l'appunto ed esaminò la traduzione.  
Lesse la prima pagina, poi sfogliò tutto il fascicolo rapidamente, leggendo qualche riga qua e là mentre il suo stupore cresceva.  
Aveva pensato che Donovan avrebbe tradotto solo qualche pagina, ma, a quanto pareva, aveva finito il lavoro in una sola notte.  
L'Osservatore sedette alla scrivania e iniziò a leggere. Tera ed Eudial avevano avuto una fortuna enorme a trovare quel testo, molto più grande di quanto non avesse potuto immaginare: il libro descriveva in maniera dettagliata le cerimonie e gli incantesimi dei Lug, compresa l'ubicazione dei vari santuari e le regole dell'ordine. Con quelle informazioni, probabilmente sarebbe riuscito a salvare Seihoshi e forse a trovare un modo di liberare Xinuxunil.  
Ma per il momento non c'era tempo di fare nulla. L'aereo per il Giappone sarebbe stato pronto a partire prima di sera e prima di allora aveva molte cose da fare.  
Per prima cosa fotocopiò la traduzione in più copie e si affrettò a spedirlo alle varie sedi del Consiglio degli Osservatori perché fosse conservata al sicuro anche se a lui fosse successo qualcosa.  
Quell'idea lo fulminò: e se i Lug avessero scoperto in qualche modo che Donovan stava traducendo quei documenti?  
Scartò subito l'ipotesi. Se i Lug avessero avuto a che fare con la sparizione dell'archeologo, non avrebbero lasciato in bella vista libro e traduzione, ma li avrebbero distrutti.  
Herta continuava a seguirlo passivamente, ma sembrava tanto triste che Giles si chiese cosa avrebbe potuto fare per distrarla un po'.  
Salendo in macchina notò una coda pelosa che sporgeva da sotto il sedile e si chinò a raccogliere Valerius che era rimasto a dormire in quel punto per tutto il tempo.  
\- Ecco dov'eri! - Disse Giles sorridendo al gatto mezzo addormentato. - Capiti a proposito. -  
Valerius sbadigliò, assonnato, chiedendosi cosa intendesse dire l'Osservatore, ma lo capì subito quando l'inglese lo mise fra le braccia di una bambina bionda dall'aria triste e imbronciata.  
\- Lui è Valerius. -  
\- E' il tuo gatto? -  
\- Sì. -  
\- Ha l'aria stupida. -  
Giles scoppiò a ridere, mentre Valerius accennò a soffiare, ma cambiò idea nel notare lo sguardo dell'Osservatore.  
"E va bene," pensò "facciamo ridere la mocciosa."  
Finse di dare la caccia a una mosca immaginaria saltando in modo volutamente goffo sul cruscotto dell'auto, poi si inseguì la coda e infine tornò a saltare in grembo a Herta, girandosi sulla schiena per farsi grattare la pancia.  
La bambina dischiuse la labbra per un attimo, poi represse il sorriso e si forzò a tornare seria, come se si vergognasse a mostrare un'emozione che non fosse tristezza o rabbia e ritrasse la mano che aveva allungato per accarezzare il gatto.  
\- Non me ne importa niente di questo sacco di pulci. Voglio papà. - Disse e iniziò a piangere.  
Valerius la guardò perplesso.  
\- Wow, questa ragazzina è gentile quasi quanto Tera. - Miagolò sarcasticamente.  
\- E' sua sorella. -  
\- Eh?! L'altra notte non mi hai raccontato proprio tutto, vero? -  
\- Non è colpa mia se ti sei addormentato. -  
Valerius stava per rispondere, ma la voce di Herta lo interruppe.  
\- Parli col gatto? - La bambina fissava Giles con aria inorridita.  
L'Osservatore sorrise imbarazzato.  
\- Molte persone parlano con i propri animali. E' normale... -  
\- No che non lo è! Voglio il mio papà, non voglio restare con un pazzo che parla a un gatto di cose senza senso! - Gridò scoppiando a piangere ancora più forte.

Seihoshi scese dalla barca e ringraziò con un sorriso smagliante il marinaio che l'aveva aiutata ad attraversare la passerella. Earh Donovan la afferrò per un polso e la strattonò bruscamente, trascinandola verso un negozio di souvenir sul lungo porto.  
\- Ehi, così mi fa male! -  
\- Credo che i Lug ci faranno molto più male se ci trovano e se continui a farti notare in questo modo lo faranno di sicuro. -  
\- E cosa avrei fatto per farmi notare, esattamente?! -  
\- Ma non te ne accorgi nemmeno?! Ti stai comportando da diva famosa, sorridendo in quel modo a chiunque e poi non puoi andartene in giro vestita da dea greca! Attiri troppo l'attenzione. -  
\- Io sono famosa. E probabilmente ero pure una dea. - Ribatté Seihoshi acidamente, ma in cuor suo doveva ammettere che il professore non aveva tutti i torti: il vestito che le avevano dato i membri del Lug era piuttosto vistoso, una specie di tunica di stoffa bianca iridescente fissata su una spalla da una spilla d'oro con il simbolo di Xinuxunil.  
Lasciò che Donovan le comprasse una t-shirt dall'aria pacchiana col disegno di un faro sul mare e la scritta "Souvenir dell'Argentario" stampata in lettere dorate, una gonna pareo decorata con una fantasia banale e un cappellino di cotone floscio un po' troppo grande per lei, ma che le copriva in parte capelli e viso.  
Donovan la osservò con aria critica.  
\- Meglio, ma i capelli si notano ancora troppo, dovresti tagliarli. -  
\- Se lo scordi! Se facessi una cosa del genere allora dovrebbe temere i miei fan e non i Lug. -  
\- Legali allora. -  
\- E secondo lei cosa sto facendo?! - Seihoshi finì di raccogliere i capelli in una treccia e guardò Donovan con aria di sfida, ma il professore stava già uscendo dal negozio e dovette affrettarsi a seguirlo.  
Raggiunsero il parcheggio senza problemi e Donovan avviò l'auto e si costrinse a guidare rispettando i limiti di velocità mentre si allontanava dall'Argentario.  
Per quanto lo riguardava avrebbe solo voluto fuggire da quel posto a tutta velocità, ma non poteva permettersi di attirare l'attenzione.  
Come gli era venuto in mente di dare retta alle istruzioni trovate in quel libro antico, si chiese. La sua curiosità era stata fin troppo appagata e ora si trovava in un guaio più grande di lui.  
Se quello che era scritto in quel libro era vero, e ormai era quasi certo che lo fosse, aveva buone probabilità di essere ucciso e sacrificato a una dea azteca. Se non lo era, in ogni caso si era andato a immischiare in un caso di rapimento e rischiava di fare lo stesso una brutta fine.  
Lanciò uno sguardo Seihoshi, ma la ragazza sembrava perfettamente tranquilla e guardava i campi di girasole fuori dal finestrino e quella serenità lo irritò ancora di più.  
\- Come diavolo fai a restare tanto calma quando una banda ti pazzi scatenati ti sta cercando? -  
\- Se Rupert ha mandato lei a salvarmi vuol dire che lei è in grado di proteggermi. A proposito, come mai non è venuto di persona? -  
\- Perché non mi ha mandato lui. -  
Seihoshi lo guardò spaventata e Donovan attese apposta qualche secondo prima di raccontarle la verità.  
"Ora non sei più tanto tranquilla, eh?" Pensò, con un senso di soddisfazione nel vederla preoccupata.  
\- Chi è lei? Cosa vuole da me? -  
\- In questo momento vorrei solo non averti mai incontrata ed essere rimasto a tradurre i miei testi antichi nella pace del mio studio. -  
\- Ha detto che veniva da parte di Rupert! Mi ha mentito?! -  
\- Rupert Giles mi ha chiesto solo di tradurre questo, - disse lanciandole in grembo il fascio di fogli della traduzione - poi io sono stato tanto stupido da seguire le istruzioni per giungere al santuario dei Lug. -  
Seihoshi sfogliò il fascicolo, accigliata.  
\- Quindi lei non è allenato al combattimento, alla magia o cose del genere? -  
\- Di solito "combattimento, magia e cose del genere" non sono materie che fanno parte del corso di studi di un archeologo. Anzi, mi chiedo cosa abbia a che fare con i Lug uno studioso come Rupert Giles. -  
\- Questo non lo so di preciso nemmeno io, ma Rupert non è un semplice accademico come lei. Credo che quello che fa davvero sia molto più importante di quanto immaginiamo. -  
\- Allora se è tanto importante chiamalo e digli che ti venga a prendere così in caso i cultisti faranno la pelle a lui e non a me. -  
\- Lo farei molto volentieri, se non temessi che i Lug lo tengano sotto controllo. Quando siamo venuti a Roma ci hanno trovati subito e non vedo come avrebbero potuto farlo visto che siamo arrivati con un volo privato. -  
\- Allora cosa proponi? Senza offesa, ma preferirei liberarmi di te prima di finire ammazzato. -  
Seihoshi fece per rispondergli a tono, ma lo sguardo le cadde sullo specchietto retrovisore e fissò una macchina bianca che aveva l'impressione di aver già visto qualche chilometro prima.  
\- Quell'auto lì non era dietro di noi anche poco fa? Crede che ci stia seguendo? -  
\- Non ci ho fatto caso, ma ci sono centinaia di macchine che fanno questa strada ogni giorno, potrebbe essere solo un caso. -  
Donovan guardò lo specchietto, a disagio, e decise di mettere alla prova la teoria di Seihoshi: al primo cartello che segnalava una stazione di servizio, mise la freccia a destra, come per fermarsi al distributore. Rallentò, come per fermarsi davanti alle pompe di benzina e vide dallo specchietto retrovisore che anche la macchina bianca stava entrando nel piazzale del distributore. Donovan accelerò nuovamente e tornò a immettersi nell'autostrada, sempre seguito dall'auto bianca.  
Tenne premuto l'acceleratore e superò alcune auto a tutta velocità.  
Seihoshi lo guardò allibita.  
\- Se corre in questo modo non serviranno i Lug per ammazzarci! -  
Donovan le lanciò il cellulare spento.  
\- Accendilo e chiama Rupert Giles. Tanto ormai sappiamo che i Lug ci stanno seguendo, anche se rintracciassero la chiamata non importa più. -  
La ragazza accese il telefonino e guardò preoccupata il paesaggio che sfrecciava accanto a loro.  
\- E' sicuro di essere in grado di guidare a questa velocità? -  
\- Ho letto abbastanza sui Lug per sapere che non voglio morire per mano loro. Se devo morire preferisco schiantarmi contro un camion che non essere torturato per mesi. Inoltre se guido in questo modo, prima o poi la polizia cercherà di fermarmi e spero che i Lug non siano tanto folli da ammazzarci davanti agli occhi degli agenti. Ora piantala di blaterare e telefona al tuo super eroe, preferirei che fosse lui a occuparsi dei cultisti cattivi, soprattutto se l'alternativa è quella di morire ammazzato o finire in galera. -  
Seihoshi compose il numero.


	10. Double Attack

Sofia sospirò nel vedere l'espressione cupa della ragazza seduta accanto alla finestra, ma Tera non se ne accorse. Guardava in direzione del prato, dove Eudial era intenta a caricare i bagagli sul furgone.  
Sofia andò a sedersi accanto a lei. Capiva perfettamente come si sentiva e quanto fosse sgradevole restare indietro senza poter fare nulla per aiutare le persone care.  
Midnight dormicchiava acciambellato ai piedi di Tera e agitava la coda nel sonno. Ormai cominciava a essere troppo grande per stare comodo in braccio alla ragazza e sembrava crescere ogni giorno più velocemente.  
\- Non volevi parlarle? - Chiese Sofia, indicando Eudial con un movimento della testa.  
\- Non so se lei voglia parlare a me. - Rispose Tera in tono piatto.  
Da quando suo padre era ricomparso nella sua vita si sentiva insolitamente fragile e quella sensazione non le piaceva. Come non le piaceva doversi separare da Giles e dalle persone più simili a una famiglia che avesse mai avuto. Quando aveva creduto che l'Osservatore fosse morto, lei si era allontanata da tutti, vagando per l'Italia a uccidere i vampiri insieme a Valerius. In quell'occasione il dolore era stato enorme, ma almeno allora sapeva che facendo il suo dovere di Cacciatrice poteva fare qualcosa di buono. Non si era mai sentita così inutile e impotente e si chiese se anche Valerius si fosse sentito così, intrappolato in quel corpo da gatto.  
Chissà dove era finito, si chiese.  
Non lo vedeva da prima della battaglia finale contro le sfere aliene ed era sparito senza lasciare traccia. Tera aveva avuto l'impressione che Giles sapesse qualcosa, ma con tutto quello che era successo, non aveva mai approfondito il discorso.  
La ragazza si sfiorò la pancia e si rese conto che non vedeva Valerius da prima di restare incinta. Chissà cosa le avrebbe detto se avesse saputo che si era fatta ingannare da Doyle in modo tanto stupido, probabilmente l'avrebbe sommersa di commenti sarcastici.  
Improvvisamente un cellulare iniziò a squillare e Sofia individuò il telefono e lo porse a Tera.  
\- E' il tuo? -  
\- E' del fallito. Deve averlo dimenticato. - Disse la ragazza premendo il tasto per accettare la chiamata.  
Sofia vide che l'espressione di Tera diventare seria e attenta, mentre parlava al telefono, poi la ragazza si alzò di scatto e corse a chiamare Eudial.

Eudial aveva visto Tera dirigersi verso di lei e, ancora di malumore, in un primo momento aveva deciso di ignorarla, ma qualcosa nella sua espressione l'aveva fatta preoccupare.  
\- E' successo qualcosa a Giles? -  
\- No, si tratta di Seihoshi. Donovan l'ha liberata, ma ora i Lug li stanno inseguendo. -  
\- Donovan... tuo padre? -  
Tera annuì.  
Eudial rifletté per qualche istante: Seihoshi e Donovan erano comuni esseri umani, se i Lug fossero riusciti a prenderli non avrebbero avuto la minima speranza di cavarsela. La ragazza non era certa di poterli aiutare, i Lug potevano mettere un blocco sul suo potere, ma non poteva nemmeno abbandonarli a loro stessi.  
\- Dove sono ora? -  
\- In autostrada, si dirigono verso Roma. -  
\- Dammi il cellulare, io e Spike cercheremo di rintracciarli, tu cerca Giles, temo che contro i Lug ci servirà anche il suo aiuto. -  
Eudial si mise al volante e partì sgommando, mentre Tera andò a chiamare Sofia per informarla di quello che stava accadendo.  
La donna ascoltò in silenzio, poi chiamò Lyra e si diresse verso la macchina.

Rupert Giles si appoggiò all'auto e guardò Herta che giocava con Valerius nel giardino della biblioteca. La bambina era bionda ed esile e non assomigliava molto a Tera, ma qualcosa nelle sue espressioni mentre giocava con il gatto non poteva fare a meno di ricordargli la sorella.  
Si chiese se Tera fosse ancora in collera con lui perché l'aveva lasciata con Sofia e sospirò.  
\- Tuo padre è un idiota, ma almeno tu non sei una Cacciatrice. - Sussurrò guardando la bambina che stava obbligando Valerius a saltare un bastoncino sollevato di qualche centimetro da terra. - O un Osservatore... - Aggiunse malinconicamente tirando fuori dalla tasca il medaglione di Xinuxunil per fissarlo.  
Il miagolio spaventato di Valerius gli fece sollevare lo sguardo di scatto: Herta non si era accorta di nulla, ma dalle strade intorno alla biblioteca avevano iniziato ad arrivare uomini vestiti di bianco che si stavano avvicinando lentamente.  
\- Herta! Sali in macchina! - Gridò Giles, ma la bambina si decise a muoversi solo quando il gatto le sfuggì dalle braccia e corse a rifugiarsi sulle spalle dell'Osservatore.  
La bambina corse verso di lui, ma uno dei Lug fu più veloce e la afferrò per le braccia e la bloccò.  
\- Lasciatela immediatamente, è solo una bambina! - Gridò Giles. - Se ce l'avete con me abbiate il coraggio di affrontarmi senza questi mezzucci schifosi! -  
Il capo dei Lug si fece avanti.  
\- Avrei dovuto saperlo che dietro a tutto questo c'eri tu, eretico. - Disse sprezzantemente. - Consegnaci immediatamente il gatto e la Sacra Stella oppure a pagare saranno anche questa bambina e la cantante. Voi due - disse indicando Giles e Valerius - potete considerarvi morti, ma se collaborate non faremo del male ai vostri amici. -  
\- Non farlo, Rupert Giles! - Disse Valerius freneticamente - Uccideranno tutti lo stesso, vogliono solo conservare la loro segretezza, non lasceranno testimoni. -  
L'Osservatore annuì e rimpianse di non aver avuto il tempo di leggere approfonditamente la traduzione di Donovan.  
Tenne stretto il medaglione di Xinuxunil e si preparò ad affrontare i Lug. Molto tempo prima Eudial aveva rischiato la vita, ma era riuscita a forzare il blocco dei Lug, forse ci sarebbe riuscito anche lui.  
Si preparò a combattere e anche Valerius lo era, sentiva le sue unghie affondate nella sua spalla, quando una macchina arrivò di corsa puntando sul Lug che teneva stretta Herta. L'uomo si fece da parte e per la sorpresa lasciò andare la bambina che corse a rifugiarsi dietro all'Osservatore.  
Giles guardò l'auto, preoccupato nel vedere Sofia, Tera e Midnight.  
Quando aveva scorto i Lug, Sofia aveva fatto scendere Lyra dall'auto e le aveva ordinato di nascondersi e non farsi vedere per nessun motivo, poi lei e Tera erano corse ad aiutare Giles.  
Le due donne e il drago scesero dalla macchina e si misero al fianco dell'Osservatore e Tera fissò sorpresa Valerius, ma non fece commenti, preparandosi invece ad affrontare i Lug.  
\- Volevo avvisarti che Donovan ha liberato Seihoshi e ora sono inseguiti da quei fanatici, ma a quanto pare vedo che lo hai già scoperto. - Disse a Giles e l'Osservatore la guardò sorpreso.  
\- Donovan ha liberato Seihoshi?! -  
\- E' quello che ho detto, quei fanatici non sono qui per questo? -  
\- No, sono qui per uccidere me e Valerius. -  
\- Confortante. -  
Uno dei Lug si avvicinò al capo per riferirgli qualcosa e l'uomo imprecò, poi impartì qualche ordine a un paio di sottoposti che si allontanarono in fretta.  
\- Ho l'impressione che lo abbiano scoperto anche loro adesso... - Riprese Tera nel notare l'espressione infuriata dell'uomo.  
\- Andate via subito. - Sussurrò Giles a Tera e Sofia, ma entrambe le donne si rifiutarono.  
\- Rupert, verrebbero lo stesso a cercarci. Non voglio lasciarti solo. -  
\- Almeno porta via Herta mentre combattiamo. -  
Sofia annuì e prese per mano la bambina, pronta ad allontanarsi alla prima occasione.  
\- Io penserò alle bambine allora. Sii prudente Rupert. -  
\- Tera, vai con lei, ti prego. -  
\- Non ho intenzione di restare a guardare mentre vi fate ammazzare. Non ce la faccio, fallito. -  
\- Dov'è Eudial? - Chiese Giles, rendendosi conto all'improvviso che lei e Spike non erano lì.  
\- E' andata a cercare di aiutare Seihoshi e Donovan. -  
\- Allora dovremo cavarcela senza di lei. -  
I Lug si mossero verso di loro e l'Osservatore si preparò ad attaccare.

Eudial imboccò l'autostrada a tutta velocità mentre Spike si teneva in contatto con Seihoshi, cercando di capire in che punto si trovassero.  
Dopo un po' la ragazza notò un auto sulla corsia opposta che veniva inseguita da altre auto che tentavano di mandarla fuori strada. Affidò il volante al vampiro e si teletrasportò, ricomparendo sul cofano di una delle macchine inseguitrici. Scorse il medaglione simbolo di Xinuxunil al collo di uno degli occupanti e scagliò all'interno dell'auto una sfera di potere prima che i Lug avessero il tempo di reagire, poi si teletrasportò nuovamente all'interno dell'auto di Donovan.  
L'uomo sbandò per la sorpresa nel vederla apparire all'improvviso all'interno del veicolo, ma si riprese in fretta, tornando a concentrarsi sulla guida.  
\- Tera mi ha detto che avete bisogno di aiuto. -  
Seihoshi le sorrise.  
\- Sei arrivata appena in tempo. Ancora un po' e ci avrebbero raggiunti... -  
Eudial chiuse gli occhi, colta da una fitta di dolore alla testa e l'altra ragazza se ne accorse.  
\- Non stai bene? -  
\- Credo che abbiano fatto qualcosa ai miei poteri... So che sono in grado di bloccarli, ma stavolta fa male. -  
\- E' un incantesimo parassita. - Disse Donovan, intervenendo per la prima volta. - Blocca i poteri magici di un mago e li usa come canale per colpirlo con altri incantesimi superando le sue difese. Se non viene fermato distrugge la mente di una persona e la riduce a un guscio vuoto. -  
\- La lezione era molto interessante, professore, ma se conosce anche un controincantesimo sarebbe pure meglio. - Ribatté Seihoshi. - Se poi lo trova prima che l'unica persona in grado di aiutarci venga uccisa dai Lug sarebbe l'ideale. -  
Donovan le lanciò un occhiataccia, ma vedendo che Eudial si era accasciata sul sedile, si affrettò a pronunciare alcune parole in una lingua che Seihoshi non riuscì a capire e toccò il primo oggetto che trovò a portata di mano, lo scontrino dell'autostrada, trasformandolo in un amuleto.  
\- Daglielo, - ordinò a Seihoshi - dovrebbe proteggerla dai Lug. -  
Eudial stava tremando, stretta in una morsa di dolore insopportabile che sembrava divorarla dall'interno, poi qualcuno le infilò in mano un foglietto di carta e il dolore si dissolse all'improvviso.  
Si rialzò a sedere ansimando.  
\- E' passato il dolore? - Chiese Seihoshi, preoccupata.  
\- Sì. Avete trovato un modo di contrastare gli incantesimi dei Lug? - Eudial guardò perplessa lo scontrino dell'autostrada, poi si voltò a controllare dove fossero le auto dei Lug.  
Quella che aveva colpito con il suo potere non si vedeva più, probabilmente era uscita di strada dopo che lei aveva messo fuori combattimento l'autista, ma le altre due li inseguivano da vicino.  
\- Quell'amuleto dovrebbe proteggerti dai loro incantesimi. - Confermò Donovan.  
\- Ottimo. -  
Eudial si teletrasportò nuovamente per attaccare i nemici e guardando nello specchietto retrovisore Donovan la vide apparire sul tetto di una delle macchine dei Lug.  
\- Come diavolo fa a fare una cosa del genere? -  
\- Non lo so esattamente, finora era stata attenta a non usare i suoi poteri davanti a me. Però ho sempre sospettato qualcosa del genere. Rupert dovrà spiegarmi parecchie cose. -  
\- Dovrà spiegarne parecchie anche a me, puoi starne sicura. -  
\- Però quell'amuleto funziona... - Commentò Seihoshi guardando Eudial che colpiva una delle auto dei Lug per poi saltare sull'altra. - Come faceva a sapere cosa doveva fare? -  
Donovan indicò il fascicolo di fogli della traduzione che Seihoshi teneva ancora in grembo.  
\- Era scritto lì. -  
\- Parla anche di Xinuxunil oltre che dei Lug? -  
\- Si, c'è qualche pagina anche sulla dea, perché ti interessa? -  
\- Sa, ho le mie ragioni per credere che un tempo Xinuxunil ero io. -  
Donovan la guardò e scosse la testa.  
\- Come diavolo ho fatto ad affidare mia figlia a un branco di pazzi come voi? -  
\- Guardi! - Gridò Seihoshi girandosi a guardare indietro. - Le auto bianche non ci seguono più! -  
Un attimo dopo Eudial tornò a materializzarsi sul sedile posteriore.  
\- Ci sei riuscita! - Seihoshi le sorrise poi tornò a guardare Donovan. - Ora può anche rallentare, se non i Lug non ci minacciano più, non ci tengo a morire perché lei guida come un pazzo. -  
\- Se non fosse per la mia guida ora saresti di nuovo in quella stupida grotta. -  
\- E se Eudial non ci avesse aiutato lei sarebbe morto. Ora rallenti. -  
Donovan la guardò malissimo, ma decelerò.  
\- Io ora vi riporto da Rupert Giles, mi riprendo Herta e Thera e poi non voglio avere più nulla a che fare con un branco di pazzi come voi. Se vi divertite ad affrontare cultisti fanatici affari vostri, ma state lontani da me e dalle mie figlie! -  
\- Dubito che Tera abbia voglia di restare con lei a giudicare da come ha reagito quando l'ha incontrata. - Commentò Eudial.  
\- Tera è figlia sua?! - Le chiese Seihoshi guardando Donovan incredula.  
\- Così pare. -  
\- Ma perché pronuncia il suo nome in un modo così diverso? -  
\- Che te ne importa? Sono affari miei. -  
La ragazza continuò a fissarlo senza parlare per qualche minuto finché il professore non si arrese con un'imprecazione.  
\- E va bene accidenti! Thera è il nome che ho scelto per mia figlia, ma Admina, sua madre, lo pronunciava come Tera. -


	11. It wasn't Doyle

Giles attaccò i Lug, cercando di sfruttare il suo potere prima che i cultisti riuscissero a bloccarlo, poi afferrò una balestra per tenerli lontani il più a lungo possibile e permettere a Sofia di allontanarsi con Herta.  
\- Fallito cosa vogliono quegli idioti vestiti di bianco? - Chiese Tera caricando un'altra balestra per passarla a Giles.  
Valerius le saltò su una spalla.  
\- Vogliono Xinuxunil. E me. Sei ingrassata. -  
Tera lo prese per la collottola e lo tenne sospeso davanti a sé.  
\- Non mi tentare, pulcioso, oppure ti restituisco ai Lug. E non sono ingrassata, sono incinta. -  
Valerius rimase a guardarla ammutolito per la sorpresa e Tera ne approfittò per chiamare Midnight e mettergli il gatto sulla schiena.  
\- Fallito dammi il medaglione. Subito. -  
Giles la guardò perplesso, ma le porse il ciondolo di Xinuxunil, anche se era riluttante a separarsene. Tera lo legò al collo del drago, poi ordinò a Midnight di volare.  
\- Tieniti forte, gatto! - Gridò a Valerius mentre il drago si alzava, poi guardò Giles. - Voglio vedere cosa possono fare contro un drago. -  
\- Non sottovalutarli, sono riusciti a catturare Xini e lei è una dea. -  
\- Di sicuro Midnight riuscirà a tenerli occupati per un po'. Si sa niente di Eudial? -  
Giles scosse la testa, ma in quel momento il furgone nero guidato da Spike arrivò nel giardino della biblioteca, mettendosi tra loro e i Lug.  
\- Salite, presto! - Ordinò il vampiro e l'Osservatore e la Cacciatrice si affrettarono a saltare nel veicolo.  
Giles notò con sollievo che Spike aveva già fatto salire a bordo Sofia, Herta e Lyra e che tutte e tre stavano bene. Chiuse il portellone e il vampiro ripartì sgommando, puntando dritto su un Lug che si gettò di lato all'ultimo momento.  
\- Come mai i loro incantesimi non riescono a fermarci? -  
\- Eudial mi ha comunicato per telefono un incantesimo di protezione, ma non reggerà a lungo. -  
\- Eu sta bene? -  
\- E' con Seihoshi e Donovan. E' riuscita a sconfiggere i Lug che li inseguivano prendendoli di sorpresa e ora si sta dirigendo all'aeroporto, ci aspetterà lì. Ha detto di non affrontare gli altri Lug. Gli incantesimi tradotti da Donovan sono efficaci, ma hanno funzionato solo perché non se lo aspettavano, per riuscire a sconfiggere tutti i Lug avrai bisogno di prepararti meglio, Rupert. -  
Giles annuì e andò a sedersi accanto a Sofia.  
La donna era pallida, ma si mostrava tranquilla per calmare Herta che stava piangendo terrorizzata. Lyra non piangeva, ma fissò Giles con uno sguardo penetrante.  
\- Shad, è per cose come queste che te ne sei andato? -  
L'Osservatore annuì.  
\- Se restassi con voi sareste sempre in pericolo. -  
La ragazzina non disse nulla e andò a sedersi in disparte, infilandosi un paio di cuffiette e facendo partire il suo lettore musicale. Non sapeva cosa pensare, non capiva nemmeno se era ancora arrabbiata con Giles e voleva un po' di tempo per riflettere.  
Tera aprì il portellone laterale per permettere a Midnight di raggiungerla e il drago atterrò nel furgone poco dopo.  
Valerius saltò a terra con le zampe che gli tremavano per quel volo mozzafiato, ma si rivolse subito a Tera con aria acida.  
\- E' stato quel Doyle, vero? -  
\- Si. -  
Quella parola colpì il gatto come una mazzata, ma Valerius si costrinse a parlare in tono indifferente.  
\- Vi auguro ogni felicità allora. - Disse e andò a infilarsi sotto al sedile di Giles.  
Non poteva guardarla in faccia, il solo pensiero gli faceva troppo male. Se Tera aspettava un figlio da Doyle ormai lui l'aveva persa per sempre e avrebbe dovuto rassegnarsi. Lo aveva sempre saputo, e quando si era reso conto che lui sarebbe stato sempre e solo un gatto si era costretto ad ammettere che Tera non avrebbe mai potuto essere felice con lui, ma nel profondo del suo cuore non era riuscito a sopprimere del tutto il suo amore per lei. Ma ora ogni briciolo di speranza era stato spazzato via da quella notizia e ciò lo feriva più di quanto potesse immaginare.  
Provò l'impulso di fuggire nuovamente e se questa volta i Lug lo avessero preso, non gli sarebbe importato troppo. All'improvviso la mano di Tera gli afferrò la coda e lo trascinò fuori dal suo nascondiglio.  
La ragazza lo prese per la collottola con l'altra mano e lo sollevò da terra.  
\- Guarda che Doyle mi ha ingannata. Ha usato un incantesimo per farmi dimenticare quello che mi ha fatto. -  
Il gatto sollevò il muso di scatto e la guardò.  
\- Un incantesimo? Quindi è un nemico? -  
Tera annuì senza guardarlo.  
\- Voleva solo avvicinarsi alla Cacciatrice, non gli importava nulla di me. Sono stata una stupida a credere di potermi comportare come una ragazza normale... -  
Tera lo mise giù e stavolta Valerius le saltò sulle ginocchia invece di nascondersi.  
Si sentiva fremere di rabbia e desiderava solo di poter fare a brandelli Doyle. Come si era permesso di approfittarsi di Tera e poi farle scordare tutto con un incantesimo? Un pensiero improvviso lo pietrificò. Non era la stessa cosa che aveva fatto lui, in fondo? Quante probabilità c'erano che un nemico usasse anche lui una magia per cancellare i ricordi?  
\- Un incantesimo, hai detto? Hai scoperto anche che tipo di incantesimo fosse? -  
\- Eudial lo aveva identificato su uno dei libri di Giles... Mi pare che si chiamasse "obliviscere" o qualcosa del genere... -  
Valerius la guardò incredulo: Tera stava parlando del suo incantesimo. Come diavolo aveva fatto Doyle ad usare una magia che conoscevano solo lui e Giles? Poi capì di colpo: Doyle non aveva usato nessun incantesimo. Doyle non aveva mai toccato Tera e quel bambino non era suo.  
"E' mio figlio!" Pensò Valerius. All'improvviso tutto quadrava, anche se gli sembrava incredibile che la sua forma umana provvisoria fosse stata in grado di generare la vita. Ecco perché Rupert Giles lo aveva fatto cercare mettendo annunci sui giornali di tutta Italia, ecco il motivo di quelle domande quando alla fine lo aveva ritrovato!  
Valerius non poté fare a meno di provare una gioia enorme, anche se era terrorizzato. Come avrebbe potuto occuparsi di Tera e del bambino con quel corpo da gatto, si chiedeva, ma una voce nella sua testa continuava a gridare che quello era suo figlio e nulla era più importante.  
\- Tu come stai? - Chiese a Tera, preoccupato e la ragazza gli sorrise.  
\- Sai gatto, forse è stupido da parte mia, ma non potrei essere più felice. Non avrei mai immaginato di poter desiderare un figlio... Ma tu che fine avevi fatto? - Gli chiese, cambiando discorso all'improvviso. - Credevamo tutti che fossi rimasto in Giappone, perché sei qui? -  
\- Vi ho seguito attraverso il portale, - mentì Valerius - ma non sono riuscito a tornare indietro. Perché, ti sono mancato? -  
\- Certo, saresti stato un ottimo passatempo per Midnight. - Lo prese in giro Tera indicandogli il draghetto.  
\- E' il figlio di Seraphina? Come mai ce l'hai tu? Le è successo qualcosa? -  
\- E partita per cercare altri draghi e lo ha affidato a me. Credo che sapesse che aspettavo un bambino. -  
Il furgone sbandò leggermente e Tera e Valerius smisero di parlare fra loro.  
\- Che succede, fallito? -  
Giles guardò lo specchietto retrovisore.  
\- Ci inseguono e l'incantesimo di protezione sta iniziando a svanire, dobbiamo trovare un modo per rallentarli. Tieni pronto Midnight, forse dovrà volare di nuovo. -  
\- Rupert, cosa vuoi fare? - Chiese Sofia, preoccupata. Al suo fianco Herta e Lyra si stringevano a lei, spaventate.  
\- Ancora non ne sono certo. Val, vieni qui, mi serve la tua opinione. -  
Il gatto gli saltò sulla spalla.  
\- I Lug hanno molto potere, non puoi attaccarli direttamente, prova a colpirli di riflesso. L'amuleto che ti ho dato serve ad aumentare e indirizzare più precisamente il potere magico, prova ad usarlo. -  
Giles annuì e aprì il portellone laterale.  
Dietro di loro la strada non era molto trafficata, a parte le auto dei Lug che li inseguivano.  
Giles indirizzò il suo potere sugli alberi ai lati della strada, facendoli crollare in mezzo alla carreggiata.  
\- Questo dovrebbe darci qualche minuto. L'aeroporto dove ci attende l'aereo del Consiglio non è lontano. -  
Sofia lo guardò, triste, ma non disse nulla.  
Pochi minuti dopo Spike fermava il furgone a pochi metri dalla pista di atterraggio di un aeroporto privato, illuminata a giorno da faretti potenti anche se il sole era tramontato da un pezzo.  
Giles si guardò intorno in cerca di Eudial e poco dopo la ragazza gli corse incontro da un'auto parcheggiata poco lontano.  
L'Osservatore la abbracciò e un attimo dopo anche Seihoshi lo raggiunse e si unì all'abbraccio.  
\- State bene? I Lug vi hanno dato molti problemi? -  
\- Il professore mi ha liberata ed Eudial ha pensato ai Lug. - Disse Seihoshi sorridendogli. - Ma dovrai spiegarmi parecchie cose, Rupert. -  
L'Osservatore annuì.  
\- Donovan è ancora tutto intero? -  
\- Non certo per merito vostro. - Disse il professore, raggiungendoli con aria bellicosa. - Se avessi saputo cosa c'era dietro a quella traduzione vi avrei mandato subito al diavolo! Siete un branco di pazzi! -  
Le sue invettive furono interrotte da Herta che corse fra le braccia del padre scoppiando a piangere.  
Tera ignorò Donovan e si fermò fuori dal furgone insieme a Sofia. La donna stava guardando l'aereo fermo sulla pista, ma Tera intuì che in realtà stava solo cercando di non guardare Seihoshi che stava abbracciando Giles.  
\- Quella non è lei, non è la dea. Non è lei quella che ama. -  
Sofia sospirò.  
\- Lo so. Il problema è che non lo sono nemmeno io. -  
Tera non sapeva cosa risponderle e rimase in silenzio. Sofia le piaceva e le dispiaceva vederla soffrire per Giles, ma non vedeva una soluzione indolore a quella situazione. Comunque fossero andate le cose qualcuno avrebbe sofferto.  
\- Senti Tera, - le disse Sofia a bassa voce - forse è meglio che io e Lyra torniamo a casa. Vieni con noi? -  
\- Non vuole nemmeno salutarlo? -  
\- L'ho già fatto. Forse è meglio così. -  
Improvvisamente Midnight lanciò un grido acuto e Tera si girò appena in tempo per evitare una palla di fuoco piovuta dal cielo. Riuscì a spingere di lato Sofia e sentì la voce di Giles che gridava di correre verso l'aereo.  
Altre sfere infuocate caddero verso di loro, ma l'Osservatore ed Eudial dovevano aver usato incantesimi di protezione perché esplosero in alto sopra le loro teste, molto prima di colpirli.  
Tera trascinò Sofia e Lyra verso l'aereo dove furono raggiunte poco dopo da Spike insieme a Donovan, Seihoshi e Herta.  
\- Rupert ha detto di salire tutti sull'aereo. - Comunicò il vampiro. - Non possiamo restare qui, lui ed Eudial non riusciranno a tenerli a bada molto a lungo. -  
\- Ma siete pazzi? - Gridò Donovan. - Non ci penso nemmeno a salire su quel catorcio diretto chissà dove! -  
\- Ok, allora resti qui a farsi ammazzare da quei fanatici, -  
\- Ce l'hanno con voi, non con me! -  
\- Noi lo sappiamo, bisogna vedere se i Lug ci credono. Vi hanno visti insieme a noi, vi tortureranno per farvi confessare dove siamo andati. -  
Spike lo ignorò e caricò i bagagli rimasti sull'aereo mentre Tera faceva salire a bordo Midnight e Valerius.  
Sofia spinse Lyra su per la scaletta e vedendo che Donovan esitava si girò verso di lui.  
\- Lei faccia come vuole, ma non dovrebbe mettere in pericolo la vita di sua figlia. -  
Un'esplosione più vicina fece gridare di terrore Herta e la bambina si staccò dalla mano del padre per fuggire a bordo dell'aereo. La bambina più piccola si aggrappò a Lyra e la ragazzina fece del suo meglio per rassicurarla, anche se pure lei era spaventata da quell'attacco incredibile. Sofia le raggiunse subito e occupò il sedile accanto a quello della figlia e aiutò sia lei che Herta ad allacciarsi le cinture di sicurezza.  
Donovan era rimasto ai piedi della scaletta, sconcertato e deluso dalla reazione di Herta: sua figlia si fidava così poco di lui allora?  
Uno spintone lo riscosse da quei pensieri e si voltò irritato, trovandosi faccia a faccia con Seihoshi.  
\- O sale o si toglie di mezzo, se non se ne è accorto ci stanno attaccando! -  
Il professore avrebbe voluto risponderle a tono, ma un'esplosione più vicina delle altre lo convinse a salire sull'aereo.  
Come furono a bordo, Spike chiuse il portellone e gridò al pilota di partire. Mentre l'aereo iniziava a muoversi, Sofia guardò fuori dal finestrino, angosciata.  
\- Ma Rupert ed Eudial non sono a bordo! Non vorrete abbandonarli qui?! -  
Tera le prese una mano per rassicurarla.  
\- Il fallito ci raggiungerà non appena l'aereo sarà fuori pericolo. -

Giles guardò l'aereo che si allontanava lungo la pista e lo vide alzarsi in volo. Mentre il velivolo prendeva quota, l'Osservatore raddoppiò gli sforzi per non dare un attimo di tregua ai Lug e impedire loro di prendere di mira l'aereo. Al suo fianco, Eudial faceva lo stesso.  
\- Sei pronta a teletrasportarti? - Le sussurrò e la ragazza annuì, ma in quel momento l'attacco dei Lug aumentò e furono costretti entrambi a rinforzare gli incantesimi di protezione.  
\- Giles, se non ci sbrighiamo presto l'aereo sarà troppo lontano! - Gli disse Eudial, preoccupata.  
Forse era già fuori portata, rifletté l'Osservatore guardando verso il cielo. Avevano una sola opportunità e se avessero fallito sarebbero morti entrambi, perciò doveva usare tutto il potere possibile per riuscire a teletrasportarsi a bordo.  
Non sarebbe stato piacevole per nessuno dei due e avrebbe fatto male, ma era necessario: afferrò Eudial da dietro, la strinse a sé e usò il potere della ragazza per aumentare la potenza del suo e teletrasportarsi più lontano di quanto non avrebbe potuto in condizioni normali.


	12. The Plane and the Dog

Rupert Giles vide materializzarsi intorno a sé la cabina dell'aereo e tirò un sospiro di sollievo: aveva temuto di non riuscire a raggiungerlo.  
Teneva ancora stretta Eudial e si affrettò a controllare che anche lei stesse bene, ma la ragazza si divincolò, lo spinse indietro e lo schiaffeggiò con forza.  
\- Ma sei impazzito?! - Gridò furente. - Come ti è saltato in mente di strapparmi il potere in quel modo?! Avresti potuto uccidermi! -  
\- Mi dispiace Eu, ma se non lo avessi fatto i Lug... -  
\- Non me ne frega niente dei Lug! Avresti solo dovuto chiedermelo invece di prenderlo con la forza!-  
L'Osservatore la guardò, ammutolito da quella reazione violenta. Sapeva di averle fatto male e se ne dispiaceva, ma non c'era stato tempo per chiederle di dargli il potere. Già così era riuscito a raggiungere l'aereo a malapena, se avesse ritardato anche solo di qualche secondo, molto probabilmente non ce l'avrebbe fatta.  
Eudial gli voltò le spalle e corse fra le braccia di Spike, scoppiando a piangere.  
Giles la guardò per qualche secondo, poi si lasciò cadere stancamente sul sedile più vicino e chiuse gli occhi.  
Usare il potere lo aveva sfinito e si sentiva in colpa per quello che era successo. Avrebbe davvero contato qualche attimo in più, cominciò a chiedersi, sarebbe riuscito a teletrasportarsi lo stesso anche senza fare male a Eudial?  
Sentì un peso leggero salirgli sulle gambe e guardò Valerius che gli era saltato in grembo.  
\- Non avevi scelta, Rupert Giles. Ora è scossa e dolorante, ma lo capirà anche lei prima o poi, non ti preoccupare. -  
\- Non volevo ferirla. Non sopporto di farla soffrire... -  
\- Era necessario. - lo consolò il gatto e appoggiò le zampe al bordo del finestrino per guardare fuori con aria preoccupata. - Siamo molto in alto vero? E' già incredibile che siate riusciti a tornare qui tutti e due interi, non ce l'avresti mai fatta da solo. -  
\- Sei cambiato, Val. - Disse Giles con un leggero sorriso e il gatto lo guardò un po' stupito. - La prima volta che ti ho portato su un aereo abbiamo dovuto infilarti a forza nel trasportino, ora invece sei molto più tranquillo. -  
\- Non avrei mai immaginato di poter volare tanto in alto, un tempo. A dire il vero sono successe tante cose che non avrei potuto immaginare nemmeno nei miei sogni più arditi... Sono vivo... Sono un gatto... E tra poco sarò anche un padre... Tu lo sapevi, vero? -  
\- Si. -  
\- Perché non lo hai detto a Tera? -  
\- Sei tu che devi dirglielo. -  
\- Ma se non mi avessi trovato, se io fossi morto, le avresti lasciato credere di essere stata ingannata da Doyle? -  
\- No. Ma sapevo che ti avrei ritrovato oppure che avresti trovato il modo di contattarci. -  
\- Come potevi esserne tanto certo? -  
Giles guardò Tera.  
\- Tu la ami. Prima o poi saresti tornato. -

Sofia sorrise leggermente nel vedere Tera che dormiva tranquilla abbracciando il cucciolo di drago: ammirava la forza di quella ragazza e sperava che potesse essere felice prima o poi. Herta e Lyra erano crollate entrambe su uno dei sedili, dopo aver passato parecchie ore a giocare insieme. Sembravano così innocenti, pensò Sofia, includendo in quel pensiero anche Seihoshi che dormiva rannicchiata su una fila di sedili con i riccioli rosso chiaro sparsi intorno al viso come una bambina stanca.  
Sofia notò che anche tutti gli altri dormivano e sperò che almeno il pilota fosse sveglio. Appoggiò la testa al finestrino e guardò le nuvole che scorrevano intorno all'aereo, chiedendosi cosa sarebbe successo all'arrivo.  
Rupert le aveva detto che avrebbero potuto scendere a uno scalo dell'aereo prima di arrivare in Giappone e che probabilmente sarebbe stato più sicuro per lei e per le bambine, ma Sofia aveva rifiutato. Già si sentiva abbastanza spaventata così, figuriamoci da sola in un paese sconosciuto sapendo che la persona che amava stava andando ad affrontare un pericolo enorme. Anche Donovan aveva rifiutato l'idea di Giles, probabilmente per puro spirito di contraddizione visto che fino a poco prima aveva continuato a lamentarsi di voler scendere dall'aereo.  
Sofia si chiese se avessero preso la decisione giusta, ma ormai era troppo tardi per ripensarci.

Quando uno dei piloti venne a svegliarlo, Giles ebbe l'impressione di essersi addormentato solo da pochi minuti, ma un'occhiata all'orologio lo smentì: erano passate molte ore.  
\- Ci sono problemi? - Chiese sottovoce e l'uomo lo invitò a seguirlo con un gesto appena accennato.  
\- Forse. -  
Giles lo raggiunse in cabina, preoccupato. Conosceva di vista i due piloti e sapeva che lavoravano per il Consiglio degli Osservatori da anni: se pensavano che ci potessero essere problemi, molto probabilmente avevano ragione.  
\- Cosa succede? -  
\- Non lo sappiamo esattamente, ma sembra che ci sia qualcosa di strano sulla città: come tentiamo di scendere di quota gli strumenti sembrano impazzire. Siamo risaliti in attesa di capirci qualcosa ma non abbiamo abbastanza carburante per permetterci di aspettare troppo a lungo. -  
Giles annuì, aveva saputo già da prima della partenza che il Giappone era isolato da qualche giorno e si era aspettato qualcosa del genere. Molto probabilmente era colpa dell'essere malvagio che aveva affrontato prima di andare in Italia e il pensiero che fosse diventato tanto forte in così poco tempo lo faceva rabbrividire, ma non aveva tempo per preoccuparsi. In Italia non aveva trovato molto su quella creatura, l'unica cosa che aveva ottenuto da quel viaggio era stato il libro con gli incantesimi dei Lug e Giles sperò che potessero essergli utili in qualche modo. Forse sarebbe riuscito a liberare Xini e lei avrebbe potuto aiutarli, ma doveva riflettere bene sulle mosse da fare: non poteva rischiare di mettersi contro Allizom e Xoferif, non in quel momento.  
Chiese al pilota di provare a scendere un po' e si concentrò per riuscire a percepire cosa fosse a disturbare gli strumenti dell'aereo.  
Era potere malvagio allo stato puro, forte e impenetrabile per una persona normale. Giles si domandò se avrebbe dovuto chiamare Eudial per aiutarlo, ma il ricordo dello sguardo arrabbiato e ferito della ragazza lo frenò. Non poteva chiederle di nuovo di usare il suo potere, non senza aver prima tentato da solo. Decise di chiedere consiglio a Valerius e fece per andare a chiamarlo, ma abbassando lo sguardo si accorse che il gatto lo aveva raggiunto nella cabina di pilotaggio.  
Giles chiuse la porta. Meglio non allarmare gli altri.  
\- Allora è da qui che si guida un aereo. - Commentò il gatto guardandosi intorno.  
\- Non c'è tempo per queste cose, Valerius. Senti anche tu la magia che avvolge la città? -  
\- Come si può non sentirla? E' agghiacciante. -  
\- Credi che si possa spezzare? -  
\- Impossibile. -  
\- Dobbiamo atterrare a tutti i costi, non abbiamo scelta! Deve esserci un modo per spezzarla! -  
\- Non si può annientare con la forza, nessuno di noi è abbastanza potente, nemmeno se la attaccassimo tutti insieme, ma forse possiamo atterrare lo stesso. -  
\- Come? -  
\- Se un grosso cane randagio attacca, un gatto non riuscirà mai a batterlo, può solo scappare, ma se il gatto è furbo e si nasconde, se fa in modo da non farsi notare, riuscirà a passare e a fregargli pure il cibo dalla ciotola. -  
Giles si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso per quel paragone insolito.  
\- Esperienza personale? -  
\- Ovvio. Devi riuscire a nascondere l'aereo, Rupert, fingere che non ci sia e allora forse potremo passare. -  
Giles annuì e chiuse gli occhi per concentrarsi, poi si rivolse ai piloti.  
\- Al mio segnale fate scendere l'aereo e atterrate il più in fretta possibile. Potete farlo anche senza comunicare con la torre di controllo? -  
\- Non credo che ci siano altri aerei in volo, potremo fare tranquillamente un atterraggio manuale. -  
Se i due piloti erano rimasti perplessi nel vederlo parlare con un gatto non dissero nulla, probabilmente avevano già visto parecchie cose strane lavorando per il Consiglio.  
Giles strinse in mano l'amuleto di pietra inciso da Valerius tanti secoli prima e lasciò che il potere avvolgesse completamente l'aereo, poi iniziò ad usarlo per modificare l'aspetto del velivolo in modo che il metallo sembrasse solo aria e nuvole mentre attraversavano la barriera. Era un bene che tutti fossero addormentati, così era più facile mascherare ogni forma di vita. Non era affatto facile usare il potere in modo che non potesse essere notato, ma alla fine Giles ebbe l'impressione di esserci riuscito. Rivolse un cenno ai piloti e l'aereo cominciò a scendere.  
L'Osservatore trattenne il respiro mentre attraversavano la barriera, ma non successe nulla e gli strumenti continuarono a funzionare. Sperò che facessero in fretta, usare il potere in quel modo era molto impegnativo, nonostante l'amuleto di Valerius lo aiutasse un po' e lui non aveva ancora ripreso del tutto le forze dopo essersi teletrasportato sull'aereo. Sapeva che se avesse vacillato anche solo per un attimo, la creatura oscura avrebbe saputo della loro presenza e sarebbe stata la fine, ma la stanchezza iniziava a farsi sentire pesantemente, poi, proprio quando iniziava a pensare che non ce l'avrebbe fatta a resistere ancora, l'aereo toccò terra e i piloti si affrettarono a spegnere tutti gli strumenti che avrebbero potuto rivelare la loro presenza.  
\- C'è riuscito, signor Giles! - Esclamò un pilota in tono ammirato e l'Osservatore annuì mentre tornava dagli altri per controllare che fosse tutto a posto.

Valerius lasciò penzolare la coda giù dalla valigia sulla quale era seduto mentre guardava alcuni uomini che caricavano i bagagli su uno dei pulmini dell'aeroporto.  
\- Comoda questa storia del Consiglio degli Osservatori... - Commentò, voltandosi a guardare Tera.  
\- Cosa intendi? -  
\- Siete partiti dall'Italia praticamente senza bagagli, ma è bastato che Rupert si rivolgesse ai piloti e subito hanno fatto in modo di procurare il necessario per tutti, completamente a spese del Consiglio e ci mettono a disposizione anche un pulmino. -  
\- Non credere che lo facciano per bontà d'animo. Sono in debito e lo sanno benissimo. -  
\- Credi che ci entrerà tutta questa gente in casa, a proposito? -  
\- Ci sono tante stanze vuote, in qualche modo si arrangeranno. E se non gli va bene possono sempre cercarsi un albergo. -  
La ragazza si alzò e prese la valigia, costringendo il gatto a saltare a terra.  
\- Non dovresti sollevare pesi nelle tue condizioni. - Disse Valerius in tono protettivo.  
\- Non dovrei nemmeno affrontare demoni e vampiri e fare viaggi intercontinentali per sfuggire a cultisti fanatici. - Rispose Tera, poi concesse un sorriso al gatto. - E' una valigia leggera e io sono sempre una Cacciatrice, stai tranquillo pulcioso. -  
In quel momento Midnight afferrò con la bocca il manico della valigia e la tolse di mano a Tera, svolazzando pacificamente verso il pulmino.  
\- E hai anche un drago che ti aiuta.... - Disse Valerius, divertito. - Problema risolto, direi. -  
\- Sì... se non la mangia. -  
La ragazza e il gatto raggiunsero gli altri sull'autobus e Tera andò a sedersi accanto a Giles, mentre Valerius aveva trovato posto su una spalla dell'Osservatore e Midnight occupava tutto il passaggio tra i sedili per riuscire ad appoggiare il muso sulle gambe della ragazza..  
\- Ti senti bene, fallito? Ho visto vampiri con un colorito più sano del tuo. -  
\- Risparmia i paletti, Cacciatrice, sono solo stanco. - Giles le sorrise. - Credo di avere usato troppo potere, ho solo bisogno di riposare. -  
\- Tra poco saremo a casa. -  
\- C'è ancora molto da fare... -  
\- Qualunque cosa sia può aspettare. Tokyo non verrà distrutta solo perché ti fai un sonnellino e i nostri "ospiti" possono arrangiarsi anche da soli. -  
L'Osservatore non ne era molto convinto ed era preoccupato per Eudial che non gli aveva rivolto la parola per tutto il viaggio, ma su una cosa Tera aveva ragione: avrebbero dovuto aspettare. Non poteva permettersi di crollare prima ancora di affrontare il nemico, perciò doveva riposare e riprendere le forze.


	13. Home is the Safest Place

Il cielo era terso, di un azzurro pulito che faceva quasi male agli occhi. E al cuore, pensò Seraphina guardandolo con desiderio.  
Si mosse appena, le ali frementi per il desiderio di prendere il volo, di scattare all'improvviso e fuggire senza farsi più riprendere, ma non osò spostarsi nemmeno di un millimetro. Ormai aveva imparato che a ogni sua iniziativa corrispondeva il dolore bruciante e immediato dei denti del drago nero stretti sui punti più sensibili delle sue ali.  
Era sua schiava e, anche se ancora non era riuscito a costringerla ad accoppiarsi con lui, non le permetteva di andare via e la teneva in pugno senza che lei riuscisse a trovare la forza di ribellarsi.  
C'era qualcosa di innaturalmente forte in quel drago nero come una notte senza luna che la terrorizzava. Era così ai vecchi tempi, quando la stirpe dei draghi proliferava sulla Terra? Era un drago che aveva mantenuto l'antica forza della sua razza oppure era qualcosa di completamente diverso, un demone scaturito dagli abissi dell'Inferno?  
Seraphina non lo sapeva, ma aveva paura.  
Se, per rinascere, i draghi dovevano diventare tutti come il drago oscuro che la teneva prigioniera, meglio che la loro stirpe si estinguesse, che finisse con lei e con il suo cucciolo.  
Una fitta di doloroso rimpianto le attraversò il cuore mentre ricordava con tenerezza il delicato blu delle scaglie di suo figlio. Lo aveva visto solo per pochi minuti prima di partire e le mancava immensamente, ma ora più che mai non poteva tornare da lui.  
“Piccolo mio, dove sei? Cosa ne sarà di noi?”  
Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, infelice, sperando di poter tornare a dormire in eterno, quando sentì nuovamente la presenza di Giles in un angolo della sua mente e una piccola briciola di speranza tornò a riaccendersi nel suo cuore.  
L'uomo di cui si fidava come di un fratello era di nuovo vicino a lei!  
Quando era tornata a Tokyo e non aveva sentito la sua presenza nella sua mente, aveva seriamente temuto che fosse morto, ma ora sapeva che non era così.  
Non lo avrebbe chiamato e non si sarebbe messa in contatto con lui, non poteva esporlo a un pericolo tanto enorme, non mentre la città era in preda dell'aura maligna che la isolava dal resto del mondo, ma la sua vicinanza la confortava: Rupert Giles era riuscito ad annientare nemici terribili e a salvare la Terra più volte, forse lo avrebbe fatto di nuovo e prima o poi sarebbe riuscito a liberare anche lei.  
“Sii forte, fratellino.” Pregò fra sé “Io saprò aspettarti.”

Eudial strinse il cuscino, girandosi sul fianco per cercare un po' di sollievo dal mal di testa che le era rimasto dopo che Giles aveva usato il suo potere in quel modo brusco per raggiungere l'aereo. Il dolore l'aveva tormentata per tutto il viaggio e aveva l'impressione che invece di passare, peggiorasse sempre di più.  
Spike avrebbe voluto restarle accanto, le aveva offerto il suo sangue per farla sentire meglio, anche se era da troppo che lui stesso non si nutriva, ma Eudial aveva voluto restare sola, rifugiarsi nella sua stanza al buio senza nessuno intorno.  
La porta che si apriva di colpo e la luce che veniva accesa, le provocarono una serie di fitte al cervello ed Eudial si rivolse rabbiosamente a Tera, che era appena entrata, seguita da Midnight e da Valerius.  
\- E' questo il modo di entrare nelle camere altrui?! Lasciami stare, Tera, vattene. -  
Con un gemito si tirò le coperte sulla testa.  
\- Wow, sei proprio messa male, eh? - Tera si lasciò cadere a sedere sul letto con un sospiro e scostò il lenzuolo per sfiorare con la mano la fronte di Eudial in un gesto quasi gentile. - Però non sei calda, non hai febbre. Anzi, è quasi il contrario direi... -  
\- Perché dovrei avere la febbre?! Se sto male è perché Giles mi ha strappato il potere in quel modo, non certo per la febbre. -  
\- Ehi, ma sei ancora arrabbiata con lui? Il fallito si sente terribilmente in colpa per quello che è successo, ma non poteva fare altrimenti, avete rischiato di cadere entrambi in mano ai Lug... -  
\- Cos'è, Giles non ha più il coraggio di venire a scusarsi di persona e deve mandare te a difenderlo?! -  
Tera lanciò uno sguardo perplesso a Valerius: non era da Eudial comportarsi in quel modo rabbioso, soprattutto nei confronti di Giles. Spesso si era trovata a invidiare segretamente il rapporto affettuoso che c'era tra Eudial e l'Osservatore e a volte avrebbe voluto essere in grado di esprimere i propri sentimenti chiaramente come faceva Eudial invece di mascherarli dietro un comportamento brusco.  
\- Se proprio vuoi saperlo, il fallito ha cose più importanti per la mente che non consolare la povera bambina col mal di testa. Se non fossi tanto impegnata ad autocompatirti, avresti saputo che Hope è prigioniera dell'entità maligna che avvolge la città. -  
Eudial si tirò a sedere sul letto e guardò Tera.  
\- Cosa?! Dici sul serio? -  
\- Ti pare che potrei scherzare su una cosa simile? Ce lo ha detto quella cretinetta bionda che è venuta a rifugiarsi qui con la coda fra le gambe quando i giochetti magici in cui si è fatta coinvolgere insieme a Hope sono diventati incontrollabili. -  
\- La cretinetta bionda... Mimete? -  
\- Sì, qualcosa del genere. La conosci? -  
\- Anche troppo. - Disse Eudial con un gemito. - Se è coinvolta anche lei temo che il mio mal di testa potrà solo peggiorare... -  
Tera guardò il gatto con aria interrogativa e Valerius annuì, intuendo la richiesta della ragazza prima ancora che potesse aprire bocca.  
\- Vuoi che le faccia passare il dolore in qualche modo, giusto? E' strano che soffra ancora così tanto, ormai dovrebbe essere passato quasi del tutto, forse i Lug le hanno fatto qualcosa di strano quando li ha affrontati... Chiediglielo. -  
Tera ripeté le parole del gatto ed Eudial raccontò quello che era successo durante il combattimento, cercando di ricordare ogni attacco dei Lug finché Valerius la interruppe miagolando forte.  
\- Ha parlato di un incantesimo parassita? Chiedile se ha ancora l'amuleto creato da Donovan. -  
\- Sì, eccolo. - Eudial gli mostrò il biglietto dell'autostrada su cui Donovan aveva usato un incantesimo di protezione.  
\- Sta svanendo, ecco perché. L'incantesimo usato dai Lug l'ha lasciata estremamente vulnerabile agli attacchi magici, probabilmente è anche per questo che Rupert Giles le ha fatto tanto male usando il suo potere... E di sicuro tutto il potere malvagio che c'è nell'aria la sta facendo soffrire ora. Lo sento anche io nonostante tutte le protezioni che avvolgono la casa, a lei deve arrivare molto forte. E' interessante... -  
\- Poche chiacchiere micio, puoi fare qualcosa? - Lo interruppe bruscamente Tera.  
\- Serve un amuleto, qualcosa di più adatto di un foglietto di carta. L'ideale è qualcosa a cui sia molto legato chi pronuncia l'incantesimo. -  
\- La tua ciotola, micio? -  
\- Io non posso pronunciare l'incantesimo. Deve farlo qualcun altro. Potrebbe essere Giles... -  
\- Lascialo riposare. Avrebbe voluto precipitarsi a salvare Hope e io e Sofia abbiamo dovuto lottare per costringerlo a dormire un po', prima. Era sfinito, non avrebbe resistito mezzo minuto in caso di attacco nemico. Non può farlo Eudial?-  
\- Cosa? - Intervenne la ragazza dai capelli rossi, che non riusciva a capire i miagolii di Valerius.  
\- Un amuleto protettivo. - Spiegò Tera. - Dovrebbe farti passare il dolore. -  
Il gatto scosse la testa.  
\- Anche lei è troppo debole in questo momento. E poi non è altrettanto efficace farlo per se stessi. Dovrai farlo tu. -  
\- Io?! Ma io non ho poteri magici e non ci tengo affatto ad averli! - Protestò Tera - L'ho sempre detto anche al fallito, non cercate di coinvolgermi in incantesimi e stregonerie! -  
\- Non serve avere i poteri, devi solo recitare alcune parole su un oggetto a cui tieni e poi affidarlo a Eudial, nient'altro. Se potessi parlare lo farei io, te lo giuro. -  
Tera esitò, incerta, la magia la metteva sempre a disagio, ma Eudial la guardò, furiosa.  
\- Se non ho capito male, il gatto conosce un modo per aiutarmi e tu non vuoi collaborare... Se non lo farai ti giuro che non appena ne avrò la forza ti prenderò a calci fino alla Luna. -  
\- Ehi, calmati mentecatta, non ho mai detto che non voglio. -  
Valerius guardò perplesso le due ragazze.  
\- Siete sicure che non ci sia stato anche uno scambio di personalità, vero? -  
\- Piantala, cretino. - Tera lo gelò con uno sguardo. - Hai detto che serve una cosa a cui tengo, vero? -  
La ragazza si affrettò a sfilarsi dal collo la catenina con la croce d'argento che le aveva regalato Giles, identica a quella che indossava Eudial e la guardò con un sospiro al pensiero di doversene separare.  
\- Questa andrà bene, ma in cambio dovrai darmi la tua e poi la rivoglio indietro quando non ti servirà più, chiaro? - Disse rivolta a Eudial, poi parlò al gatto. - Ora dimmi cosa devo fare prima che cambi idea... -

Seihoshi si aggirò silenziosa per quella che aveva sempre considerato la sua casa da quando aveva memoria.  
Essere tornata in un luogo familiare era confortante, ma era molto spaventata da tutto ciò che aveva scoperto sul proprio conto.  
Davvero lei era stata una dea? E perché non ricordava più di esserlo stata?  
Da quando il professor Donovan era riuscita a liberarla dalla prigionia dei Lug, non c'era stato il tempo di farsi spiegare da Rupert Giles come stavano le cose e chissà quando sarebbe riuscita ad avere una spiegazione completa.  
Sospirò.  
Ora tutti stavano riposando, ma lei aveva dormito durante tutto il viaggio e non aveva più sonno.  
La gatta, Lili, oziava sullo schienale di un divano, mentre il cane si alzò scodinzolando per farle le feste non appena la vide.  
La ragazza sorrise, chinandosi per accarezzarlo sotto il mento, e lasciò che le saltasse in braccio sporcandole il vestito.  
\- Ancora nessuno ha trovato il tempo di darti un nome, eh? - Gli disse affettuosamente notando il collare ancora senza medaglietta. - Io e te ci assomigliamo, piccolino, sai? Non siamo importanti, dobbiamo attendere il nostro turno. -

\- Ti senti meglio? - Chiese Tera, allacciandosi al collo la croce d'argento di Eudial.  
L'altra ragazza annuì.  
\- Va meglio. Grazie Tera. -  
\- Eri troppo insopportabile col mal di testa, l'ho fatto solo per non sentirti più gridare come un'oca isterica. -  
Eudial sorrise.  
\- Grazie lo stesso. Anche a te, Valerius. - Aggiunse, notando il gatto che si era acciambellato ai piedi del letto, tra i pupazzi di peluche. - Ma ora ditemi di Hope. Che c'entra Mimete? -  
\- Non ci ho capito moltissimo, quella ragazza non faceva altro che piagnucolare, ma a quanto pare lei e Hope si sono fatte raggirare da un certo Ethan Rayne e si sono messe a usare la magia. Ti ricordi quei mostri strani che abbiamo incontrato? -  
\- Quelli simili a pupazzi? -  
\- Esatto! Pare che fossero loro ad evocarli. -  
\- Giusto Mimete avrebbe potuto creare obbrobri del genere... E questo spiega anche perché le sailor abbiano trovato uova di Daimon quando hanno sconfitto quei mostri, evidentemente Mimete sapeva dove trovarne o come realizzarle... -  
\- Da ciò che ha detto la biondina cretina, lei e Hope obbedivano agli ordini di questo Rayne e avrebbero dovuto evocare un drago infernale e controllarlo, ma nel bel mezzo dell'incantesimo è apparso un altro essere malvagio che ha preso Hope, mentre il drago è volato via... -  
\- Quindi ora a spasso per Tokyo ci sono sia un'entità malvagia sconosciuta e indefinita che un drago infernale fuori controllo?! -  
\- Bel casino eh? -  
Eudial si accigliò.  
\- Devi andare via, Tera. E' troppo pericoloso per il tuo bambino restare qui. -  
\- Lo so, ma temo che non ci sia modo di lasciare la città ormai, il fallito mi ha detto che siamo riusciti a tornare quasi per miracolo. Per ora questa casa è il posto più sicuro a cui possa pensare. E anche uno dei più affollati, direi. -  
\- In effetti abbiamo qualche ospite in più del solito... -  
\- Infatti. Fammi spazio sul letto. Midnight può dormire sul tappeto, sempre che non se lo mangi... -  
\- Cosa?! -  
\- Ehi, ho dovuto cedere la mia stanza a Sofia e alle bambine, non vorrai mica lasciar dormire per terra una donna incinta? -  
\- Ma abbiamo un sacco di stanze vuote! -  
\- Sì, certo, ma ti ricordi in che condizioni sono? In alcune ci sono strati di polvere risalenti al medioevo... -  
\- Ma perché devi trasferirti proprio in camera mia? Seihoshi ha un sacco di spazio... -  
Tera sbuffò.  
\- Per carità, quella passa tutto il tempo a canticchiare. E poi tu spesso passi la notte col succhiasangue, il letto in teoria non ti serve nemmeno... Inoltre ti ho appena guarita dal mal di testa, saresti davvero ingrata a cacciarmi via... -  
\- E va bene, smettila, puoi restare! - Si arrese Eudial con un mezzo sorriso, facendole posto nel letto. - Ma ti riterrò direttamente responsabile di tutti i danni provocati dal tuo drago. -


	14. Not Even a Star

Earh Donovan guardò la stanza che gli avevano assegnato, piuttosto disgustato: non era troppo sporca, ma aveva un aspetto cadente e trascurato che gli faceva temere che le pareti gli sarebbero crollate addosso durante la notte.  
Non che quella fosse la sua preoccupazione più grande al momento, non dopo tutte le situazioni assurde in cui si era trovato nel giro di pochi giorni.  
Aveva l'impressione che fossero passati anni dal momento in cui Rupert Giles era entrato nel suo studio ed era stato costretto ad ammettere l'esistenza di cose incredibili, come dei, demoni e magia, eppure, pensò con amarezza, in fondo non era cambiato nulla: prima aveva una sola figlia che lo detestava, ora ne aveva due.  
Tirò via il copriletto polveroso e si stese, cercando di dormire: più tempo passava nell'oblio, meno avrebbe dovuto pensare ai pericoli in agguato, pronti a distruggergli la vita per l'ennesima volta.  
Si girò inutilmente fra le lenzuola, ma non appena cercava di chiudere gli occhi, non poteva fare a meno di rivedere le figure vestite di bianco dei fanatici assassini che cercavano di fargli la pelle per riprendersi la loro dea, e di sentire le esplosioni delle sfere di fuoco magico dirette contro l'aereo che inevitabilmente nella sua immaginazione si sovrapponevano alle bombe che gli avevano impedito di tornare a prendere Admina e Thera tanti anni prima.  
Alla fine gettò da parte le coperte e si alzò dal letto per frugare nel borsone che gli era stato procurato dai colleghi di Rupert Giles. Anche quello era un altro mistero: chi diavolo era quella gente in grado di procurare un aereo, vestiti e il necessario per tutti loro con un preavviso così breve? Agenti segreti?  
Almeno avevano gusto nella scelta dei vestiti e non badavano a spese, pensò, notando la stoffa di ottima qualità di una delle camicie che gli avevano messo nella valigia.  
Recuperò un cambio di abiti e un asciugamano dal borsone e si diresse verso il bagno, una doccia gli avrebbe schiarito le idee, poi avrebbe esplorato quella casa per cercare di capire chi diavolo fosse Rupert Giles e con che razza di gente avesse vissuto sua figlia fino ad allora.

Seihoshi salì in punta di piedi la scala che portava in soffitta e sorrise lievemente nel vedere che la stanza era vuota. Accese la luce, trascinò uno dei materassi da allenamento nel punto più luminoso e lo usò per sedersi dopo aver scelto alcuni libri dagli scaffali. Il cane e Lili, che avevano continuato a seguirla per tutta casa, si acciambellarono tranquillamente accanto a lei, apparentemente dimentichi di essere stati nemici giurati fino al giorno prima.  
La ragazza aveva recuperato la traduzione fatta da Donovan, aveva trovato altri libri che parlavano di Xinuxunil nella libreria di Giles e iniziò a leggerli: voleva sapere.  
Avrebbe semplicemente potuto aspettare di parlare con l'Osservatore il giorno dopo, ma si era resa conto che Rupert Giles era già sotto pressione a causa di Hope e probabilmente non avuto il tempo di spiegarle tutto nei dettagli. E poi temeva che potesse non essere completamente sincero e nasconderle le cose che avrebbero potuto ferirla o farla soffrire.  
Lei voleva sapere tutto.  
Iniziò a leggere la leggenda che parlava di Xinuxunil e rabbrividì quando arrivò alla descrizione del rituale necessario per evocare la dea: affinché Xinuxunil potesse manifestarsi, una vita doveva essere sacrificata.  
“Se Xinuxunil era nel mio corpo, allora sono stata sacrificata alla dea per evocarla? Ed è stato Rupert a farlo? Però qui c'è scritto che l'anima della vittima viene scacciata per sempre dal corpo in cui si incarna la dea, se è andata così come faccio ad avere ancora una coscienza?”  
Seihoshi sospirò: aveva pensato che in quei testi avrebbe trovato le risposte a tutte le sue domande, ma non era affatto così. Anzi, ora aveva soltanto altri dubbi in più. Improvvisamente Xinuxunil non le appariva più come la dea benevola che aveva creduto fino a poco prima.  
Ora aveva paura di quello che avrebbe potuto rivelarle Giles.  
“Se lei è una dea sanguinaria che vuole la vita dei suoi seguaci, che tipo di persona può essere uno che la ama così tanto? Posso davvero fidarmi di lui?”  
Cercò di scacciare quei pensieri tetri e iniziò a cantare sottovoce una delle sue canzoni, come per consolarsi e farsi coraggio.  
“Posso fare altrimenti? Non lo conosco benissimo, è vero, ma sono certa che non sia una persona cattiva e quando quei fanatici hanno cercato di ucciderci, ha protetto tutti noi...”  
Chiuse il libro che stava sfogliando, prendendo una decisione: prima di giudicare avrebbe chiesto spiegazioni a Rupert Giles e gli avrebbe chiesto di chiarire ogni suo dubbio.

Donovan sentì il canto sommesso, appena prima di entrare in soffitta e si fermò sulla soglia, incerto se entrare lo stesso, ignorando la presenza di Seihoshi, o tornare indietro senza farsi sentire.  
Rimase a guardare la ragazza che cantava piano china su un libro, con i capelli rosso oro che le nascondevano il viso, un gatto nero in grembo e un cane addormentato al suo fianco, circondata dalla luce della lampada come da un'aureola e quell'immagine per un momento gli sembrò una scena uscita da un dipinto antico.  
Poi il cane aprì un occhio e iniziò ad abbaiare. Seihoshi sobbalzò appena per la sorpresa e smise di cantare, alzò il viso dal volume che stava leggendo e vide Donovan.  
\- E' lì da molto, professore? - Chiese, carezzando il muso del cane per zittirlo.  
\- Sono appena entrato. - Mentì Donovan. - Sto cercando di capire in che gabbia di matti sono capitato... -  
\- Anche io sono in cerca di risposte. -  
\- Ne hai trovate? -  
\- Per ora no. -  
La ragazza chiuse il libro e si alzò in piedi per rimetterlo a posto sugli scaffali.  
\- Alcuni di questi volumi sembrano molto antichi, - commentò Donovan. - ma quasi tutti trattano di argomenti sovrannaturali... Mi piacerebbe sapere cosa diavolo fanno in questa casa. Non sarà una specie setta? Non appena sarà possibile porterò via di qui le mie figlie. -  
\- Sempre che vogliano venire, sull'aereo non mi sono sembrate esattamente in buoni rapporti con lei... -  
\- Devono solo abituarsi. Herta non sapeva che prima lei avevo avuto un'altra figlia, ma è solo una bambina, le passerà in fretta. E Thera prima o poi capirà che non avevo idea che fosse sopravvissuta ai bombardamenti. Se lo avessi saputo sarei tornata a prenderla a qualunque costo. Davvero. -  
\- Le credo. - Seihoshi gli sorrise. - In fondo è riuscito a salvarmi dai Lug anche se non mi conosceva affatto. -  
\- Non avevo alcuna intenzione di farlo, glielo assicuro. - Rispose Donovan, scontroso e Seihoshi ridacchiò, divertita.  
\- Oh, lo so. Ma alla fine io sono qui, sana e salva, è questo che conta. -

Mimete guardò la porta chiusa della stanza che le era stata assegnata da Anya e rabbrividì, terrorizzata. Qualche ora prima, Rupert Giles era tornato a casa e l'aveva interrogata guardandola duramente, quasi con disgusto, e, pur non avendola trattata male, qualcosa in lui la spaventava a morte. Aveva l'impressione che se fosse successo qualcosa di male a Hope, Rupert Giles avrebbe potuto diventare molto pericoloso.  
Anche la ragazza dai capelli scuri che era rimasta vicino all'Inglese mentre Mimete gli raccontava singhiozzando tutto quello che lei e Hope avevano fatto per conto di Ethan Rayne le era sembrata pericolosa come un'arma carica pronta a colpire.  
Però la persona che Mimete temeva più di tutti ancora non si era fatta viva, anche se ne sentiva chiaramente la presenza in casa.  
Eudial sarebbe venuta per vendicarsi, ne era certa e lei non poteva evitarlo in nessun modo. Molti anni prima Mimete aveva cercato di ucciderla sabotando i freni della sua auto e ora era arrivato il momento di pagare per quello che aveva fatto. E come se non bastasse, adesso Eudial sembrava essere diventata molto più forte di quanto non fosse stata l'ultima volta che l'aveva vista.  
Quando era andato via, Giles aveva chiuso a chiave la porta della stanza in cui la aveva rinchiusa, ma a Mimete la solida porta di legno sembrava ancora troppo fragile. Si chiese se avrebbe dovuto spingere i mobili contro l'uscio per barricarsi dentro, ma sapeva benissimo che non sarebbe servito a nulla: non c'era modo di evitare l'incontro con Eudial, poteva solo sperare che Rupert Giles la ritenesse abbastanza utile da tenere a bada la furia omicida della strega.  
Si raggomitolò sul letto ricominciando a piagnucolare.  
Cosa era successo? Perché tutto era andato a rotoli proprio sul più bello? Lei e Hope si stavano divertendo così tanto e se solo fossero riuscite a evocare il drago, Ethan Rayne sarebbe stato tanto contento da soddisfare ogni loro capriccio. E invece ora era rimasta sola, in pericolo, senza la sua migliore amica e senza poteri.  
Non era giusto, davvero non era giusto.

Eudial si svegliò poco prima dell'alba e scivolò fuori dal letto senza svegliare Tera che dormiva profondamente accanto a lei, stringendo in una mano la coda di Valerius. Il gatto, pur costretto in una posizione scomodissima, dormiva tranquillo a pancia all'aria facendo ogni tanto le fusa nel sonno, mentre Midnight, acciambellato sul tappeto accanto al letto, aprì un occhio nel sentir muovere Eudial per poi richiuderlo nel constatare che non c'era nulla di insolito.  
La ragazza si sfiorò la croce d'argento che portava al collo e si ripromise di scusarsi con Tera per essere stata tanto brusca con lei. Da quando l'altra Cacciatrice aveva pronunciato l'incantesimo di protezione sul suo ciondolo e glielo aveva consegnato, si era sentita subito meglio. Prima, oltre al dolore fortissimo, era anche immensamente triste, disperata e furiosa, come se nella sua mente fossero rimasti solo sentimenti negativi che la trascinavano sempre più a fondo nella disperazione, senza che ci fosse una via di scampo.  
Sapeva che Tera odiava ogni forma di magia e che utilizzare un incantesimo doveva esserle costato molto, perciò le era doppiamente grata e si sentiva un po' in colpa. Negli ultimi tempi aveva i nervi a fior di pelle e si era sorpresa spesso a rispondere acidamente o a reagire in maniera esagerata pur non avendone l'intenzione.  
In silenzio aprì la finestra e salì sul davanzale, poi saltò giù e usò appena i suoi poteri per librarsi delicatamente fino a terra. Non appena toccò il suolo fu costretta ad appoggiarsi a uno degli alberi del giardino perché le girava la testa e si sentiva tremare le gambe.  
\- L'incantesimo parassita dei Lug deve avermi indebolita molto più di quanto pensassi... - Sussurrò tra sé. - Forse dovrei chiedere consiglio a Giles... -  
Si interruppe, mordendosi il labbro inferiore nel ricordare le parole orribili che aveva gridato all'Osservatore sull'aereo e sospirò, afflitta.  
Stavano succedendo troppe cose tutte insieme e aveva l'impressione di soffocare: l'essere orribile che opprimeva Tokyo, il ritorno di Mimete, il bambino di Tera che la costringeva ad affrontare i vampiri da sola, la sparizione di Hope, i Lug... Era troppo e lei si sentiva sfinita e inadeguata.  
Raggiunse il punto sfondato della recinzione del giardino che permetteva di scendere fino al mare e si rifugiò sulla piccola spiaggia dove amava restare a riflettere e guardare le stelle all'inizio di tutto, poco dopo aver incontrato Giles per la prima volta, prima di Tera, di Xini, di Valerius e di Hope, anche prima di Spike.  
Erano solo lei e Giles, Osservatore e Cacciatrice a combattere da soli contro i vampiri. Sembrava tutto più semplice, allora.  
Forse lo era...  
O forse no?  
Anche a quel tempo c'erano stati momenti duri e sofferenza. Quando si era innamorata di Spike, sembrava tutto sbagliato e si era sentita un mostro, una persona orribile, eppure alla fine era andato tutto bene, no?  
Doveva solo resistere e forse si sarebbe sistemato tutto anche adesso, si disse.  
Non poteva permettersi di crollare, se la situazione era difficile per lei, per Giles era sicuramente molto peggio.  
Se gli avesse parlato dell'incantesimo parassita dei Lug, l'Osservatore si sarebbe preoccupato per lei, forse le avrebbe impedito di combattere al suo fianco e lei non poteva permetterlo. Con Tera che aspettava un bambino e Seraphina e Xini lontane, chi avrebbe combattuto al fianco di Giles, se anche lei avesse ceduto? Avrebbe dovuto convincere Valerius e Tera a tacere e sperare che l'incantesimo sulla croce d'argento reggesse abbastanza a lungo.  
Guardò il mare, nero come inchiostro sotto il cielo punteggiato di stelle e poi alzò lo sguardo nella speranza di poter esprimere un desiderio.  
Si passò una mano sul viso: c'erano tante lacrime, ma nemmeno una stella cadente.


	15. Awakening Dragon

Eudial continuò a scrutare il cielo, in attesa di una luce.  
Non importava che fosse il chiarore dell'alba o la scia di una stella cadente, voleva solo un piccolo segno di speranza a cui aggrapparsi.  
Un lieve rumore di passi sulla sabbia le rivelò che non era più sola e si voltò immediatamente, pronta a difendersi in caso di attacco, ma si rilassò vedendo che si trattava di Giles.  
Distolse lo sguardo da lui, ripensando con vergogna allo schiaffo che gli aveva dato sull'aereo.  
Anche Giles sembrava imbarazzato.  
\- Non pensavo che fossi qui, Eu. Preferisci restare sola? - Le chiese un po' esitante, come se temesse di farle male o di essere ferito a sua volta.  
La ragazza lo guardò per qualche secondo, poi scosse la testa e gli fece spazio sullo scoglio su cui era seduta.  
Aveva paura che l'Osservatore fosse in collera con lei per come si era comportata e temeva che sarebbe andato via, ma col buio non riusciva a vedere la sua espressione, perciò sospirò di sollievo quando l'inglese sedette accanto a lei.  
Per un po' rimasero in silenzio, poi fu Giles il primo a parlare.  
\- Stavi piangendo, Eu? - Chiese, preoccupato. - Soffri ancora perché ti ho strappato il potere? -  
La ragazza scosse di nuovo la testa, ma non rispose: se avesse aperto bocca, sarebbe scoppiata ancora in lacrime e non voleva farlo perché aveva l'impressione che se avesse iniziato non sarebbe più riuscita a smettere.  
\- Perdonami, Eu, non volevo farti male, davvero. In quel momento non ho trovato un altro modo per tornare sull'aereo. -  
\- Smettila! Non scusarti! - Gridò Eudial. - Lo so benissimo che non avevi scelta e non avrei dovuto colpirti, quindi smettila perché dovrei essere io a scusarmi e non tu! -  
L'Osservatore sorrise leggermente.  
\- Ultimamente hai passato molto tempo con Tera, vero? -  
\- Perché me lo chiedi? - Eudial lo fissò, perplessa.  
\- Queste erano scuse degne di lei. -  
\- Mi stai prendendo in giro, Giles? -  
\- Un po'. - Ammise l'Osservatore in tono scherzoso ed Eudial scoppiò a ridere e lo abbracciò.  
Sapeva che Giles aveva capito il suo stato d'animo e gli era grata per aver voluto sdrammatizzare la situazione.  
Per un po' rimase stretta a lui a occhi chiusi, cercando di credere almeno per cinque minuti che andava tutto bene, che nulla di quello che stava succedendo intorno a loro era davvero reale e, quando li riaprì, il cielo iniziava a tingersi della luce rosata dell'alba.  
\- Le stelle stanno svanendo... - Sussurrò piano, quasi a se stessa.  
\- Torneranno ancora e noi saremo qui a vederle. - Disse Giles, come per confortarla. - Hai paura, Eu? -  
\- Sì. - Ammise la ragazza.  
\- Anche io. Stiamo per affrontare un nemico sconosciuto e immensamente forte e il destino di Hope e dell'intera città è nelle nostre mani, sarebbe stupido non averne. -  
\- Ce la faremo? - Gli chiese con un filo di voce, come una bambina in cerca di consolazione.  
\- Non abbiamo scelta. Dobbiamo vincere noi, l'alternativa sarebbe troppo orribile anche solo per pensarci. - Disse Giles, serio, poi le sorrise. - Ma in fondo insieme abbiamo affrontato di peggio, no? Sopravviveremo anche stavolta. - Eudial annuì. Non era troppo convinta, ma preferì cambiare discorso.  
\- Non hai riposato molto stanotte, vero? -  
\- Tera e Sofia mi hanno costretto a dormire un po' con minacce orribili. -  
\- Lo so, me lo ha detto Tera. - Ridacchiò Eudial.  
\- Però quando mi sono svegliato non sono riuscito a riaddormentarmi e sono venuto qui per cercare di distrarmi, non immaginavo che anche tu avessi avuto la stessa idea. Ma ne sono felice, temevo che fossi ancora arrabbiata con me. -  
La ragazza lo guardò commossa e per un attimo la sua decisione di non dirgli nulla dell'incantesimo dei Lug vacillò: la debolezza che provava la terrorizzava e avrebbe desiderato soltanto poter raccontare a Giles tutte le sue paure perché la consolasse e la rassicurasse.  
Dischiuse appena le labbra, come per parlare, ma il rumore sordo di un'esplosione lontana fece sobbalzare entrambi.  
\- Cos'è stato?! -  
L'Osservatore scosse la testa.  
\- Non lo so, ma ascolta, non è normale. -  
Eudial chiuse gli occhi per concentrarsi meglio e capì subito cosa intendesse Giles: l'aria vibrava di potere malvagio e pulsava ritmicamente, come se un enorme cuore fatto di magia oscura stesse diffondendo il suo potere in tutta la città. Eudial rabbrividì: a ogni battito era come se una mano gelida le stringesse il cuore.  
\- E' terribile. - Disse, cercando di distogliere il pensiero da quella sensazione orrenda.  
\- Si sta muovendo... Il nostro nemico sta facendo qualcosa e sono certo che non sia nulla di buono. Andiamo, Eu. Avverti Spike e portate le armi sul furgone mentre vado a prendere Valerius e Mimete. - L'Osservatore notò che l'espressione di Eudial era cambiata quando aveva nominato la sua ex collega. - Lo so che non la sopporti, ma è l'unica a sapere cosa è successo a Hope, potrebbe esserci utile. -  
\- Mimete utile? Ne dubito. In ogni caso, che armi dobbiamo prendere? Paletti, pugnali, libri di magia, amuleti? -  
\- Tutte. Prendete tutto ciò che potete. Non conosciamo il nostro nemico e non sappiamo cosa potrebbe aiutarci a sconfiggerlo. -  
\- Sempre che possa essere sconfitto... - Disse Eudial a bassa voce, iniziando a risalire il sentiero che portava verso casa, poi si fermò all'improvviso e si girò verso l'Osservatore. - Giles? - Lo chiamò, incerta. - Cosa devo dire a Tera e agli altri? -  
\- Nulla. Non possono aiutarci, sarebbe inutile esporli al pericolo. Probabilmente non riescono nemmeno a sentire il potere che c'è nell'aria, se dovessero chiedere qualcosa dì solo che andiamo a parlare con le sailor. In fondo è la verità, avremo bisogno anche del loro aiuto. -

Valerius aprì gli occhi di colpo, il pelo gonfio per lo strano potere che sentiva vibrare nell'aria intorno a sé, ma non si mosse per non svegliare Tera. Con delicatezza liberò la coda dalla mano della ragazza addormentata e scese dal letto in silenzio, sfiorando appena il pavimento coi cuscinetti delle zampe.  
Midnight era sveglio, ma stranamente silenzioso: il cucciolo di drago sembrava confuso e intimorito.  
"Sicuramente anche lui sente il potere." Pensò Valerius.  
"E' così, mago."  
Nel sentire quella voce nuova che gli era penetrata nella mente, Valerius fece un salto e fu sul punto di gridare. Si trattenne appena in tempo e guardò il drago.  
"Ora parli?" Gli rispose mentalmente.  
"Sto crescendo in fretta."  
"Lo vedo. Potrei scommettere che adesso sei parecchio più grande di quanto non fossi ieri sera."  
"Vinceresti, mago. Anche io sento il pericolo, devo diventare al più presto un vero drago per proteggere la Madre." Midnight posò lo sguardo su Tera con dolcezza.  
"Lei non è tua madre!" Scattò Valerius.  
"Lo so bene, ma è come se lo fosse. Non ho dimenticato mia madre, so di essere l'unico figlio di Seraphina dal Fuoco Ardente, ma anche Tera per me è Madre, è lei che mi ha cresciuto e protetto quando ero un cucciolo. Ed è per lei che devo diventare adulto così velocemente."  
"Non è normale, vero?" Chiese Valerius, serio. "Non è naturale per un drago crescere tanto in fretta."  
"C'è un prezzo da pagare, ma ancora non so quale sia. Quando un drago accelera lo sviluppo così bruscamente, di solito perde qualcosa. Potrebbero essere molti anni di vita, le ali, la forza o altro. Ancora non l'ho scoperto, ma non importa, lo faccio per lei e so che in ogni caso ne vale la pena."  
"Come fai a sapere tutte queste cose? Fino a poco tempo fa eri solo un lucertolone agitato..."  
"E' la saggezza innata della nostra stirpe che si sta risvegliando. Conosco le memorie dei miei antenati fino a quelle di mia madre al tempo del mio concepimento. Almeno questo è un dono che non ho perso."  
Valerius annuì.  
"Devo andare ora, non svegliarla."  
"Combatterai contro il pericolo che sento nell'aria?"  
"Sì, se sarà possibile."  
"E' pura malvagità, mi spaventa e non so cosa fare, sembra essere ovunque intorno a noi."  
Il gatto fissò l'aria davanti al suo naso, perso nei suoi pensieri. Midnight aveva ragione, il Male permeava la città e sembrava crescere di minuto in minuto.  
"Restate qui finché reggono gli incantesimi, credo che questo sia il punto più sicuro di Tokyo. Se dovessero cedere, prendila e portala via, il più lontano possibile, anche se sono certo che lei non vorrà seguirti, si ribellerà in ogni modo. Tu costringila. Portala via e salvala, la affido a te."  
"Sai già che lo farò." Disse Midnight con orgoglio e Valerius pensò che gli credeva e si fidava del giovane drago anche se era ancora quasi un cucciolo.  
Senza aggiungere altro, balzò sul davanzale della finestra, si voltò a guardare Tera un'ultima volta e poi saltò sul ramo dell'albero più vicino.  
Non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a tornare da Tera, era piuttosto pessimista se pensava alla battaglia che dovevano affrontare, ma era certo che Midnight l'avrebbe difesa con la sua stessa vita e ciò gli bastava.  
Probabilmente lui sarebbe morto, ma prima avrebbe lottato con tutte le sue forze per annientare il nemico che minacciava la città. Non sperava di riuscire a sconfiggerlo, ma almeno avrebbe potuto rallentarlo e intralciarlo per dare a Midnight l'occasione di fuggire con Tera: allora lei si sarebbe salvata e avrebbe dato alla luce loro figlio e questa era la cosa più importante, l'unica che contava davvero.  
Valerius scese lungo il tronco dell'albero piantando gli artigli nel legno, corse incontro a Rupert Giles e gli saltò sulla spalla.  
Stavolta non avrebbe esitato e non sarebbe scappato: era pronto a combattere.


	16. Silent Words

Spike strinse il volante tra le mani e guardò Eudial, seduta sul sedile del passeggero con la fronte appoggiata al finestrino e gli occhi fissi nel vuoto, ma la ragazza non si accorse del suo sguardo e rimase immobile.  
Il vampiro non disse nulla, ma si rendeva conto che Eudial era spaventata.  
Non poteva biasimarla, la creatura maligna che stavano per affrontare avrebbe terrorizzato chiunque, ma era comunque preoccupato, non era da Eudial perdere le speranze prima ancora di iniziare a combattere.  
Si ripromise di non perderla mai d'occhio durante il combattimento: se avesse ceduto, lui sarebbe stato accanto a lei, pronto a sostenerla e proteggerla.  
Scorse l'Osservatore che si dirigeva verso il furgone attraverso il prato, trascinando con sé una ragazzina bionda piuttosto recalcitrante. Mimete sembrava molto restia a salire sul veicolo e aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime di terrore, ma Giles non si fece impietosire e la spinse all'interno del furgone senza troppe cerimonie.  
Spike notò che Eudial si era irrigidita quando Mimete si era lasciata cadere sul sedile singhiozzando istericamente.  
Valerius, che era rimasto sulla spalla di Giles fino ad allora, scivolò sulle gambe dell'Osservatore e si sistemò comodamente, acciambellandosi e arrotolando la coda intorno al corpo come per abbracciarsi da solo.  
Giles fissava la casa intensamente, come se temesse di non rivederla più e il gatto sentì che stava sussurrando a fior di labbra altri incantesimi di protezione.  
Valerius non si voltò a guardare la finestra della camera di Tera, temeva che se lo avesse fatto non avrebbe più avuto il coraggio di allontanarsi da lei.  
\- Siete pronti? - Chiese Spike avviando il motore.  
Eudial e Giles annuirono appena e il furgone si mise in moto.

Sofia seguì con lo sguardo il furgone che si allontanava e, non appena lo vide scomparire oltre il cancello, lasciò ricadere la tendina della finestra della cucina.  
Aveva paura per Giles, ma si costrinse a non piangere. Gli aveva detto addio nel suo cuore in Italia quando le aveva detto che sarebbe tornato a Tokyo per salvare Hope, tutto il tempo che avevano passato insieme da allora era qualcosa in più, un regalo per cui essere grata.  
Con un sospiro riempì d'acqua un bollitore e lo mise sul fuoco, presto gli altri avrebbero iniziato a svegliarsi e trovare qualcosa di caldo da bere avrebbe fatto bene a tutti.  
\- Sono andati via? -  
Sofia si girò verso la porta della cucina, un po' spaventata da quella frase sussurrata con tono triste e sorrise tristemente a Seihoshi che la guardava dalla soglia con aria afflitta.  
In camicia da notte, coi capelli sciolti e il gatto stretto tra le braccia come una bambola, Seihoshi sembrava molto più giovane, quasi una bambina. Sofia le andò vicina e la prese per mano, accompagnandola a sedersi al tavolo come spesso aveva fatto con Lyra quando era triste per qualche motivo.  
\- Sono appena partiti. - Le rispose, mettendole davanti un piatto di biscotti.  
La ragazza ne prese uno automaticamente, ma non accennò a mangiarlo.  
\- Non mi ha neanche salutato... - La voce le si incrinò sull'ultima parola e Seihoshi non proseguì. Se avesse parlato ancora, sarebbe scoppiata in lacrime e non voleva.  
\- Non hanno salutato nessuno. Così è più facile. -  
\- Cosa è più facile?! - Seihoshi scosse la testa in un gesto rabbioso per spingere i capelli indietro dal viso. - Dove sono andati a quest'ora? Perché ci sono sempre nuovi segreti e nessuna risposta? Cosa diavolo sta succedendo? -  
Sofia versò il the bollente in due tazze e ne porse una alla ragazza, senza rispondere subito.  
Seihoshi la guardò con aria smarrita.  
\- Tornerà, vero? -  
Sofia sapeva che si stava riferendo a Giles e una fitta di gelosia le strinse il cuore. Sapeva che Seihoshi non era Xinuxunil, ma non poteva fare a meno di ricordare che un tempo Rupert Giles aveva amato quel corpo.  
\- Come posso saperlo se non ne era certo nemmeno Rupert?! - Rispose, più bruscamente di quanto avesse voluto.  
Seihoshi la guardò, stupita nel sentire l'amarezza nella sua voce, poi un barlume di comprensione si accese nei suoi occhi.  
\- Non crederà che... - Seihoshi si alzò in piedi di scatto e prese una mano di Sofia. - No, no, non deve pensare che tra me e lui ci sia qualcosa! Cioè... forse c'era un tempo, ma non ricordo nulla, è tutto diverso ora... E' solo che io non so nulla del mio passato... Rupert aveva promesso di rispondere alle mie domande, ma se non dovesse tornare cosa farò? -  
Sofia si pentì del suo scatto di poco prima.  
Seihoshi non poteva ricordare il periodo in cui era Xinuxunil e probabilmente Giles era l'unica persona che potesse considerare come parte della propria famiglia, era comprensibile che il timore di perderlo e di restare sola e senza risposte la terrorizzasse.  
Lei non poteva fare nulla per rassicurarla visto che anche lei aveva paura di non rivederlo più, ma poteva alleviare parte della sua angoscia.  
\- Possiamo solo aspettare, - le disse, mettendole una mano sulla spalla per farla sedere nuovamente - ma Rupert non è il solo che può rispondere alle tue domande. -  
\- Lo so, ma non saprei come contattare Xinuxunil. Lei è una dea, vero? Ed era dentro di me, di sicuro conosce quello che è successo, ma... -  
\- Non mi riferivo a lei. -  
\- A chi allora? -  
\- Posso farlo io. Rupert mi ha raccontato tutto. Se lui non dovesse... - Si interruppe.  
Se non dovesse tornare.  
Non riusciva a dirlo, come se esprimere ad alta voce il suo timore lo rendesse reale.  
\- Se non potesse farlo, risponderò io alle tue domande. -  
\- Sarebbe anche ora che qualcuno si decidesse a farlo. - Disse Earh Donovan, apparendo sulla soglia.  
Sia Sofia che Seihoshi lo guardarono.  
A Sofia non era piaciuto affatto il tono arrogante che aveva usato, ma poteva capire quanto potesse apparire assurda l'intera situazione a qualcuno che non la conoscesse almeno un po'.  
Riempì un'altra tazza di the e la posò sul tavolo davanti a una sedia vuota.  
\- Mangiamo qualcosa e vi spiegherò qualcosa di quello che so. Qualcosa mi dice che oggi avremo bisogno di energie. Sopratutto quando Tera si accorgerà che Rupert ed Eudial sono andati a combattere senza dirle nulla. -

Valerius era come pietrificato: il pelo color caffellatte era gonfio e crepitava di elettricità statica e il gatto non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi dallo scenario che vedeva dal finestrino del furgone.  
Più si avvicinavano al cuore pulsante del potere oscuro, più la città appariva innaturale: a un primo sguardo sembrava tutto normale, ma se ci si soffermava sui dettagli si capiva che non era così.  
L'asfalto della strada non sembrava diverso dal solito, ma in alcuni punti la consistenza cambiava e variava da uno strato gommoso e appiccicoso come gomma da masticare a tratti in cui era duro e lucido come cristallo a parti in cui diventava poroso e friabile.  
Il furgone faticava ad avanzare, sbandando sui tratti lucidi e impantanandosi nell'attraversare quelli gommosi, finché non fu costretto a fermarsi del tutto quando la strada si sbriciolò al suo passaggio, facendolo affondare con tutte le gomme in una polvere sottile e impalpabile come cipria.  
\- Non possiamo proseguire oltre, siamo bloccati. - Disse Spike, senza però decidersi a spegnere il motore: abbandonare il veicolo avrebbe significato essere costretti a lasciare indietro buona parte delle loro armi. - Rupert, non puoi fare un incantesimo o qualcosa del genere per far tornare normale la strada? -  
L'Osservatore scosse la testa.  
\- Non possiamo permetterci di sprecare energia adesso. Avremo bisogno di tutto il nostro potere per combattere. -  
Eudial annuì in silenzio, iniziando a raccogliere tutte le armi che poteva portare con sé.  
L'amuleto che portava al collo per il momento reggeva e le permetteva di continuare ad avvicinarsi al centro del potere malvagio, ma sapeva che se l'incantesimo di Tera si fosse spezzato, tutta quella forza oscura l'avrebbe colpita in pieno e il dolore che le avrebbe provocato sarebbe stato inimmaginabile.  
Guardò Valerius in cerca di conforto, il gatto era l'unico a conoscere veramente il rischio che correva, e per una volta desiderò di poter parlare direttamente con lui senza dover ricorrere a Tera o Giles come intermediari.  
Valerius si voltò sentendosi osservato e nel suo sguardo Eudial vide terrore e determinazione: anche lui temeva la battaglia che li aspettava, ma non si sarebbe tirato indietro.  
Con un balzo la raggiunse stringendo un paletto tra i denti, come per aiutarla a radunare le armi, ma, quando la ragazza allungò la mano per prenderlo, il gatto lo lasciò cadere a terra e ne approfittò per leccarle rapidamente le dita senza farsi notare da Giles e Spike.  
Eudial non poteva capire i suoi miagolii, ma comprese perfettamente che quello era un incoraggiamento e una promessa di aiutarla, se solo ne avesse avuto la possibilità.  
La ragazza si chinò a raccogliere il paletto e sfiorò la testa del gatto in una segreta carezza di ringraziamento.  
Per la prima volta da quando Valerius viveva con loro, Eudial si trovò a considerarlo come il potente mago che era stato e non come il semplice gatto che appariva.  
Era contenta che fosse al loro fianco in quella battaglia.


	17. All Alone in the Darkness

Valerius saltò per evitare una buca nell'asfalto, ma, quando atterrò, la strada si sbriciolò sotto le sue zampe, facendolo sprofondare nella polvere sottile.  
Da quando avevano abbandonato il furgone, procedere si era fatto sempre più faticoso, sopratutto per lui.  
Tossì, sollevando una nuvoletta di polvere scura e si sforzò di proseguire senza lamentarsi.  
Nessuno degli altri aveva aperto bocca da quando si erano messi in cammino, solo Mimete aveva continuato a piagnucolare mentre Spike la trascinava tenendola per un polso, e quel silenzio pesava come un macigno.  
La mano di Giles lo prese per la collottola all'improvviso, sollevandolo dalla polvere e permettendogli di restare sulla sua spalla.  
\- Ti sporcherò la giacca. - Commentò, guardandosi il pelo nero di polvere e l'Osservatore sorrise leggermente.  
Valerius poteva immaginare quello che stava pensando: un po' di sporco sui vestiti era la loro ultima preoccupazione.  
Il gatto guardò davanti a sé, cercando di capire dove si trovasse l'origine del potere maligno che sentivano intorno a loro. Scorse un edificio alto in lontananza, una costruzione metallica dipinta di bianco e rosso che svettava verso il cielo.  
\- Che posto è quello? -  
\- La torre di Tokyo. - Disse Giles. - Il potere viene da lì. -  
Inaspettatamente Eudial scoppiò a ridere e i due uomini e il gatto la guardarono perplessi.  
\- E' così banale! In ogni film, fumetto o cartone animato giapponese che si rispetti, alla fine il nemico attacca la Torre di Tokyo... - La ragazza si sistemò meglio sulla spalla la tracolla della borsa piena di armi che aveva preso dal furgone e si rimise in cammino. - Beh, muoviamoci, sono curiosa di vedere se troveremo Godzilla ad aspettarci. -  
Giles e Spike si scambiarono un'occhiata dubbiosa e fecero per seguire Eudial, ma in quel momento Mimete cercò di divincolarsi con forza dalla stretta di Spike e si gettò a terra, rifiutandosi di camminare.  
\- Io lì non ci vengo! - Gridò istericamente. - Se voi siete pazzi e volete andare a farvi ammazzare fate pure, ma non potete costringermi! Io lì non ci vado nemmeno morta! -  
Il vampiro sbuffò, infastidito dalle grida acute della ragazzina.  
\- Non potremmo imbavagliarla? - Chiese, apprestandosi a sollevarla di peso e a trascinarla con la forza.  
Eudial si fermò di colpo, lasciò cadere a terra la borsa delle armi e si voltò a guardare la sua ex collega con uno sguardo gelido, poi tornò indietro di corsa e si avventò su di lei con un balzo, trascinandola a terra con sé e iniziando a colpirla.  
\- Tu farai esattamente quello che ti diremo, chiaro?! Altrimenti ci penso io ad ammazzarti con le mie mani e credimi, non aspetto altro! -  
Dopo un attimo di sbalordimento, Giles e Spike si affrettarono a separare le due ragazze.  
\- Eu, calmati ora... - Disse l'Osservatore, allontanandola da Mimete e porgendole una mano per rialzarsi da terra, ma Eudial respinse il suo aiuto e si rimise in piedi da sola.  
\- Non dirmi di calmarmi, Giles. - Rispose in tono duro. - Lei ha cercato di ammazzarmi più di una volta e se ora siamo tutti in pericolo è solo colpa sua. -  
Eudial si avvicinò a Mimete, che era rimasta a terra singhiozzando di paura e la afferrò per i capelli tirandola in piedi.  
\- Ora alzati! - Le ordinò gelidamente spingendola davanti a sé mentre riprendeva a camminare verso la torre di Tokyo. - E se me ne darai anche solo un motivo, sei morta. -  
Spike scosse la testa nel seguirla: quella situazione gli piaceva sempre meno.  
Non era da Eudial comportarsi in quel modo, non era da lei l'odio glaciale che le aveva scorto nello sguardo.  
Spike era convinto che la ragazza stesse per crollare, era troppo nervosa e spaventata, ma non sapeva come evitarlo.  
Poteva solo restarle vicino e sperare che sarebbero riusciti a sconfiggere il nemico prima che succedesse.  
Giles guardò Eudial mentre si allontanava verso la torre e si accorse che la ragazza aveva lasciato a terra la borsa delle armi.  
La raccolse prendendola per la cinghia e fece per chiamare Eudial, ma lasciò perdere e se la mise a tracolla.  
\- Non è troppo pesante? - Chiese Valerius, sbirciando i pugnali e i paletti che spuntavano dalla sacca.  
Giles fece qualche passo, poi ammise che il gatto aveva ragione e lasciò a terra il pesante borsone dopo averne estratto un paio di pugnali e una spada dalla lama d'argento.  
\- Non giudicarla male, Val, credo che questo nuovo nemico la spaventi molto. -  
\- Siamo tutti spaventati, direi. - Il gatto si leccò una zampa con aria pensierosa e osservò Mimete. - Cosa mi sai dire della biondina? -  
\- Non ne so molto. Era una collega di Eudial e ha tentato di ucciderla, poi lei e Hope si sono lasciate coinvolgere da Ethan Rayne in uno dei suoi piani per scatenare il caos. -  
Valerius lo sentì fremere di rabbia nel pronunciare il nome di Ethan e pensò che probabilmente Giles poteva capire molto bene i sentimenti che Eudial provava nei confronti di Mimete perché li provava lui stesso nei confronti del suo ex amico.  
\- Qualcuno le ha strappato il potere, te ne sei accorto? -  
Giles annuì.  
\- Ha detto che è stata la creatura oscura che ha rapito Hope. -  
\- Pensi che possa succedere anche a noi? -  
\- Forse. Quando arriveremo alla torre dovremo usare incantesimi di protezione per evitare che succeda. -  
Valerius annuì, poi rimase in silenzio, tenendosi ben aggrappato con le unghie alla giacca di Giles.  
Era preoccupato per Eudial.  
Il comportamento della ragazza non era normale e lui aveva paura che l'incantesimo parassita dei Lug l'avesse resa troppo vulnerabile al potere oscuro che proveniva dalla torre di Tokyo.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto convincerla a tornare indietro, pensò, forse avrebbe dovuto parlare a Rupert Giles di quel punto debole, ma non era sicuro di quello che era giusto fare.  
Il nemico era potente e ogni briciola di potere in più poteva essere essenziale per la vittoria.  
Forse l'amuleto che Tera aveva preparato per Eudial avrebbe resistito e la ragazza avrebbe potuto essere la chiave per volgere il combattimento a loro favore.  
Ma se Eudial avesse ceduto, Valerius sapeva che avrebbe avuto la sua vita sulla coscienza.  
Con un brivido si rese conto che gran parte di quel disastro era colpa sua: lui aveva visto Hope pasticciare con la magia e non lo aveva mai detto a Giles!  
Certo, era stato distratto da mille altri contrattempi e all'epoca non aveva dato molto peso agli incantesimi della ragazzina, ma avrebbe dovuto parlare, non aveva scuse.  
Saltò giù dalla spalla di Giles e rincorse Eudial, arrancando nella polvere di asfalto, e, quando riuscì a raggiungerla, il suo pelo era quasi completamente nero.  
Miagolò forte e saltò per arrampicarsi sulla sua spalla.  
Eudial lo guardò per un attimo, continuando a camminare.  
Valerius le toccò con una zampa il nastro che portava al collo, miagolando in tono urgente. La ragazza non poteva capire le sue parole, ma Valerius doveva avvertirla del pericolo che correva.  
Eudial capì quello che intendeva e sfiorò per un attimo la croce d'argento con un dito, ma scosse la testa.  
\- Capisco cosa vuoi dire, ma non posso tornare indietro. - Gli disse in tono talmente triste che Mimete si azzardò a girare la testa per guardarla stupita. - L'amuleto potrebbe cedere, lo so bene, ma Giles ha bisogno di me. Tutta la città ha bisogno del mio potere... -  
Valerius miagolò in segno di protesta.  
Perché non poteva capire le sue parole? Se solo avesse potuto parlarle la avrebbe convinta che da morta non avrebbe potuto aiutare nessuno, che quegli sbalzi d'umore erano un chiaro segno che il potere oscuro la stava già influenzando.  
\- So quello che rischio, Valerius, ma non ho scelta, capisci? So benissimo che probabilmente morirò, ma devo combattere lo stesso. -  
\- Ma sei scema o cosa?! - Gridò Mimete, dimenticando per un attimo che Eudial la aveva minacciata di morte. - Sai che quel mostro ci ammazzerà tutti e tu ci vai lo stesso? Cosa aspetti? Scappiamo via, il più lontano possibile! -  
Eudial la guardò con stupore, come se si fosse accorta davvero di lei solo in quel momento.  
\- Tu non puoi capire, Mimete. Non hai mai capito. - Disse tristemente, poi il suo tono si addolcì appena. - Ma forse non è colpa tua, sei solo una bestiolina egoista. -  
Le lasciò andare i capelli e la spinse da una parte.  
Mimete chiuse gli occhi terrorizzata, temendo che Eudial volesse ucciderla.  
\- Vattene. Scappa pure se credi che possa salvarti. -  
La ragazza bionda riaprì gli occhi e la fissò per qualche attimo, come temendo un inganno, poi le voltò la schiena e fuggì in una strada laterale.  
\- Perché l'hai lasciata andare? - Chiese Spike raggiungendo Eudial e Valerius.  
\- Mimete è inutile. Non ha mai fatto nulla di buono in vita sua e non sa nulla di più di quello che ci ha già detto. Sarebbe stata solo un peso. -  
Eudial non attese una risposta dal vampiro e dall'Osservatore e riprese a muoversi verso la torre senza aspettarli.  
“Si sta allontanando da tutti...” Pensò Valerius, aggrappato alla spalla della ragazza. “È certa di morire e sta già prendendo le distanze dalle persone che ama...”  
Si chiese se lo stato d'animo di Eudial dipendesse dal cedimento degli incantesimi del talismano e rimpianse amaramente di non essere in grado di rinforzarli.  
Se solo avesse potuto tornare umano anche solo per pochi minuti!  
Purtroppo non dipendeva da lui, sospirò, e non poteva fare altro che cercare di usare al massimo la tenue magia naturale che poteva utilizzare anche sotto forma di gatto e restare accanto a Giles per suggerirgli gli incantesimi più potenti che conosceva.  
Ormai erano quasi arrivati alla torre e Valerius sapeva che avrebbe dovuto tornare dall'Osservatore, ma non riusciva a decidersi a lasciare la spalla di Eudial, le sembrava quasi di abbandonarla alla sua solitudine disperata.  
Mentre il gatto esitava, indeciso, Eudial si fermò e i due uomini la raggiunsero.  
Erano arrivati alla torre.


	18. Back Home

Tera capì di essere sola prima ancora di aprire gli occhi.  
Quando si era addormentata, con lei c'erano Eudial, Valerius e Midnight, mentre ora non c'era più nessuno.  
Sapeva che il giovane drago non doveva essere molto lontano e infatti guardando fuori dalla finestra scorse la punta della sua coda che sbucava da un folto cespuglio, ma allo stesso modo era certa che gli altri fossero andati a combattere senza di lei.  
Represse l'ondata di rabbia che montò in lei a quel pensiero e tornò a sedere sul letto, triste.  
Non sarebbe potuta andare con loro anche se l'avessero avvisata, se ne rendeva conto, ma non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi inutile.  
E se non fossero più tornati?  
Quel pensiero la terrorizzava, non riusciva nemmeno a pensare all'eventualità di perdere ancora una volta le persone che amava.  
Scosse la testa, immaginare il peggio non l'avrebbe aiutata, avrebbe solo reso l'attesa più penosa.  
Si sfilò la camicia da notte e frugò nell'armadio di Eudial per trovare un vestito largo che le entrasse, i suoi ormai le stavano stretti e non aveva ancora avuto l'occasione di comprarne di nuovi.  
Ne scelse uno azzurro, di stoffa morbida e lo infilò per provarlo: le andava abbastanza bene, anche se non era il tipo di abito che avrebbe scelto lei, troppo frivolo e poco adatto al combattimento. In un certo senso adesso le si addiceva, pensò sfiorandosi leggermente la pancia in un gesto protettivo. Si alzò per uscire dalla stanza per cercare Sofia, sapeva che le sue parole sarebbero riuscite a darle coraggio, e si fermò di colpo nell'incontrare la propria immagine nello specchio.  
“Mamma...”  
Quando Earh Donovan l'aveva scambiata per Admina, Tera non aveva dato peso alle sue parole, accecata dalla rabbia, ma ora, nel cogliere di sorpresa il suo riflesso, era costretta ad ammettere che suo padre aveva ragione, somigliava davvero a sua madre.  
E ora la somiglianza era accentuata anche dalla penombra della stanza, dai capelli lasciati sciolti, dal vestito inusuale, ma sopratutto dall'espressione dello sguardo che per un attimo aveva visto nello specchio.  
Tera ricordava fin troppo bene quello sguardo a metà tra la tristezza profonda e la speranza fiduciosa, lo sguardo di una persona che attende qualcuno in cui crede e che allo stesso tempo soffre per la sua mancanza.  
Con un gesto brusco raccolse i capelli in una lunga treccia e la sua espressione si indurì.  
Sapeva fin troppo bene come era andata a finire allora, quanto le speranze di Admina fossero state deluse.  
Uscì in fretta dalla stanza di Eudial, senza degnare lo specchio di un'altra occhiata.  
Scese le scale e si diresse verso la cucina, era sicura che Sofia fosse lì, ma si fermò appena fuori dalla porta, irritata nel sentire la voce di suo padre.  
Gli ultimi giorni erano stati talmente frenetici che Tera non aveva avuto l'occasione di parlargli e, anche se ne avesse avuto il tempo, non aveva affatto voglia di farlo.  
Rimase per un attimo sulla soglia, poi decise di tornare in camera. Aveva fame, ma non aveva voglia di vedere Donovan e tanto meno di parlargli, perciò avrebbe aspettato che se ne andasse per poter fare colazione e parlare con Sofia.  
\- Spostati. - Disse una voce sgarbata alle sue spalle e Herta la spinse di lato per entrare in cucina.  
\- Brutta maleducata! - Sbottò Tera rivolta alla bambina, ma si interruppe bruscamente nell'accorgersi che la sua intenzione di andarsene inosservata ormai era sfumata e che suo padre, Seihoshi e Sofia la stavano guardando.  
Sofia le sorrise e aggiunse un piatto per lei e uno per Herta.  
\- Le frittelle saranno pronte fra poco. - Disse Sofia, ignorando il silenzio teso che era calato nella stanza, e osservò le persone sedute intorno al tavolo: Tera e Donovan evitavano di guardarsi, Herta fissava il piatto con aria imbronciata e ogni tanto lanciava occhiate furiose al padre e alla sorella, mentre Seihoshi era l'unica a sembrare a proprio agio, ma era persa nei suoi pensieri.  
Poco prima Sofia aveva raccontato a lei e a Donovan tutto ciò che sapeva, ma mentre la reazione del professore era stata perlopiù di rabbiosa incredulità, Seihoshi non aveva dubitato affatto delle sue parole e si era limitata ad annuire con aria assorta. Ora probabilmente stava riflettendo e assimilando ciò che aveva saputo.  
Sofia iniziò a trovare pesante quel silenzio e decise di sbloccare la situazione.  
\- Tera, potresti aiutarmi a preparare la carne per Midnight? Non sono certa della quantità da dargli... -  
Tera la guardò stupita, ma capì subito che quella di Sofia era solo una scusa e annuì mentre la donna continuava a parlare.  
\- Professore, se non le dispiace, finisca lei di preparare la colazione. - Disse decisa, porgendogli la ciotola con la pastella delle frittelle. Donovan iniziò a protestare e si alzò per andarsene, ma Sofia ne approfittò per infilargli in mano il mestolo e per sussurrargli un consiglio. - Le sto dando l'occasione per passare un po' di tempo con sua figlia, non vede che Herta ha bisogno di lei? Se non ne approfitta è uno sciocco. -  
Non gli lasciò il tempo di replicare e uscì dalla cucina in fretta, seguita da Tera.  
La ragazza la seguì in silenzio fino alla parte di cantina che era stata trasformata in cella frigorifera dopo l'arrivo di Seraphina e la aiutò a scegliere un pezzo di carne da far scongelare per il giovane drago.  
Passando davanti alla cripta di Spike non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare che era deserta. Se lo aspettava, ma una improvvisa fitta di delusione le fece capire che in fondo al suo cuore aveva avuto la minuscola speranza che Eudial fosse lì insieme al vampiro, che tutto stesse andando come al solito.  
\- Quando sono partiti? - Chiese a Sofia.  
\- Poco dopo l'alba. Non lo hanno detto a nessuno. -  
Tera sospirò.  
\- Mi sento così inutile... Sapere che stanno rischiando la vita e non poter fare nulla mi fa impazzire. -  
\- Lo so, anche io mi sento così. Ma dobbiamo avere fiducia in Rupert, e poi con lui ci sono Spike, Valerius ed Eudial, non permetteranno che gli succeda nulla di male. -  
Tera scosse la testa.  
\- É questo il punto. Non è per il fallito che sono preoccupata, non più del solito almeno. -  
Sofia la guardò, stupita, ma non disse nulla e aspettò che fosse Tera a proseguire.  
\- Il problema è proprio Eudial... - La ragazza sfiorò inconsciamente con le dita la croce d'argento che aveva al collo, poi si decise a raccontare a Sofia dell'incantesimo parassita dei Lug e dell'amuleto che aveva creato per Eudial con l'aiuto di Valerius.  
Quando finì di parlare, Tera poteva vedere la propria paura riflessa nello sguardo di Sofia, ma l'altra donna non si permise di perdersi d'animo.  
\- L'incantesimo era corretto? -  
\- Valerius ha detto di sì. -  
\- E sei certa di poterti fidare del suo giudizio? In fondo sono passati cinquecento anni da quando era un mago... -  
\- É un idiota, ma per quanto riguarda la magia è più in gamba di quello che sembra. Il fallito si fida di lui. -  
"E anche io." Pensò, ma non lo disse.  
\- Dobbiamo sperare che l'amuleto regga, allora. Non c'è molto altro che possiamo fare, purtroppo. -  
\- Odio aspettare. - Si lamentò Tera, ma fu interrotta da un forte rumore che proveniva dal piano di sopra o forse dal giardino, una specie di schianto seguito da urla di terrore.

Seraphina aveva sentito chiaramente il cambiamento nel potere maligno che avvolgeva la città, una specie di pulsazione, un richiamo oscuro che non prometteva nulla di buono.  
Anche il drago nero lo aveva percepito e sembrava impazzito di rabbia. Aveva smesso di tentare di accoppiarsi con lei e la costringeva a volare in alto, in larghi cerchi che si stringevano lentamente, avvicinandosi sempre di più alla fonte di quel potere.  
Il drago oscuro voleva attaccare la creatura maligna con cui si era già scontrato una volta, ma questo Seraphina poteva solo intuirlo, invece era ben attenta a notare ogni minima distrazione che le permettesse di fuggire.  
Non avrebbe voluto avvicinarsi alla fonte di quel potere, ma il drago nero la costringeva a seguirlo, pronto a morderle o a bruciarle la pelle sensibile delle ali non appena lei accennava ad allontanarsi da lui anche solo di pochissimo.  
La sua unica consolazione era sentire la presenza di Rupert Giles nella sua mente, sapere per certo che era vivo e stava bene, anche se anche lui si stava avvicinando alla creatura maligna che emetteva quel potere oscuro.  
Era ben attenta a non farsi notare da lui, non voleva distrarlo dal suo difficile compito, ma anche quel semplice contatto la faceva sentire meglio.  
Il drago nero aumentò la velocità, deciso ad attaccare e Seraphina decise che quella era la sua unica possibilità: allargò le ali di scatto per rallentare il più possibile, poi le ripiegò contro i fianchi, lasciandosi cadere.  
Mentre precipitava si contorse per girarsi nella direzione opposta e riprese a sbattere le ali appena prima di toccare terra, muovendole freneticamente per acquistare velocità.  
La sua unica speranza era di volare basso, quasi rasoterra e di infilarsi tra i palazzi alti per confondere il drago nero e riuscire a sfuggirgli.  
Sapeva che non sarebbe riuscita a guadagnare molto vantaggio su di lui, ma non poteva fare altro che infilarsi a tutta velocità nello spazio ristretto delle strade, schivando gli ostacoli senza il minimo errore.  
Sentì il battito delle ali del suo oppressore dietro di lei e raddoppiò gli sforzi, decisa a sfuggirgli o a morire nel tentativo.  
Improvvisamente Seraphina vide sotto di lei la casa di Giles e la sorpresa la fece esitare: non aveva avuto intenzione di mettere in pericolo i suoi amici, ma inconsciamente si era diretta verso l'unico rifugio sicuro che conoscesse.  
Prima che potesse decidere di allontanarsi, di portare il pericolo lontano da lì, una fiammata ardente la investì in pieno, facendola gridare di dolore: il drago nero aveva approfittato di quell'attimo di esitazione per raggiungerla e attaccarla.  
Seraphina precipitò verso la casa e fu solo con un'enorme sforzo di volontà che riuscì a contorcersi in modo da non colpirla in pieno. Con un'ala colpì una vetrata che esplose in centinaia di pezzetti di vetro scintillanti e si schiantò sul pulmino fornito dal Consiglio degli Osservatori, schiacciandolo, per poi rotolare sul prato, priva di energie.  
Il drago nero l'avrebbe uccisa subito, ne era sicura, ma il colpo fatale esitava ad arrivare e Seraphina non poteva fare a meno di chiedersene il motivo, poi capì che la casa e il giardino dovevano essere protetti da una rete di incantesimi che l'altro drago non poteva attraversare.  
Sospirò di sollievo e chiuse gli occhi, esausta.


	19. Everything for my child

“Madre?”  
Seraphina spalancò gli occhi nel sentire la voce che le parlava nella mente.  
Il suo piccolo aveva già trovato la sua voce di drago!  
Era molto presto, si disse, mentre il suo cuore ardeva di gioia e orgoglio materno, di solito i piccoli draghi iniziavano a parlare molto più tardi.  
Sollevò debolmente il muso per guardare meglio il suo cucciolo e si preoccupò: il drago blu era molto più grande di quando avrebbe dovuto essere alla sua età, se aveva deciso di accelerare la crescita la situazione doveva essere più grave di quanto avesse pensato.  
“Sei ferita, Madre.” La voce del giovane drago era preoccupata.  
Seraphina si sforzò di alzarsi sulle quattro zampe.  
Era doloroso, ma riusciva a stare in piedi.  
“Guarirò. Tu sei cresciuto, piccolo mio.”  
“Midnight.”  
“Midnight?”  
“É il mio nome.”  
Seraphina sorrise.  
“La giovane umana ha scelto bene, ti si addice.”  
Midnight guardò in alto con un ringhio: il drago nero continuava a volare sulla casa senza però riuscire ad avvicinarsi.  
“Chi è quello?”  
“Non lo so. Ma è malvagio, non è come noi.”  
Midnight tese i muscoli, pronto a spiccare il volo.  
“Lo manderò via, non deve stare qui.”  
“No! Non ti avvicinare a lui! É molto potente e comunque non può superare le protezioni magiche.”  
\- Cosa è successo qui?! - La voce di Tera interruppe il dialogo tra i due draghi. - Lucertolona! Sei tornata! -  
La ragazza guardò meglio il drago azzurro e sgranò gli occhi.  
\- Midnight... Come è possibile? Sei raddoppiato rispetto a ieri sera! -  
“Come cucciolo non avrei potuto proteggere te e tuo figlio, Madre.”  
\- Da quando parli? No, lascia perdere, me lo spiegherai dopo, adesso ditemi cosa è quel coso - indicò il drago nero - e cosa è successo alla casa. -  
Sofia era rimasta a guardare i draghi, allibita, ma alle parole di Tera si riscosse e guardò la finestra sfondata con preoccupazione. Dall'interno provenivano grida di spavento e il pianto isterico di Herta.  
\- Meglio controllare che nessuno si sia fatto male. - Disse, voltandosi verso la casa per rientrare, ma i suoi occhi si illuminarono di sollievo nel vedere Lyra che veniva verso di loro dalla porta principale, perfettamente illesa.  
\- Mamma? -  
La ragazzina era preoccupata, ma non sembrava troppo spaventata.  
\- Stanno tutti bene in casa? -  
\- Qualcosa ha sfondato la finestra della cucina, ma nessuno si è fatto male. Herta si è messa a piangere e suo padre e Sachino Seihoshi stanno cercando di calmarla, ma nulla di grave. Lili invece è scappata in giardino e io sono venuta a cercarla. Oh! - Lyra si interruppe con un grido nell'accorgersi di Seraphina. - Ma quello è il drago del concerto! -  
Sofia si rese conto che la figlia sapeva ben poco della vita e del lavoro di Giles e ricordò con apprensione che l'unica volta che aveva incontrato Seraphina era stata quando il drago, appena risvegliato dalla musica di Xinuxunil aveva attaccato il pubblico del concerto. Cercò le parole per rassicurarla, ma Lyra le rese superflue avvicinandosi al drago con aria preoccupata.  
\- Ma è ferito... Mamma, presto, vai a prendere qualcosa per curarlo! -  
Sofia sorrise, era tipico di Lyra prendersi a cuore ogni creatura ferita che si trovasse sul suo cammino, del resto era così che avevano conosciuto Rupert Giles...  
Il drago nero emise un acuto grido di rabbia, poi riprese quota e volò via.  
\- Dove va? - Chiese Tera guardandolo allontanarsi.  
“Ha capito che non può più raggiungermi.” Rispose Seraphina. “Quando sono fuggita si stava dirigendo verso il centro del potere malvagio che sta contaminando la città.”  
In città.  
Dove erano Eudial, Valerius, Spike e Giles.  
Non bastava il nemico da affrontare, ora c'era anche la minaccia di un drago furioso a incombere sulla sorte dei suoi amici.  
Il gelo della paura le strinse lo stomaco in una morsa improvvisa e per un attimo Tera pensò che avrebbe vomitato sul prato.  
Chiuse gli occhi e inspirò a fondo per placare la nausea, ma li riaprì immediatamente nel sentire un tocco delicato sulla guancia.  
Il muso di Midnight le sfiorò delicatamente il viso e quel semplice contatto, fresco e caldo allo stesso tempo, fece svanire ogni traccia di malessere dalla mente della ragazza.  
Le ali del drago la circondarono, stringendola in un abbraccio protettivo e Tera non si scostò, la faccia premuta contro le scaglie vellutate del giovane drago.  
“Non temere, Madre. Non permetterò a nessuno di farti male.”  
\- Non è per me che ho paura. -  
Seraphina allargò le ali.  
“Andrò io da loro. Proteggerò il fratellino con la mia stessa vita.”  
Lyra gridò, aggrappandosi alla zampa del drago.  
\- Sei ferita, non puoi volare con le ali ridotte così! -  
Sofia era impallidita nel vedere la figlia tanto vicina agli artigli affilati del drago, ma sostenne l'obiezione di Lyra.  
\- Non andresti lontano in queste condizioni. Sarebbe un sacrificio inutile. -  
\- E poi devi ammetterlo, lucertolona, - intervenne Tera - se quella bestiaccia ti ha ridotto in queste condizioni, cosa ti fa pensare di poterlo sconfiggere ora? -  
Seraphina emise uno sbuffo di frustrazione.  
“Odio essere così impotente.”  
\- Credi che per me sia tanto diverso? Stupida. -  
Tera parlò a bassa voce, ma sia Seraphina che Midnight potevano sentire l'urlo di dolore imprigionato nell'anima della ragazza e la guardarono rientrare in casa senza dire nulla.  
Midnight guardò la madre, incerto, e Seraphina lo allontanò gentilmente da sé, spingendolo col muso.  
“Vai da lei, piccolo mio. Stalle accanto.”  
“Ma... non so cosa dirle...”  
Sofia allungò una mano a carezzargli la testa: era cresciuto tanto in fretta che era facile dimenticarlo, ma dopotutto era ancora un cucciolo.  
\- E allora non parlare. Stai vicino a lei e basta. -

Earh Donovan aveva guardato fuori dalla finestra rotta per capire cosa avesse sfondato il vetro ed era rimasto allibito a fissare i due draghi sul prato.  
Durante il viaggio aveva notato la piccola creatura blu che era sempre vicino a Tera e aveva cercato di convincersi che non fosse altro che uno strano rettile esotico addomesticato, ma ora i due esseri enormi che erano di fronte a lui non lasciavano spazio ad alcun dubbio: erano veri e propri draghi.  
A un certo punto il drago blu aveva stretto a sé Tera e il professore era impallidito nel vedere la figlia tanto vicina a una creatura potenzialmente letale.  
\- Si è incantato, professore? -  
Il suono della voce di Seihoshi lo fece trasalire e Donovan si girò a guardare la ragazza. Herta si teneva aggrappata a lei e singhiozzava sommessamente col viso affondato nel vestito della giovane.  
Un frammento di memoria, una semplice immagine di una Herta molto più piccola che si faceva consolare da sua madre per un ginocchio sbucciato, gli balenò nella mente e gli causò una improvvisa e inaspettata fitta di rimorso.  
Da quanto tempo non pensava alla madre di Herta? E da quanto non era più capace di consolare sua figlia? Sempre che lo fosse mai stato...  
\- Fanno paura, vero? - Chiese Seihoshi guardando i draghi e distogliendolo di nuovo dai suoi pensieri. - Però sono anche stupendi... Guardi l'eleganza e la forza racchiuse nei loro corpi e quante sfumature hanno le scaglie, sopratutto lì, all'estremità della coda... Credo che prima o poi scriverò una canzone su di loro. -  
Donovan annuì, ma non rispose: Tera stava tornando verso casa con un'espressione cupa sul volto.  
\- Torno subito. - Disse a Seihoshi, con un tono inusualmente gentile. - Per favore, resta con Herta. -  
La ragazza lo guardò, un po' perplessa da quell'insolita cortesia, poi sorrise alla bambina, facendole alzare lo sguardo verso di lei con una carezza.  
\- Mi aiuti a mettere un po' in ordine? Guarda, il tuo papà per la paura ha fatto volare la pastella delle frittelle fin sul soffitto... -  
Il professore si irritò per quella presa in giro, ma prima che potesse protestare con Seihoshi, fu interrotto dalla risata divertita di Herta e si affrettò a uscire dalla stanza prima di farla piangere di nuovo.

Tera era appena entrata in casa quando vide il padre che le veniva incontro. Si fermò di colpo e si girò per tornare in giardino, ma trovò la porta bloccata dalla mole di Midnight che aveva tentato di seguirla in casa, ma era rimasto bloccato tra gli stipiti.  
“Ops...” Il drago cercò di divincolarsi per liberarsi, ma ottenne soltanto di far cigolare sinistramente il legno intorno alla porta.  
\- Smettila o farai crollare la parete. - Gli intimò Tera e il drago smise di muoversi e rimase a guardarla con aria avvilita.  
“Scusa. Avevo dimenticato di essere cresciuto così tanto...”  
Tera gli appoggiò una mano sul lato del muso.  
\- Solo ieri potevo coprire quasi tutta la tua testa con una mano e ora... Come hai fatto a crescere tanto in una sola notte? -  
Midnight abbassò lo sguardo, a disagio. Non voleva rispondere a quella domanda, l'avrebbe fatta preoccupare e sentire in colpa, ma non voleva nemmeno mentire a Tera.  
\- Thera. -  
Earh Donovan si avvicinò alla figlia, ma Tera non si voltò verso di lui.  
\- Se non mi vuoi parlare, ascoltami almeno. - Continuò Donovan.  
Il professore guardò la figlia, sperando in una minima reazione, ma la ragazza continuava a voltargli le spalle.  
Si sentì scoraggiato, ma non si permise di arrendersi: Thera era tutto ciò che gli restava del tempo felice in cui aveva vissuto al fianco di Admina e non era disposto a perderla di nuovo.  
\- Lo so che ti sei sentita tradita, che hai pensato che ti avessi abbandonata, ma te lo giuro, ero convinto che foste morte... -  
\- Non ti sei sbattuto più di tanto per appurarlo però. -  
\- Thera, pensi davvero che se avessi saputo che eri ancora viva ti avrei lasciata lì? Io sono tuo padre... -  
\- Questo lo diceva anche Darth Vader e si è visto che schifo di padre che era! -  
\- Cosa? -  
\- Lascia perdere. Non conta niente che tu sia mio padre. Non c'eri quando avevo bisogno di te. -  
Donovan sospirò.  
\- Non hai idea del dolore che ho provato quando mi hanno detto che eravate morte, credevo che sarei morto anche io. La notizia veniva da una fonte molto affidabile, se avessi avuto il minimo dubbio che potesse essere falsa sarei corso a cercarvi, anche a costo di venire a piedi. Thera tu non puoi nemmeno immaginare cosa potrebbe arrivare a fare un genitore per sua figlia... -  
Tera si girò a guardarlo, tremando e Donovan si preparò a essere riempito di insulti, ma la reazione della ragazza fu l'unica che non si aspettava: un pianto disperato.  
\- Credi che non lo sappia? Pensi che io stia qui ad aspettare che i miei amici vadano a farsi ammazzare solo perché non ho abbastanza coraggio per combattere?! Se dipendesse da me sarei al loro fianco, non c'è nessun altro posto dove vorrei essere adesso, ma non posso. Devo proteggere mio figlio e per questo sono disposta a tutto, anche a portare per sempre sulla coscienza la morte delle uniche persone a cui voglia bene! Pensa quanto posso capirlo! -  
\- Thera... -  
Donovan fece per avvicinarsi a lei, ma la ragazza lo respinse con uno spintone e corse su per le scale, rifugiandosi nella camera di Eudial e sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Il professore rimase a guardare le scale deserte, quasi inebetito.  
Le lacrime di Thera lo avevano turbato e le sue parole avevano impiegato qualche secondo a farsi strada nella sua mentre, ma quando aveva realizzato il loro significato, Donovan era rimasto senza parole: un figlio? Thera aspettava un bambino?  
Suo nipote...  
I movimenti del drago alle sue spalle lo riscossero dallo stupore.  
“Dovrei andare da lei, ma proprio non ci passo...” Si lamentò Midnight, frustrato da quella situazione ridicola.  
Donovan lo guardò per un attimo, soppesando un'idea pazzesca che si stava facendo strada nella sua mente.  
\- Drago, tu tieni molto a Thera, vero? -  
Midnight alzò il muso a guardarlo, stupito che quell'umano si fosse rivolto a lui.  
“Tera è come una madre per me.” Rispose. “Darei la vita per lei.”  
\- Forse è proprio quello che succederà... -  
“Cosa intendi, umano?”  
\- Tu sai dove sono le persone di cui parlava Thera, vero? -  
“No. Ma posso trovarle. Perché me lo chiedi?”  
Donovan esitò per un attimo. Quello che stava per dire era davvero folle e probabilmente se ne sarebbe pentito, ma le parole che aveva detto a Tera poco prima, che un padre era disposto a tutto per una figlia, erano sincere e quella era l'occasione per metterle in pratica.  
\- Se lei non può farlo, andremo noi ad aiutare i suoi amici. -  
Midnight lo guardò a bocca aperta.  
“Cosa?!”  
\- Tu sei un drago, sei grosso, sei forte, voli e puoi combattere. Io non posso contare sulla forza fisica, ma ho tradotto un antico testo pieno zeppo di incantesimi di ogni tipo, a qualcosa serviranno... -  
“Io dovrei stare accanto a lei, proteggerla se le cose si metteranno male...” Protestò debolmente Midnight. Sapeva che le parole di Valerius erano ragionevoli, che avrebbe dovuto restare a difendere Tera, ma il suo sangue giovane e impetuoso ribolliva al pensiero del drago nero e delle ferite che aveva inflitto a Seraphina.  
\- Da quello che ho capito, se gli amici di Thera dovessero essere sconfitti, non resterà molto da difendere. Meglio fare in modo che vincano. -  
“Non hai tutti i torti, umano. Va bene, mi hai convinto, volerò per te.”  
\- Perfetto. Andiamo subito prima che Thera se ne accorga. -  
“Solo una cosa...”  
\- Cosa? -  
Midnight lo guardò, imbarazzato.  
“Puoi darmi una spinta? Sono ancora incastrato nella porta...”


	20. Sadness All Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=6puq3a)

Valerius sentì trasalire Eudial e si accorse con dispiacere di averle affondato le unghie nella spalla per la tensione.  
Allentò immediatamente la presa e chinò il muso per leccare via le poche gocce di sangue uscite dalle minuscole ferite.  
\- Scusa. - Disse, ma la ragazza non lo stava ascoltando.  
Guardava l'ingresso della torre trattenendo il fiato, come ipnotizzata, poi fece un respiro profondo e fece un passo avanti, varcando la soglia.  
Spike e Giles la imitarono e, immediatamente, una pesante grata di acciaio si materializzò alle loro spalle, bloccando ogni via di uscita.  
\- Ho come l'impressione che sappiano del nostro arrivo. - Disse Spike.  
\- Lo credo anche io. In ogni caso non cambia molto, non avevo intenzione di tornare indietro per il momento, non senza Hope. - Giles strinse la presa sulla spada che impugnava e mormorò un breve incantesimo per rinforzare la lama, poi si guardò intorno, leggermente stupito. - A proposito, le sailor non dovrebbero essere già arrivate? Qui non c'è nessuno... -  
Eudial guardò la porta dell'ascensore, spalancata come una bocca demoniaca pronta ad azzannarli.  
\- Forse sono già salite, oppure non sono riuscite a raggiungere la torre... -  
\- Di qui non entreranno di sicuro. - Commentò Spike, saggiando la resistenza della grata di acciaio che bloccava l'ingresso con uno scossone. - Tanto vale salire, non mi pare che possiamo fare altro. -  
\- Fate attenzione, molto probabilmente è una trappola. -  
L'Osservatore infilò una mano in tasca a sfiorare gli oggetti che aveva preso prima di uscire di casa e sperò di non avere bisogno di usarli.  
Erano l'ultima risorsa e con ogni probabilità avrebbero finito per rivoltarsi contro di loro, ma aveva deciso lo stesso di portarli con sé.  
Non ne aveva parlato né a Eudial né a Spike e aveva preferito tenere all'oscuro di tutto anche Valerius, certo che tutti e tre avrebbero disapprovato un'idea tanto folle.  
Giles lasciò scorrere per un'ultima volta le dita sulle sfere di cristallo che tenevano intrappolati i demoni Gauk e Glasya, poi si incamminò verso l'ascensore.

Seihoshi iniziò a raccogliere da terra i cocci delle stoviglie cadute quando Seraphina aveva sfondato la finestra, ma rinunciò quasi subito: tra rottami, pezzi di vetro e farina sparsa ovunque, la cucina era un vero disastro.  
Per fortuna Herta aveva smesso di piangere, era già qualcosa.  
La bambina cercava di rendersi utile, ma senza grandi risultati e fu ben felice di abbandonare le pulizie nel vedere Lyra che passava in giardino accanto allo squarcio nella parete con le braccia ingombre di vecchie lenzuola strappate.  
\- Lyra! - La chiamò affacciandosi. - Cosa fai? -  
L'amica le sorrise.  
\- Seraphina si è fatta male, queste servono per bendarle le ferite. -  
\- Chi è Seraphina? -  
\- Il drago rosso, quello che è caduto sulla casa. -  
Herta si lasciò sfuggire un grido di spavento.  
\- Ma non hai paura?! -  
\- Ce l'avevo, ma ora so che è gentile, non ci farebbe mai male. -  
\- Ne sei sicura? -  
Lyra annuì.  
\- Vuoi conoscerla anche tu? Potresti aiutarmi a preparare le bende. Mamma è già andata nella sua tana per portare acqua pulita e le medicine per curarla. -  
Herta esitò e si voltò a guardare Seihoshi come per chiederle consiglio.  
\- Vai pure. Non conosco bene Seraphina, ma so che Rupert Giles si fida di lei e quindi non c'è pericolo. Poi se c'è anche Sofia è tutto a posto, no? -  
Herta annuì e poi uscì cautamente dal buco nella parete per seguire Lyra: il drago la spaventava, ma era anche terribilmente curiosa di vederne uno vero.  
Seihoshi guardò le due bambine che si allontanavano verso il giardino e pensò che era un bene che riuscissero a distrarsi in qualche modo e a non pensare a quella situazione strana e spaventosa.  
Sospirò. Avrebbe voluto riuscirci anche lei e invece continuava a rimuginare sulle parole di Sofia. Qualche ora prima, la donna aveva spiegato a lei e al professor Donovan una parte di ciò che sapeva e, anche se non c'era stato tempo per approfondire i dettagli, era più che sufficiente ad angosciarla.  
Era spaventata e triste. Sofia le aveva detto cosa era successo a Xinuxunil, che la dea era stata costretta a disincarnarsi e Seihoshi aveva l'impressione di non essere altro che un residuo, un avanzo di anima rimasto in un corpo abbandonato.  
Ora capiva perché non ricordava nulla del passato: non ne aveva uno.  
Dentro di sé aveva voglia di gridare, di ribellarsi a quella situazione, ma sapeva benissimo che non sarebbe servito a nulla, se non a peggiorare le cose per chi le stava intorno.  
Non che ci fosse molto da stare allegri, comunque.  
Intorno a sé vedeva solo tristezza: Sofia con il suo amore fatto di attese e rassegnazione, Tera che non faceva altro che nascondere il suo dolore dietro un muro di scortesia, Seraphina e Midnight, ultimi della loro specie e Earh Donovan, che sembrava solo capace di farsi odiare...  
Da quando aveva parlato con Sofia, Seihoshi aveva l'impressione di aver aperto gli occhi come se, scoprendo di non essere mai realmente nata, avesse acquisito la capacità di vedere gli altri e capire i loro sentimenti più di quanto non si fosse mai curata di fare prima.  
Bene o male andavano tutti avanti e lei avrebbe fatto lo stesso, si ripeté per darsi coraggio.  
In fondo, rifletté, a lei non era andata poi così male, Xinuxunil avrebbe anche potuto lasciar morire il suo vecchio corpo e allora lei non sarebbe proprio esistita.  
“Forse non sarò nessuno, forse sarò solo uno scarto, ma chi mi obbliga a restarlo per sempre? Se non ho un passato sono sempre in tempo a costruirmi un futuro.”  
Rinunciò del tutto a occuparsi della cucina, dopotutto era stupido perdere tempo a riordinare se c'era la possibilità che il mondo venisse distrutto.  
Se fossero sopravvissuti, sarebbe stata ben contenta di fare le pulizie dopo.  
Sentì la voce di Tera che gridava contro qualcuno, poi passi veloci su per le scale e una porta che sbatteva.  
“Mi sa che il professore si è fatto di nuovo prendere a parolacce...” Pensò avvicinandosi alla porta per sbirciare in corridoio. “Chissà se quei due riusciranno a parlarsi normalmente prima o poi.”  
Le dispiaceva un po' per Donovan, ma del resto anche lui non faceva nulla per rendersi gradevole, bisognava ammetterlo...  
Seihoshi decise di raggiungerlo per tirarlo un po' su di morale, lei era certa che il professore tenesse davvero a Tera anche se non era capace di dimostrarlo e poi gli era grata per essere stata salvata dalle mani dei Lug.  
Si stupì sentendolo parlare con qualcuno e la sua sorpresa aumentò nel sentire che stava prendendo accordi con il drago azzurro per andare ad aiutare Rupert Giles.  
La ragazza rimase nascosta a guardare cosa succedeva e fu costretta a reprimere una risata nel vedere Earh Donovan che spingeva Midnight con tutte le sue forze per liberarlo dalla porta in cui si era incastrato, finendo lungo disteso a terra quando alla fine il drago era riuscito a sbloccarsi e a tirarsi indietro.  
Vide Donovan rialzarsi e raggiungere Midnight all'aperto.  
Seihoshi attese che il professore fosse salito sulla schiena del drago per spiccare una corsa e arrampicarsi agilmente alle sue spalle.  
Donovan la guardò, prima stupito, poi furioso.  
\- Cosa diavolo credi di fare?! -  
\- Questo dovrei chiederlo a lei, professore. - Rispose la ragazza con aria impertinente.  
\- Scendi subito, non sono affari tuoi. -  
Seihoshi lo ignorò, rivolgendosi direttamente al drago.  
\- Ce la fai a portare entrambi? -  
Midnight si girò a scoccarle un'occhiata perplessa.  
“Uh, sì, per quello non c'è problema, ma...”  
\- E allora decolla subito. Guarda, Sofia sta tornando verso casa, se perdiamo tempo andrà a chiamare tua madre e ci impediranno di partire. -  
Midnight guardò Donovan, interrogandolo con lo sguardo. Il professore si lasciò sfuggire un'imprecazione, ma sapeva che Seihoshi aveva ragione e annuì al drago.  
\- Vai, vola. -  
“Va bene. Tenetevi stretti.”  
Il drago prese la rincorsa e allargò le ali mentre Donovan e Seihoshi si aggrappavano alle scaglie e agli spuntoni della sua schiena e poco dopo si alzò in volo.  
Fece un cerchio sulla casa, poi puntò verso l'alto, superando la barriera di protezioni magiche.  
\- Allontanati un po', poi atterra. - Disse Donovan dopo qualche secondo.  
“Perché?”  
\- Perché? - Chiesero allo stesso tempo Midnight e Seihoshi.  
\- Tu adesso scendi e torni a casa. - Donovan si rivolse alla ragazza in tono severo.  
\- Non ci penso nemmeno. -  
\- Ci tieni così tanto a farti ammazzare? -  
\- Ancora una volta potrei farle la stessa domanda, professore. -

L'ascensore salì lentamente e si fermò con un leggero sussulto, immediatamente le porte si aprirono e una luce abbagliante riempì la cabina.  
Spike fece un balzo indietro istintivamente, coprendosi il viso con un lembo del cappotto prima di rendersi conto che si trattava di luce artificiale.  
Ora che ci pensava era strano: erano partiti da casa poco dopo l'alba, ma quando erano scesi dal furgone, la luce del sole non lo aveva ferito.  
Lasciò andare il cappotto e si guardò intorno prima di azzardarsi a uscire dalla cabina dell'ascensore, ma la luce era troppo intensa per permettergli di vedere alcunché.  
Lanciò uno sguardo esitante a Eudial, ma la ragazza sembrò non accorgersene e rimase rigidamente in piedi accanto a Giles con lo sguardo fisso sulla cortina di luce e una mano serrata intorno al ciondolo a forma di croce che portava al collo.  
Sembrava quasi ipnotizzata dal bagliore palpitante che li avvolgeva, come un coniglio di fronte ai fari di un'automobile. Sulla sua spalla, Valerius aveva il pelo gonfio e dritto per la tensione.  
Fu Giles a muoversi per primo e fece un passo avanti, entrando nella luce. Eudial si riscosse nel vederlo sparire e si affrettò a seguirlo, subito imitata da Spike.  
Fu come attraversare una tenda: la luce non era più abbagliante e l'interno dell'osservatorio della torre era completamente diverso da come lo ricordavano, come ricoperto da una qualche sostanza indefinita che ondeggiava, pulsava e mutava continuamente colore. Solo le pareti esterne conservavano un vago ricordo della loro forma originale e su un lato le finestre panoramiche lasciavano ancora vedere la città.  
Spike guardò il cielo e capì perché la luce del sole non lo aveva scottato: intorno alla torre era di un colore livido, offuscato dalla cappa di potere oscuro che si allargava ad avvolgere la città.  
Il vampiro distolse lo sguardo dalle finestre ed esaminò la situazione: la cabina dell'ascensore alle loro spalle sembrava essere svanita nel nulla e la stanza in cui si trovavano sembrava essere molto più grande di quanto apparisse dall'esterno.  
\- Deve essere una specie di distorsione dimensionale. - Disse Eudial. - Anche il laboratorio delle Witches 5 era così: c'erano dei punti di accesso che portavano in un altro luogo, non necessariamente di questo mondo. -  
Giles la guardò, leggermente stupito. Di solito Eudial non amava ricordare il suo passato nei Death Busters e preferiva parlarne il meno possibile.  
\- Eu, pensi di poterti orientare in questo posto? -  
\- Non lo so, ho l'impressione che continui a cambiare. Possiamo intravedere le pareti, ma credo che non siano veramente lì, potremmo camminare per ore e ritrovarci nello stesso punto. Guarda. -  
Infilò una mano in tasca e prese una monetina che lanciò il più lontano possibile senza però riuscire a colpire la parete della stanza.  
\- Avrei dovuto colpire il vetro, ma non mi ci sono nemmeno avvicinata. -  
Valerius scese cautamente dalla spalla di Eudial e balzò a terra per esaminare più da vicino la sostanza che ricopriva il pavimento. La annusò attentamente, poi provò a colpirla con le unghie, ma non riusciva a capire di cosa si trattasse esattamente.  
All'improvviso divenne liquida sotto le sue zampe e il gatto sprofondò di colpo senza nemmeno avere il tempo di miagolare.  
Eudial lo vide sparire all'improvviso e si gettò in ginocchio, immergendo il braccio nella pozza di liquido cangiante senza la minima esitazione. Tastò alla cieca in cerca del gatto, perfettamente consapevole che il pavimento avrebbe potuto inghiottire anche tutti loro e alla fine la sua mano sfiorò qualcosa di peloso. Lo afferrò saldamente e tirò fuori il braccio velocemente, constatando con sollievo di aver afferrato proprio la coda di Valerius.  
Il gatto le balzò in braccio, terrorizzato, ancorandosi con le unghie ai vestiti della ragazza.  
\- Tutto ok, Val? - Gli chiese Giles, leggermente preoccupato, era avvenuto tutto troppo in fretta per rendersi davvero conto del pericolo corso dal gatto.  
\- Ti sembra ok tutto questo? - Sbraitò Valerius agitando la coda. - Questa schifezza è ovunque e potrebbe ingoiarci in un attimo! -  
\- Meglio restare uniti, allora. -  
Eudial si guardò la mano che aveva immerso per recuperare Valerius e poi esaminò attentamente anche il pelo del gatto, arruffato ma perfettamente asciutto.  
\- Qualunque cosa sia, non bagna né sporca. Valerius, quando sei sprofondato, avevi la sensazione di annegare? -  
Il gatto scosse la testa stupito. Ora che ci pensava, poteva respirare benissimo.  
\- Deve essere una specie di illusione. - Disse Giles e Spike ed Eudial annuirono.  
\- Cosa facciamo ora? Non possiamo restare fermi qui in eterno... -  
Eudial aveva appena finito di parlare, che la sostanza che li circondava cambiò colore, assumendo varie tonalità di rosa e un'enorme girasole affiorò dal pavimento, come una zattera.  
\- Credo che questo risponda alla tua domanda... - Disse Spike, guardando il fiore.  
Eudial lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato a Giles.  
\- È di sicuro una trappola... -  
\- Probabile. E significa che sanno perfettamente che siamo qui, però non vedo altre alternative. Il potere oscuro è troppo forte in questo posto per poter capire dove andare. Se non accettiamo questo invito, rischiamo di vagare in eterno senza trovare la strada. -  
La ragazza sospirò e salì per prima sul fiore galleggiante: sentiva che se avesse esitato, il terrore l'avrebbe paralizzata. Il potere malvagio era ovunque ed era troppo forte. Eudial lo sentiva premere ai confini della sua mente, forte e tumultuoso come un fiume in piena. Il ciondolo di Tera era l'unica cosa che riusciva ancora a tenerlo a freno e, se quella fragile diga avesse ceduto, lei sarebbe stata perduta.  
Doveva sbrigarsi, si disse, agire finché ne aveva ancora la forza e la possibilità.  
Ma ne aveva davvero la forza?  
Bella domanda, pensò.  
Giles e Spike la raggiunsero quasi subito e l'enorme corolla non mostrò il minimo cedimento sotto il loro peso, anzi, iniziò a muoversi lentamente verso un enorme portone di legno circondato da un arco fiorito che era apparso improvvisamente al centro della stanza.  
Eudial strinse a sé Valerius, aggrappandosi a lui con disperazione: presto la sua domanda avrebbe avuto una risposta e lei aveva paura di scoprire quale fosse.


	21. No Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2u6h5ee)

Sofia soffocò un grido nel vedere Donovan e Seihoshi che decollavano insieme a Midnight.  
La donna avrebbe voluto gridare per richiamarli indietro, ma si trattenne. Loro non l'avrebbero sentita, ma Seraphina sì e avrebbe messo a repentaglio la propria vita volando nonostante le ferite per cercare di fermare il figlio.  
Sofia guardò il drago che diventava un puntino sempre più piccolo in cielo e il suo proposito di non avvisare Seraphina si rinsaldò: ormai non sarebbe più riuscita a raggiungerlo in tempo.  
Che intenzioni avevano?  
Sofia non poteva fare a meno di chiederselo. Poteva capire le ragioni di Midnight che aveva visto le ferite inflitte a sua madre dal drago nero, ma cosa poteva aver spinto Seihoshi e Donovan a un gesto tanto azzardato?  
Nessuno dei due era legato a Giles o a Eudial a tal punto da rischiare la vita per loro e inoltre, cosa potevano sperare di fare un semplice professore universitario e una idol di successo contro l'essere malvagio e potentissimo di cui le aveva parlato Rupert Giles?  
Sofia non sapeva che fare e con un sospiro si rese conto che in fondo non importava poi molto. Non c'era nulla che potesse fare per aiutare le persone a cui voleva bene, assolutamente nulla.  
Entrò in casa e chiese ad Anya di tenere d'occhio Seraphina e le bambine per un po'.  
Doveva parlare con Tera.  
Non voleva angosciarla ulteriormente, ma sapeva che la ragazza si sarebbe accorta presto dell'assenza di Midnight e non l'avrebbe perdonata per il suo silenzio se Sofia non le avesse detto niente.  
Sarebbe stata sincera con lei, l'avrebbe lasciata sfogare la sua rabbia e consolato le sue lacrime e poi avrebbero atteso insieme.

La zattera a forma di girasole scivolava lentamente lungo un tortuoso tunnel formato da rami fioriti e Rupert Giles guardava stupito i colori tenui e armoniosi delle corolle che formavano disegni e motivi astratti sulle pareti del passaggio.  
Sarebbe stato molto bello da ammirare, addirittura artistico, se l'Osservatore avesse potuto ignorare il potere malvagio che permeava ogni centimetro di quel luogo.  
Distolse lo sguardo dalla bellezza di quel corridoio ipnotico e si passò una mano sul viso come per riposare gli occhi dopo una notte passata sui libri.  
Non doveva guardare, non doveva permettere a quei disegni e a quei colori di distrarlo, ingannarlo con le loro forme ipnotiche.  
Accanto a lui, anche Eudial e Spike tenevano gli occhi bassi, mentre Valerius nascondeva il muso contro il collo di Eudial e lasciava che il suo corpo vibrasse di fusa in un vano tentativo di rilassare i nervi.  
Improvvisamente, proprio quando Giles stava iniziando a pensare che avrebbero continuato a vagare per sempre su quel fiore galleggiante, il cunicolo si allargò in una grande sala dalle pareti a specchio, illuminata dalle fiammelle tremule di centinaia di candele.  
Al centro, su un trono dorato rialzato da sette gradini, sedeva Hope, abbigliata di pizzo e raso come una principessa delle favole.  
Alla base del trono, come in attesa, c'era una persona col volto celato dal cappuccio del saio nero che indossava.  
Per un attimo Eudial pensò che assomigliava a una di quelle statue che adornano le tombe dei cimiteri antichi, ma la sua attenzione fu immediatamente catturata da un movimento alla sua destra.  
\- Hope! - Gridò Giles mentre scattava in avanti per correre dalla ragazzina, ma il pavimento si mosse sotto di lui e lo fece sprofondare fino alla vita, impedendogli di proseguire.  
Eudial e Spike si sporsero dal bordo dell'imbarcazione per cercare di aiutarlo a risalire a bordo, ma non appena le loro mani sfiorarono la stoffa della giacca dell'Osservatore, una forte scossa di potere oscuro li respinse.  
Hope sorrise.  
\- Ciao papà. - Disse in tono leggero.  
Giles la guardò, ansioso.  
\- Stai bene Hope? Non temere, ora ti libereremo. -  
La ragazzina lo guardò stupita.  
\- Liberarmi da cosa? -  
Giles rimase a fissarla, senza parole per quella risposta, ma fu Eudial a parlare per lui.  
\- Ma sei impazzita? Ti sembra normale tutto questo? Non senti tutto il potere oscuro che ci circonda?! Questa è la torre di Tokyo, qui dovrebbe esserci un osservatorio, non questa specie di labirinto degli orrori! -  
\- Sono brava, vero? - Disse Hope con una risatina. - Scommetto che tu non sei capace di fare questo... -  
La ragazzina mosse un dito e una parte della materia gelatinosa che formava il pavimento si allungò e cambiò forma, diventando una graziosa pianta di rose.  
\- Smettila con queste scemenze e libera subito Giles! - Le intimò Eudial, ma Hope la ignorò completamente.  
Invece l'uomo vestito di nero scosse la testa con una risata sommessa e fece qualche passo verso di lei.  
\- Dovresti essere più gentile con la nostra principessina, Cacciatrice. -  
Con un gesto fluido si tirò indietro il cappuccio scoprendosi il volto e non si mosse quando Eudial balzò in avanti per attaccarlo.  
\- Doyle! Maledetto! -  
\- Eudial, stai attenta! - Gridò Spike, troppo tardi per fermarla.  
La ragazza corse verso Doyle, usando i suoi poteri per non sprofondare nel pavimento come era successo a Giles e si preparò ad attaccare, ma al giovane bastò alzare una mano per respingerla contro la rosa creata da Hope.  
Un altro gesto delle dita e Doyle comandò alla pianta di allungare i propri rami spinosi e di avvolgerli intorno al corpo di Eudial, bloccandola completamente.  
Doyle si avvicinò alla ragazza e le mise una mano sotto il mento per costringerla a sollevare il viso.  
\- Bel tentativo, davvero, ma il mio Signore mi protegge. Ti avevo avvisata di essere più gentile. Ora temo che dovrò punirti. -  
\- Un momento, Oscuro. - Una voce profonda riempì l'aria, come se scaturisse da ogni singola molecola di essa. Hope fissò il vuoto al suo fianco con un sorriso radioso e Doyle voltò le spalle a Eudial per tornare al suo posto ai piedi del trono.  
\- Mio Signore? -  
L'aria accanto a Hope sembrò deformarsi, perdere luminosità e concentrarsi in una massa oscura dalla forma vagamente umana da cui emanava l'immenso potere malvagio che avvolgeva la città.  
Giles chiuse gli occhi per concentrarsi ed erigere una barriera intorno alla sua mente, mentre Eudial si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di dolore.  
Valerius la guardò, preoccupato: l'amuleto creato da Tera non poteva reggere a lungo contro un potere magico tanto forte.  
Lentamente la massa oscura assunse l'aspetto di un giovane uomo dagli occhi azzurri come il ghiaccio e dai capelli biondi come il grano. Il corpo muscoloso e lievemente abbronzato era coperto da un'armatura dorata, avvolta in un mantello di velluto ricamato, di un azzurro leggermente più scuro di quello dei suoi occhi.  
Hope lo guardò con adorazione e Giles si rese conto con disgusto che quella creatura aveva assunto quella forma perfetta solo per lei, per apparire ai suoi occhi come un principe azzurro o un dio greco.  
\- Atheris... - Hope pronunciò quel nome in un sospiro estasiato e al suono della sua voce il potere della creatura sembrò vibrare con più forza.  
Giles rabbrividì: finalmente conosceva il nome del pericolo che avrebbe dovuto affrontare.  
Quella parola, Atheris, non gli faceva venire in mente nessun mostro o demone in particolare, ma il solo suono di quelle sillabe lo metteva a disagio, come se anche solo nel nome fosse contenuta un'enorme malvagità.  
Guardò Valerius, interrogandolo con lo sguardo, ma il gatto scosse la testa: neanche lui conosceva quel nome.  
\- Oscuro, - disse Atheris rivolgendosi a Doyle - manca ancora qualcuno,non trovi? -  
\- La Cacciatrice. -  
Eudial cercò di liberarsi dalla pianta di rose che la avvolgeva, ma, al minimo movimento, le spine si allungavano, graffiandole la pelle e i rami aumentavano la stretta, minacciando di soffocarla.  
La ragazza lottò per alzare la testa e fissare Doyle con aria di sfida.  
\- Sono io la Cacciatrice. -  
Doyle ghignò malignamente e la schiaffeggiò con violenza. - A me sembri più una preda in questo momento. -  
Atheris scoppiò a ridere, una risata funerea da far venire i brividi, ma quello che faceva veramente inorridire Giles era l'espressione imperturbabile di Hope che aveva visto colpire Eudial senza battere ciglio.  
L'Osservatore aveva l'impressione che la ragazzina non si sarebbe scomposta nemmeno se Atheris e Doyle avessero strappato il cuore a tutti loro davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Quella non poteva essere la Hope che conosceva e che amava come una figlia!  
Lì davanti a loro c'era il suo corpo, forse anche la sua mente, ma la sua anima e il suo cuore dovevano essere ottenebrati da qualche incantesimo, rinchiusi da qualche parte dentro di lei.  
“Dove sei, Stellina?” Non poteva evitare di chiedersi. “Apri gli occhi, Hope, ribellati a questa malia...”  
Atheris scese le scale del trono per avvicinarsi a Eudial.  
Spike accennò un movimento, ma Doyle lo bloccò con un incantesimo, schiacciandolo a terra fino a farlo sprofondare nella sostanza che ricopriva il pavimento. La gelatina si solidificò intorno al corpo del vampiro, inglobandolo completamente e Doyle lo guardò con un sorrisetto ironico.  
\- Che carino, come una zanzara nell'ambra... Ma in fondo sempre di succhiasangue si tratta, no? -  
\- Spike! - Eudial si dimenò cercando di raggiungere il vampiro e Doyle mosse le mani, facendo ribollire la sostanza gelatinosa intorno alla pianta che bloccava la ragazza.  
\- Tranquilla, tra poco andrai a fargli compagnia. Starai molto bene nella mia collezione... -  
Piegò un dito e dal pavimento emersero diversi blocchi trasparenti, ognuno con una persona intrappolata al suo interno.  
Eudial impallidì.  
Non era possibile.  
Come avevano fatto Doyle e quell'essere abominevole a imprigionare tutte le guerriere sailor in così poco tempo?  
Secondo Giles dovevano essere arrivate solo pochi minuti prima di loro...  
Erano davvero così potenti?  
L'energia oscura che premeva sulla sua mente come un fiume in piena sembrava confermarlo.  
\- Aspetta, Oscuro. Questa la voglio io. -  
Doyle chinò il capo e fece un passo indietro e Atheris si avvicinò a Eudial.  
Quando la guardò negli occhi, la ragazza cercò di ritrarsi, in preda al panico, incurante delle spine che le laceravano la pelle. Era come guardare gli occhi di un serpente, un buco nero che minacciava di risucchiare l'anima, un abisso di malvagità sconfinata che avrebbe fatto vacillare la sanità mentale di chiunque.  
\- Dov'è il tuo coraggio ora, Cacciatrice? - Sussurrò Atheris, carezzevole. - Lo senti, vero? Senti il mio potere e sai che è tutto inutile. -  
Eudial sentiva l'incantesimo protettivo che si incrinava e sapeva che se avesse ceduto per lei sarebbe stata la fine.  
Cercò di raccogliere il potere che le restava per tentare almeno un ultimo attacco, ma lo sguardo di Atheris sembrava svuotarla.  
“Mi toglierà tutto... Il potere... La vita... Le persone che amo... La volontà... Tutto.”  
L'uomo allungò una mano verso di lei ed Eudial seppe per certo che, se l'avesse toccata, l'amuleto di Tera si sarebbe infranto.  
Giles avrebbe voluto chiudere gli occhi, ma non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da quella scena.  
Raramente aveva visto Eudial tanto inerme e terrorizzata e il muto terrore della ragazza gli fece comprendere che avevano perso quella battaglia prima ancora di iniziare a combattere.  
Eudial lo aveva sempre saputo, si rese conto di colpo, per questo era stata tanto nervosa prima di entrare nella torre: sapeva di non essere abbastanza forte da affrontare quel nemico.  
Come aveva potuto essere stato tanto cieco da non accorgersene e trascinarla con sé in quella follia?  
E Hope? Da quanto tempo era stata contaminata dal nemico?  
Come aveva fatto a non accorgersi che Ethan Rayne l'aveva coinvolta nei suoi loschi piani?  
Un'unghiata di Valerius lo distolse da quei pensieri cupi.  
\- Dobbiamo fermarlo in qualche modo. - Soffiò il gatto. - Quel mostro la ucciderà! -  
Giles annuì. La gelatina in cui era sprofondato gli impediva di muoversi, ma poteva ancora usare i suoi poteri.  
Si concentrò: probabilmente non avrebbe potuto attaccare più di una volta prima di essere ucciso, ma forse sarebbe riuscito a dare a Eudial l'occasione per liberarsi e mettersi in salvo.  
Lasciò scivolare in tasca la mano e strinse le due sfere di vetro che contenevano i demoni Gauk e Glasya. Liberarli sarebbe stato un azzardo, ma anche quello poteva essere un diversivo.  
Giles decise che lo avrebbe fatto come ultima risorsa.  
Prese di mira Atheris e scagliò contro di lui tutto il suo potere, ma il mostro in forma umana si limitò a distogliere lo sguardo da Eudial e a spostarlo su di lui, per nulla scalfito dall'attacco dell'Osservatore.  
Giles strinse le sfere e fece per estrarle dalla tasca e scagliarle a terra, ma non successe nulla: il suo corpo si rifiutò di obbedirgli.  
\- Pensavi che mi fossi dimenticato di te, umano? Ma non temere, non è mia intenzione uccidere il padre della mia principessa. - Atheris sorrise a Hope con un'espressione che si sarebbe potuta scambiare per tenerezza se non fosse stata smentita dal gelo dei suoi occhi. Batté le palpebre e Giles si trovò prigioniero all'interno di una gabbia dalle sbarre dorate sospesa a qualche metro da terra. - Tu sei un Osservatore, no? E allora guarderai tutto. Sarai il mio testimone. -  
Giles cercò di scuotere le sbarre per aprirsi un varco, ma l'intera gabbia era avvolta da una barriera di potere che rendeva vano ogni tentativo di liberarsi.  
\- Hope! Non puoi permettere tutto questo! Ribellati a lui! - Gridò in preda alla frustrazione, ma la ragazzina si limitò a sorridergli, tranquilla.  
\- Ora, Oscuro, vai a prendere la Cacciatrice e portala qui. - Disse Atheris, tornando a guardare Eudial.  
Doyle chinò il capo.  
\- Subito, mio signore. - Disse, gesticolando davanti a sé per aprire un varco dimensionale.  
Valerius tese i muscoli.  
Le parole di Atheris lo avevano riempito di terrore: aveva pensato di aver lasciato Tera al sicuro, ma non era stato sufficiente.  
Si guardò intorno in cerca di aiuto, ma Eudial era nelle mani del mostro, Spike e le sailor intrappolati nei blocchi di cristallo, Hope completamente plagiata e Rupert Giles prigioniero.  
Non poteva contare su nessuno di loro e si sentiva male al pensiero di abbandonarli nelle mani del nemico, ma non poteva permettere a Doyle di far del male a Tera.  
Prese la rincorsa e saltò, seguendolo attraverso il varco.


	22. If You Have no Weapons, Take a Stone

Sofia osservò l'espressione di Tera, pronta ad arginare uno scoppio d'ira, ma la ragazza si limitò a sedersi sul letto e a sospirare.  
\- Vanno via tutti, Sofia... Alla fine non resterà più nessuno... -  
\- Torneranno. -  
Tera la guardò e la sua espressione si indurì. Sofia ne fu lieta, la collera era preferibile all'apatia, era segno che non si sarebbe rassegnata, che avrebbe lottato per sopravvivere.  
\- Come fai a esserne così sicura? Sono andati ad affrontare un essere diabolico, un mostro capace di tenere in suo potere un'intera città come Tokyo e tu davvero credi che torneranno?! -  
\- Voglio crederlo. Devo crederlo. Non c'è molto altro che io possa fare se non avere fiducia in loro. -  
\- Ma che speranze possono avere Seihoshi e mio... Donovan? A questo punto mi sorprende che non sia andata anche tu all'assalto. Chissà, forse potresti prendere a sassate il nemico... -  
\- Se fosse necessario lo farei, credimi. -  
Tera afferrò il gatto di peluche che le aveva regalato Eudial e lo tenne stretto. Odiava avere paura e molto tempo prima aveva giurato a se stessa di non volere più bene a nessuno per non soffrire, ma non poteva fare a meno di essere terrorizzata per la sorte dei suoi amici.  
\- É voluto andare anche quello stupido di un gatto... - Ringhiò Tera. - Cosa diavolo pensa di fare? Graffiare il nemico? Attaccargli le pulci? Stupido! Stupido! Stupido! -  
La ragazza scagliò il pupazzo contro il muro con rabbia e voltò le spalle alla stanza come per guardare fuori dalla finestra.  
Sofia finse di non accorgersi delle lacrime che bagnavano le ciglia della ragazza e si limitò a raccogliere il peluche e ad appoggiarlo sul letto.  
Un tremolio dell'aria al centro della stanza le strappò un'esclamazione di sorpresa, poi la realtà si squarciò davanti ai suoi occhi e un uomo incappucciato uscì dal varco.  
Tera si era voltata nell'udire il gemito di Sofia ed era avvampata di rabbia nel riconoscere Doyle.  
Capitava a proposito, pensò, mentre la sua mano correva fulminea a cercare una delle armi che una Cacciatrice teneva sempre intorno a sé. In un attimo afferrò un pugnale e si preparò ad affrontare Doyle: lo avrebbe fatto pentire per quello che le aveva fatto e per essere una creatura al servizio del male.  
Improvvisamente il giovane si spostò di lato e dal varco schizzò fuori Valerius ad artigli sguainati. Il gatto ritrasse le unghie nell'accorgersi dello spostamento del suo avversario, ma ormai aveva troppo slancio e non riuscì a evitare di atterrare addosso a Tera, facendola sbilanciare all'indietro. La ragazza fece un passo indietro per ritrovare l'equilibrio, ma le sue gambe incontrarono il bordo del letto che la fece inciampare e cadere di peso sul materasso.  
Valerius la guardò ansiosamente.  
\- Ti sei fatta male?! -  
\- Che ci fai qui, idiota di un gatto?! -  
\- Cercavo di proteggerti! Ehi! -  
La mano di Doyle lo afferrò per la collottola e lo tenne sollevato, poi lo lanciò di lato per sbatterlo contro il muro, ma Sofia riuscì ad afferrarlo al volo prima che colpisse la parete.  
Tera fece per rialzarsi e combattere, ma Doyle si chinò su di lei e le afferrò le braccia, tenendola schiacciata contro il materasso.  
\- É da un po' che non usciamo insieme, tesoro. - Il giovane le scoppiò a ridere in faccia. - Inutile che ti agiti, se uso i miei poteri sono più forte di te, non puoi muoverti. Ora verrai con me, il mio Signore vuole tuo figlio. -  
Tera fece scattare il ginocchio con forza, colpendolo all'inguine e poi lo spinse di lato, rialzandosi in fretta e recuperando il pugnale che era caduto a terra.  
La ragazza fece per affondarlo nella schiena di Doyle, ma il giovane si girò rapidamente e la lama lo colpì alla mano, spezzandosi e ferendolo solo leggermente.  
Tera arretrò e corse verso la libreria per prendere la spada nascosta sul ripiano più alto, la afferrò e colpì di nuovo Doyle prima che potesse attaccarla. Lo attaccò senza pietà finché il giovane non crollò a terra privo di sensi.  
Valerius si liberò dalle braccia di Sofia e le saltò su una spalla.  
\- Aspetta, non ucciderlo! -  
\- Dimmi un motivo per cui non dovrei farlo. -  
\- Forse può dirci come sconfiggere Atheris. -  
\- Chi cavolo è Atheris? -  
\- Il nemico, la creatura misteriosa che ha scatenato tutto questo...-  
Tera abbassò la spada.  
\- Puoi renderlo inoffensivo? - Chiese indicando Doyle con la punta dell'arma.  
\- Mi pare che tu lo abbia già fatto... In ogni caso possiamo usare dei sigilli che gli impediscano di usare la magia. Ne conosco a decine, devi solo pronunciare le parole per me. -  
Tera annuì.  
Il gatto la guardò con ammirazione.  
\- Come hai fatto a liberarti? Ti teneva bloccata con il suo potere! -  
Tera arrossì leggermente.  
\- Quando ho usato il tuo incantesimo per creare l'amuleto per Eudial ho pensato che forse poteva essere utile farne uno anche per me. Per proteggere il bambino... -  
Valerius la guardò incredulo.  
\- Tu, proprio tu, hai usato la magia di tua spontanea volontà? -  
\- Non una parola, gatto, o lego anche te. -  
\- In ogni caso hai fatto un buon lavoro, l'amuleto ti ha protetta bene. - Gli occhi di Valerius si riempirono di ombre. - Doyle è potente. Forse qui era più debole per la distanza dal suo padrone, ma né Giles né Spike né Eudial hanno potuto fare nulla contro di lui. -  
Tera lasciò cadere il laccio che stava usando per legare le mani di Doyle e sollevò Valerius all'altezza del viso.  
\- Cosa?! Cosa è successo?! -  
\- Hope è come una marionetta nelle loro mani, Spike e le sailor sono stati imprigionati in blocchi di cristallo, non so se siano ancora vivi, mentre Rupert Giles ed Eudial sono prigionieri di Atheris... -  
Sofia si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di angoscia nel vedere l'espressione di Tera.  
\- Tera, cosa sta dicendo il gatto?! Rupert è ferito?! Oppure... -  
\- Dille che lui non è ferito e che sembra che Atheris per il momento non voglia fargli del male. -  
Tera si affrettò a riferire le parole di Valerius e lo fissò negli occhi per capire se le sue parole erano vere o se era solo una bugia pietosa per tranquillizzare Sofia.  
\- Non mentivo. - Disse il gatto leggendo la domanda negli occhi della ragazza. - Però ho paura per Eudial... E per te... -  
\- Per me? -  
\- Atheris ha ordinato a Doyle di portarti da lui. -  
Tera rabbrividì.  
\- Doyle ha detto che vuole mio figlio... -  
\- Non gli permetterò di farvi del male! -  
\- Pulcioso... Tu hai seguito Doyle da solo per difendere me? - Tera lo guardò come se lo vedesse per la prima volta e Valerius sfuggì al suo sguardo chinando la testa per leccarsi una zampa.  
\- Non è stato poi così complicato. Nessuno badava a me, sai, io sono solo un gatto... -  
Tera si concentrò sui sigilli che avrebbero reso Doyle inoffensivo e ripeté attentamente le parole suggerite da Valerius. Quando ebbe finito, sospirò, preoccupata.  
\- Cosa facciamo ora? Dobbiamo aiutarli. -  
\- Non ti lascerò correre rischi. - Disse Valerius, gonfiando il pelo.  
\- Non ho intenzione di mettere in pericolo mio figlio. - Disse Tera, seria. - Ma deve esserci qualcosa che possiamo fare. -  
\- Se ora conoscete il nome del nemico - intervenne Sofia - non potete cercare informazioni su di lui nei libri di Rupert? -  
\- Ci vorrebbe troppo tempo e non credo che ci sia nulla su di lui, altrimenti mi ricorderei un nome del genere. - Disse Valerius. - Nemmeno Rupert Giles aveva mai sentito nominare Atheris. -  
Tera riferì le parole del gatto a Sofia, e la donna guardò Doyle, ancora privo di sensi.  
\- Però lui lo sa sicuramente. Il problema sarà farlo parlare. -  
\- A questo ci penso io. - Disse Tera con un sorriso sinistro.  
Sofia arretrò di un passo, verso la porta della stanza.  
Aveva paura, era terrorizzata, ma non poteva più restare a guardare in silenzio. Non importava ciò che aveva detto a Tera, non importava se tutte le sagge parole usate per consolarla di quell'attesa forzata sarebbero state vane.  
Sofia non riusciva ad aspettare pazientemente che Rupert tornasse dopo aver sconfitto il male. Dalle parole del gatto e dall'espressione di Tera aveva capito che stavolta non sarebbe tornato.  
\- Torno subito. - Disse a Tera e Valerius e corse via.  
Scese per le scale, uscì di casa, attraversò il giardino correndo come forse non aveva mai fatto in vita sua ed entrò a tutta velocità nella tana di Seraphina.  
Il drago alzò la testa, gli occhi adombrati dalla preoccupazione, ma non chiese niente. Si rivolse invece alle bambine che guardavano Sofia, stupite e allarmate, le attirò a sé con una leggera spinta della coda e sussurrò loro una nenia dolce e ritmata che le fece addormentare profondamente in pochi secondi. Sostenendole con la coda le adagiò nella paglia pulita e soffice e le coprì con una coperta.  
"É un canto che usavamo per addormentare i nostri piccoli, ma vedo che funziona anche con i cuccioli umani. Ora possiamo parlare. Cosa è successo al fratellino?"  
\- Lo so che non dovrei dirtelo, ma la situazione è disperata! Rupert ed Eudial sono prigionieri di un certo Atheris, Hope è stata contaminata dal male e tutti gli altri sono stati sconfitti. Non so cosa fare, Seraphina. Come possiamo aiutarli se siamo solo io, Tera e Valerius? -  
Il drago si irrigidì.  
"E Midnight?!"  
Sofia non riusciva a guardarla negli occhi.  
\- Non... non so dove sia. Lui, il professor Donovan e Seihoshi sono partiti per andare ad aiutare gli altri, ma non so cosa sia stato di loro... -  
Seraphina si alzò da terra, addentò il quarto di bue che Anya le aveva portato poco prima e lo ingoiò in due o tre morsi, poi si avviò verso l'uscita della grotta.  
"Andiamo."  
\- Aspetta! Cosa vuoi fare? Sei ferita! -  
"Forse non posso volare, ma non sono del tutto inutile."  
Sofia si chinò sulla figlia addormentata, le sfiorò la fronte con un bacio leggero e poi seguì il drago.  
Una voce fastidiosa nella mente le ripeteva che forse quella era l'ultima volta che vedeva Lyra, ma Sofia la scacciò con forza. Anche se fosse stato vero, anche se lei era destinata a morire, non importava: era anche per la salvezza di sua figlia che avrebbe lottato e, se Lyra fosse stata bene, il resto non contava.  
Seraphina si era fermata davanti alla porta di casa e poco dopo anche Tera e Valerius uscirono in giardino, trascinando Doyle, ora sveglio, ma reso inoffensivo dai sigilli magici. Anche Anya uscì di casa, visibilmente preoccupata.  
\- Cosa succede? - Chiese ansiosamente.  
\- Anya, ti prego, bada alle bambine. Sono addormentate nella tana di Seraphina. Se dovesse succedere il peggio, portale con te e scappate il più lontano possibile. - Sofia la supplicò con lo sguardo e la ex-demone non osò protestare.  
\- Quando tutto questo sarà finito Rupert Giles dovrà aumentarmi lo stipendio, statene certi. -  
\- Tu un tempo eri un demone, no? - Le chiese Tera. - Conosci questo Atheris? -  
\- Mai sentito. -  
Doyle scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Tentate pure, dibattetevi come pesci nella rete, ma il mio Signore non vi lascerà scampo. Siete solo falene divorate da una fiamma più grande di voi. -  
Seraphina ringhiò. L'oscurità che trasudava da quell'uomo la disgustava profondamente e nulla le avrebbe dato più soddisfazione dell'affondargli i denti nella carne, ma si trattenne. Sapeva che quell'uomo era una preziosa fonte di informazioni, non poteva ucciderlo.  
Nulla le vietava di spaventarlo però. Gli pose un artiglio sul collo, ma Doyle rimase impassibile.  
\- Non temo la morte, drago. Se mi uccidi, la mia anima diventerà parte dell'immenso potere del mio Signore, non potrei desiderare sorte migliore. Ogni stilla del mio sangue è un dono per Lui, ogni dolore che posso provare è un sacrificio lieve che mi porta più vicino all'oscurità totale! Nessuno di voi può danneggiarmi ormai, ma vi dico che morirete tutti e sarete condannati allo strazio eterno! -  
Valerius sbuffò e guardò Tera con uno sguardo sarcastico.  
\- E tu uscivi con uno così? -

Midnight allargò bene le ali per lasciarsi portare dal vento e risparmiare il più possibile le forze per affrontare il nemico. Dall'alto la città sembrava quasi normale. Certo, non c'erano auto che circolavano e nessuno per le strade, ma lassù il potere oscuro che opprimeva Tokyo giungeva attenuato e il sole splendeva nel cielo limpido e faceva brillare le scaglie del drago.  
Seihoshi rabbrividì e si strinse un po' di più alla schiena del professore per scaldarsi.  
"Avete freddo?" Chiese il drago, accorgendosi che sia la ragazza che l'uomo stavano tremando. "Mi dispiace, non ho pensato che quassù l'aria è più fredda, ma non posso abbassarmi troppo oppure ci noteranno..."  
Calò un po' di quota e cercò di aumentare la temperatura del proprio corpo per aiutare i due umani a sopportare meglio il freddo.  
Seihoshi premette le mani sulle scaglie della schiena del drago.  
\- Sono tiepide! Come hai fatto? -  
"Non lo so. Avevo l'impressione che fosse possibile e ci ho provato, tutto qui."  
Seihoshi sorrise.  
\- Grazie, sei gentile. -  
La ragazza guardò in basso e sospirò. Forse laggiù la gente stava morendo, forse era già tutto perduto e loro non avevano modo di saperlo. Seihoshi si sentiva in colpa per essere viva: se la dea fosse stata ancora incarnata nel suo corpo lei non sarebbe esistita, ma forse Xinuxunil sarebbe stata in grado di fermare il male che avvolgeva la città.  
"Hai paura, giovane umana?" Si informò Midnight gentilmente, ma Donovan sbuffò.  
\- Se hai paura potevi fare a meno di venire. -  
\- Non ho paura! É solo che vorrei essere più utile... Se avessi ancora i poteri di Xinuxunil potrei affrontare anche io il nemico. -  
"C'è qualcosa che puoi fare anche ora." Disse Midnight. "Canta per me."  
\- Vuoi una canzone? -  
"La musica mi dà coraggio, infonde forza alle mie ali e fa volare il mio spirito."  
Seihoshi annuì, poi chiuse gli occhi per concentrarsi e iniziò a cantare una delle canzoni di Xinuxunil, cercando di mettere tutto il suo cuore nella melodia, di rendersi musica per aiutare il volo di Midnight.  
Quando le ultime note della canzone si spensero, Midnight disse una sola parola.  
"Grazie."  
Volarono in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi anche Donovan si decise a parlare.  
\- Quella roba che hai cantato aveva parti in azteco antico? -  
\- Le mie canzoni non sono "roba"! Comunque sì, aveva alcuni versi in azteco. -  
\- E tu conosci quella lingua? -  
\- Ovviamente no. Il testo di quel brano è di Xinuxunil. -  
\- Però tu sei in grado di cantarlo... -  
\- Dove vuole arrivare? -  
\- Pensi di essere in grado di imparare a memoria il testo di alcuni incantesimi? -  
\- Sì, ma io non ho potere, non saranno efficaci. Sofia mi ha detto che alcune canzoni di Xinuxunil erano davvero formule magiche, ma se le canto io non hanno alcun effetto... -  
\- Dipende dal tipo di incantesimi. Alcuni di quelli riportati sul libro dei Lug funzionano anche se a usarli è una persona comune. É così che sono riuscito a trovarti quando eri loro prigioniera... -  
\- Davvero?! Cosa aspetta a insegnarmeli allora? -

Atheris volse le spalle a Eudial per tornare al fianco di Hope. Sorrise alla ragazzina con l'espressione soddisfatta di un leone che stringe la preda tra le zampe e sa di potersene nutrire quando vuole.  
Quella stupida mocciosa era una fonte immensa di potere e il bello era che non ne era affatto consapevole.  
In lei c'era qualcosa di insolito, ma Atheris non era ancora certo di cosa fosse, qualcosa che avrebbe potuto aprirgli possibilità infinite, ma che avrebbe anche potuto portarlo alla distruzione totale.  
Per questo si limitava a manovrarla come una marionetta e non le aveva ancora strappato completamente il potere: prima doveva scoprire il suo segreto.  
Non c'era fretta, la ragazzina era schiava della sua volontà e avrebbe eseguito ogni suo ordine senza nemmeno rendersene conto.  
Alzò lo sguardo verso l'Osservatore chiuso in gabbia e le sue labbra si distesero in un ghigno maligno.  
Non aveva nessun bisogno di lui, nessun motivo per tenerlo in vita: se avesse ordinato a Hope di piantargli un pugnale nel cuore, lei lo avrebbe fatto senza esitare. Se lo aveva lasciato in vita ad assistere alla sua vittoria era soltanto perché percepire la sua disperazione gli piaceva.  
Vederlo fremere aggrappato alle sbarre della gabbia, osservarlo mentre si dibatteva alla ricerca di una soluzione che non c'era, riempiva Atheris di piacere.  
Attendeva il ritorno di Doyle con impazienza, aveva grandi progetti per il figlio della Cacciatrice, ma nulla gli vietava di rendere più gradevole l'attesa...  
Atheris scese nuovamente i gradini del trono per avvicinarsi a Eudial con lentezza studiata, senza la minima fretta per permettere al terrore della ragazza di crescere a dismisura. Si fermò davanti a lei e la guardò senza fare altro: lui non aveva fretta.

Eudial smise di tentare di liberarsi e rimase immobile nel vedere il mostro che si avvicinava a lei. Non importava che Atheris avesse assunto l'aspetto gradevole di un essere umano, la forza della malvagità assoluta che si sprigionava da lui non le permetteva di vederlo diverso da una creatura immonda e blasfema. La sua stessa esistenza era un insulto all'ordine naturale del mondo, era molto peggio di qualunque altro nemico si fosse trovata ad affrontare fino a quel momento.  
Come faceva Hope a non rendersene conto? Come poteva guardarlo con quell'espressione adorante?  
Fu tentata di chiudere gli occhi, la testa le faceva sempre più male, ma se lo avesse fatto non avrebbe capito il momento in cui il mostro l'avrebbe attaccata. Averlo così vicino e non vederlo le avrebbe fatto saltare i nervi definitivamente.  
Improvvisamente Atheris si rese invisibile, come se avesse potuto leggere nei suoi pensieri.  
Probabilmente lo aveva fatto davvero, capì Eudial, era un altro segno che l'amuleto protettivo era giunto al limite.  
Cercò di non cedere al panico e di concentrarsi per rafforzare le proprie difese mentali.  
Chiuse gli occhi, ormai non aveva importanza guardarsi intorno se il nemico era diventato invisibile, e anche i suoni intorno a lei sembravano quasi irreali e distanti, coperti dal battito frenetico del cuore.  
Da qualche parte sentiva arrivare la voce di Giles che chiamava il suo nome, ma non aveva la forza di rispondergli.  
Presto Atheris l'avrebbe uccisa e allora sarebbe finito tutto. Era un pensiero quasi consolante che fu subito sostituito da un nuovo terrore.  
E se invece la avesse fatta diventare come Hope? Una schiava adorante pronta a obbedire a ogni suo ordine...  
Eudial seppe senza ombra di dubbio che le intenzioni di Atheris erano proprio quelle.  
Mai!  
La pianta che la stringeva generava una specie di barriera protettiva che le impediva di attaccare il mostro, ma Eudial capì che aveva ancora una mossa a disposizione: veloce, prima che Atheris potesse intuire cosa voleva fare, la ragazza radunò tutto il potere magico che le restava e lo scatenò contro se stessa.

"Apri il varco."  
Seraphina si rivolse a Doyle con un ringhio basso, completamente diverso dalla sua normale voce melodiosa.  
Sofia si avvicinò istintivamente a Tera, intimorita dalla furia che trapelava da ogni minimo movimento del drago: pur ferita, Seraphina era comunque un avversario da non sottovalutare, un concentrato di ferocia pronta a esplodere contro il nemico.  
La situazione era sempre disperata, ma con il drago al loro fianco, il loro piano sembrava un po' meno disperato.  
\- Non ne sono convinto... - Sussurrò Valerius all'orecchio di Tera. - Per fargli aprire il passaggio dovrete liberarlo dai sigilli, almeno in parte. É troppo pericoloso per rischiare. -  
\- Lo so anche io che quello che stiamo per fare è maledettamente idiota, ma non vedo alternative. Anzi, se ne hai una fammelo sapere. -  
\- Purtroppo no. Comunque tu non dovresti venire con noi. -  
\- E cosa dovrei fare? - Ribatté la ragazza rabbiosamente. - Stare seduta qui a fare la calza aspettando che voi vi facciate ammazzare uno dopo l'altro e che alla fine questo Athe-coso venga a prendermi tranquillamente dopo essersi nutrito di tutti i vostri poteri?! -  
Il gatto la guardò con un lampo divertito negli occhi.  
\- Non ti ci vedo a fare la calza. Anzi, temo che un ferro da maglia nelle tue mani potrebbe diventare molto pericoloso... - Tornò serio e sospirò, preoccupato. - Almeno cerca di stare attenta. Lo hai sentito, quel mostro vuole il bambino. -  
\- Lo so. Voi fate di tutto per tenerlo impegnato e io cercherò di liberare gli altri in fretta prima che se ne accorga. -  
La ragazza e il gatto si guardarono, scoraggiati.  
\- É un piano patetico, non trovi? -  
\- Non ne abbiamo altri, deve andare bene per forza. -  
Valerius agitò la coda, nervoso.  
\- Senti... prima di iniziare dovrei dirti una cosa... Ecco... io... -  
La sua voce si spense miseramente e Tera attese che continuasse, poi improvvisamente la ragazza impallidì e si portò le mani alla testa.  
\- Che succede?! - Chiese Valerius, spaventato. - Stai male? -  
Tera scosse la testa, confusa.  
\- Ora è passato, è stato un attimo... Era come un'ondata di energia, è arrivata all'improvviso. Non mi ha fatto male, ora mi sento più forte... -  
Il gatto la guardò allarmato.  
\- É il sigillo! Quello che hai fatto per Eudial. Deve essersi spezzato e il potere impiegato per crearlo ti è tornato indietro! -  
La ragazza si affrettò ad allentare la corda che legava le mani di Doyle e gli permise di liberare le braccia per aprire il portale. Sapeva che se il sigillo che proteggeva Eudial si era infranto, non c'era un attimo da perdere se volevano sperare di salvarla, ma Doyle non doveva capire la loro urgenza o avrebbe fatto di tutto per ritardarli.  
\- Andiamo, portaci dal tuo padrone, non è quello che volevi? - Gli puntò un pugnale al collo, premendolo sulla carotide. - E non fare scherzi, altrimenti ti ritroverai all'Inferno senza nemmeno accorgertene. -  
\- I morti non aprono i portali, tesoro. -  
\- I morti non aprono nemmeno la bocca. É una grossa tentazione, credimi. Chiamami un'altra volta in quel modo e del portale me ne frego. -  
Doyle alzò le mani come per tracciare simboli magici nell'aria, ma con uno scatto ne mosse una per colpire il pugnale e allontanarlo dalla gola, mentre l'altra si strinse intorno alla croce che Tera portava al collo e la strappò via rompendo la catenina e gettandola lontana.  
\- E ora come farai senza il tuo amuleto? - La derise, alzando il pugno per colpirla, ma la ragazza gli bloccò la mano e con una torsione secca gli spezzò il polso.  
\- Spero per te che tu sia in grado di aprire il portale con un braccio solo, altrimenti credo che mi divertirò molto a spezzarti anche l'altro. -  
Doyle era rimasto senza fiato per la sorpresa e per il dolore, ma alle parole di Tera si affrettò a obbedire e ad aprire il varco.  
\- Credo che inizi a trovare piuttosto sgradevole quella storia di soffrire e morire per il suo signore, adesso... - Sogghignò Valerius osservando il portale che iniziava a formarsi. - Ma cosa ne faremo di lui? Temo che Atheris possa liberarlo e renderlo più forte se lo portiamo con noi... -  
\- Non possiamo neanche lasciarlo qui con Anya e con le mocciose. E poi il portale potrebbe essere una trappola, se lo lasciassimo indietro e il passaggio ci portasse da qualche altra parte, non avremmo modo di tornare in tempo. Meglio che i tuoi sigilli tengano, gatto. -  
La ragazza gli legò nuovamente le mani dietro la schiena, ignorando i gemiti di dolore che Doyle emetteva ogni volta che gli toccava il polso rotto.  
"Se dovesse fare qualche scherzo, non preoccupatevi, a lui penserò io." Disse Seraphina, minacciosa. "Ora salitemi sulla schiena e tenetevi strette."  
Tera e Sofia obbedirono al drago e Valerius si tenne aggrappato alla spalla della ragazza, poi Seraphina afferrò Doyle fra i denti e lo sollevò da terra: se avesse provato ad attaccarli sarebbe bastato aumentare la stretta per ucciderlo.  
\- Tera? - Valerius affondò le unghie nella stoffa del vestito della ragazza, attento a non graffiarle la pelle. - Come hai fatto a rompergli il polso se lui ti aveva strappato l'amuleto? -  
\- É semplice, pulcioso, puoi arrivarci anche tu. L'amuleto non era la croce d'argento. -  
\- E cos'era allora? -  
\- Non sono affari tuoi. -  
Sofia non poteva capire le parole di Valerius, ma dalle risposte di Tera poteva intuire cosa volesse sapere. Sorrise tra sé notando la coda del gatto di pezza che spuntava dalla tasca del vestito di Tera: era certa di conoscere la risposta alla domanda di Valerius.  
Il portale si aprì completamente e Seraphina vi saltò attraverso.


	23. My Light in the Darkness

Avvenne tutto in un attimo, prima che Giles potesse fare qualcosa.  
Un istante prima Eudial stava fissando Atheris che si avvicinava a lei, quello dopo era completamente inerte, sorretta soltanto dalla pianta che le intrappolava il corpo.  
L'Osservatore provò un forte senso di irrealtà: la sua mente sapeva benissimo quello che era successo, che Eudial aveva rivolto il proprio potere contro di sé pur di non cadere nelle mani del nemico, ma non riusciva a crederci, non poteva accettarlo.  
Strinse e scosse le sbarre della gabbia, come se avesse potuto piegarle solo desiderandolo, ma ogni suo sforzo era inutile, poteva solo guardare.  
Guardare Eudial immobile, la sua pelle pallida come il marmo e striata di sangue, troppo sangue.  
Immobile, troppo immobile.  
Non un movimento, non un fremito, nemmeno il sollevarsi lieve del petto nel respiro.  
Come una statua.  
Come una bambola rotta.  
Come un cadavere.  
Giles pensò che avrebbe dovuto piangere o gridare, ma non riusciva a fare nulla, si sentiva vuoto e stordito e completamente inutile.  
Non era riuscito a salvarla, non era nemmeno riuscito a liberare Hope e ora sarebbero morti tutti.  
Aveva fallito.  
Un sorriso amaro gli increspò le labbra: alla fine Tera aveva avuto ragione a chiamarlo in quel modo.  
Sperò che almeno lei sarebbe riuscita a salvarsi, ma il bagliore del portale che si apriva gli tolse anche quella speranza: Doyle non sarebbe tornato indietro senza aver svolto con successo la sua missione.  
Anche Atheris lo sapeva e sorrise trionfante, pronto ad accogliere la Cacciatrice e il bambino non ancora nato.  
Avrebbe manipolato anche la mente della ragazza e avrebbe cambiato il figlio della Cacciatrice, contaminandolo con il potere oscuro e rendendolo un essere malvagio simile a lui, la progenie tenebrosa che altrimenti non avrebbe potuto mai avere.  
Peccato solo che quella stupida falsa Cacciatrice dai capelli rossi fosse riuscita a trovare un modo di sfuggire al suo dominio, la perdita del potere di quella ragazza lo irritava, ma non importava, quel piccolo contrattempo non avrebbe influito sul suo trionfo.  
Si rivolse al portale, in attesa, sicuro di sé e della sua vittoria, ma il grande drago rosso che emerse dal varco lo colse di sorpresa, avventandosi su di lui con un ringhio feroce.

Seraphina saltò verso la creatura apparentemente umana da cui sentiva provenire le ondate di malvagità che appestavano l'intera città, cercò di colpirlo con un artiglio, poi si allontanò con un balzo laterale per evitare la sua reazione.  
Si fermò per un attimo per permettere a Tera, Sofia e Valerius di scivolare giù dalla sua schiena, poi riprese a correre intorno ad Atheris in grossi cerchi per distrarlo.  
Il corpo svenuto di Doyle che teneva stretto fra i denti la intralciava nei movimenti, perciò lo scagliò contro Atheris.  
L'essere non si scompose e alzò una mano, incenerendo il suo servitore prima che potesse cadergli addosso.  
Seraphina ruggì, disgustata da tanta indifferenza e Atheris le sorrise.  
\- Ti ho sconvolta, signora dei draghi? L'Oscuro non mi serve più. Si è lasciato sconfiggere, la morte è solo una giusta punizione per il suo fallimento. Anzi, sono stato generoso a concedergli una fine rapida. -  
Seraphina non gli rispose, non avrebbe concesso le sue parole a una creatura tanto indegna. Invece mosse la coda in un movimento fulmineo che avrebbe spazzato via Atheris se fosse stato un avversario normale.  
L'essere oscuro si limitò a spostare la coda di lato, parandola con l'avambraccio.  
\- Allora vuoi giocare con me, drago? Spero che tu sia un po' più forte degli altri, mi sto annoiando. -  
Seraphina si concentrò. Sapeva benissimo di non avere alcuna speranza di sconfiggere Atheris, ma finché fosse riuscita a tenerlo impegnato, forse gli altri sarebbero riusciti a trovare una via di fuga.

Tera scivolò giù dal dorso di Seraphina e iniziò a correre per mettersi al riparo nel momento stesso in cui i suoi piedi toccarono il suolo.  
Sperò che Sofia la stesse seguendo, ma non poteva sprecare tempo per accertarsene.  
Con un colpo d'occhio si era resa conto che il posto dove si trovavano era innaturale, completamente ricoperto da una stana gelatina cangiante dai toni pastello.  
Hope era seduta su un trono con aria svagata, come se quello che stava succedendo intorno a lei non la riguardasse minimamente e gli unici ripari erano offerti da grandi blocchi semitrasparenti che inglobavano figure umane al loro interno.  
Tera corse a nascondersi dietro uno di essi e notò con sollievo che Sofia era riuscita a starle dietro.  
Valerius continuava a tenersi stretto alla sua spalla e la ragazza si sorprese a pensare che il peso del gatto la rassicurava un po'.  
Si guardò intorno rapidamente, cercando di farsi un'idea il più velocemente possibile.  
Seraphina non avrebbe potuto tenere impegnato il nemico a lungo e la loro unica speranza era la velocità.  
Vide subito in alto la gabbia che intrappolava l'Osservatore e capì con sollievo che era illeso, ma la sua espressione disperata la raggelò. Seguì lo sguardo di Giles e rimase impietrita, incapace di agire.  
Al suo fianco sentì Sofia trattenere il respiro, mentre le unghie di Valerius si stringevano sulla sua spalla.  
\- Siamo... siamo arrivati troppo tardi... - Sussurrò il gatto, la voce soffocata dal dolore.  
No.  
Tera fece un passo avanti, uscendo dal riparo offertole dal blocco di cristallo, ma nessuno sembrò notarla.  
Non poteva accettarlo.  
Corse verso Eudial senza più esitare e affondò uno dei pugnali che aveva portato con sé nel fusto della pianta che ancora sosteneva il corpo della ragazza.  
I rami spinosi, ormai inerti dopo la morte di Doyle, si sbriciolarono in un attimo lasciando cadere Eudial e Tera si affrettò a sostenerla, adagiandola a terra con delicatezza e inginocchiandosi accanto a lei.  
Valerius si avvicinò a Eudial e Tera guardò il gatto come per cercare una minima speranza.  
\- Non respira, Valerius... - Disse sottovoce. - Fai qualcosa, ti prego. Usa una delle tue formule, quello che vuoi ma non lasciarla morire... -  
Il gatto la guardò, stupito. Non pensava che Tera si fosse affezionata così tanto a Eudial, ma sopratutto lo sorprendeva il tono con cui si era rivolta a lui, con fiducia assoluta.  
Non poteva deluderla a nessun costo.  
Anche lui voleva salvare Eudial, ma si rendeva conto che forse era troppo tardi e che sarebbe stato estremamente pericoloso, ma se Tera credeva in lui, Valerius non si sarebbe arreso, anche a costo di rimetterci la sua stessa vita.  
\- Respira tu per lei! - Disse a Tera. - E di' a Sofia di aiutarti a farle battere il cuore. Hai presente come fanno nei telefilm sui medici? -  
\- Il massaggio cardiaco? -  
\- Ecco, sì proprio quello, fatelo, io torno subito! -  
Valerius corse via, proprio mentre Sofia raggiungeva Tera.  
Doveva fare in fretta o sarebbe stato troppo tardi.  
Per usare la magia non poteva restare in forma di gatto e questa volta non poteva usare Tera come tramite: se non fosse riuscito a guarire le ferite di Eudial e riportare indietro la sua anima prima che raggiungesse l'aldilà, la ragazza sarebbe morta e lui avrebbe rischiato di restare intrappolato in quell'oltretomba da cui era già fuggito una volta.  
Se avesse chiesto a Tera di pronunciare le formule per lui, sarebbe stata lei a correre tutti i rischi e questo non poteva permetterlo.  
L'unica speranza era quella di riuscire a tornare umano, anche solo per qualche minuto.  
La prima volta che era successo era stato a causa di un incantesimo di Hope che lo aveva colpito per sbaglio, forse sfruttando il potere della ragazzina poteva riuscire a trasformarsi nuovamente.  
Corse verso il trono di Hope senza guardarsi intorno e senza esitare.  
Se si fosse fermato a riflettere il terrore lo avrebbe paralizzato e avrebbe fallito, non poteva permetterlo a nessun costo.  
Salì i gradini quasi volando e saltò in grembo alla ragazza, affondandole i denti nella mano.  
Hope gridò di dolore e immediatamente Atheris smise di combattere contro Seraphina, teletrasportandosi accanto a Hope per difendere la fonte del proprio potere.  
Valerius gonfiò il pelo e appiattì le orecchie all'indietro, terrorizzato.  
Aveva pensato che Hope lo avrebbe colpito con qualche incantesimo, non che sarebbe accorso Atheris in persona a difenderla.  
Il nemico alzò una mano quasi con disprezzo nel vedere il gatto e gli scagliò contro una sfera di potere oscuro prima di tornare a dedicarsi al drago, ma Valerius non si mosse.  
Atheris lo aveva ignorato deliberatamente, certo che un solo colpo di potere oscuro sarebbe bastato a distruggere un semplice gatto, ma forse era quella l'occasione di cui Valerius aveva bisogno.  
Si preparò all'impatto, deciso ad assorbire il potere di Atheris.

Giles chiuse gli occhi per un attimo respirando a fondo.  
Non poteva permettersi di lasciarsi prendere dallo sconforto e dalla disperazione, doveva riuscire a calmarsi e a trovare un modo di uscire da quella situazione.  
Tera, Sofia, Seraphina e Valerius erano lì e si stavano impegnando con tutte le loro forze per aiutare ad affrontare Atheris anche se probabilmente sarebbe stato tutto inutile.  
Non poteva arrendersi.  
Anche a costo di fare un patto col diavolo.  
Sollevò la sfera di vetro che imprigionava Gauk e fece per scagliarla a terra, ma esitò prima di compiere il gesto.  
Con l'altra mano sfiorò il ciondolo di Xinuxunil che portava al collo, chiedendosi se avrebbe dovuto liberare la dea invece del demone.  
No, decise, lei non era un'arma.  
Se l'avesse fatta uscire dal medaglione in quel momento, l'avrebbe messa in pericolo e lui non voleva che Xini si sacrificasse ancora per salvargli la vita.  
Prima di cambiare idea, infranse la sfera di vetro sul pavimento della gabbia e alzò uno schermo magico di difesa per affrontare il demone.  
Gauk uscì dalla sfera nella forma di una folata di vento ululante, furioso nel trovarsi intrappolato in un'altra prigione nel momento in cui aveva creduto di essere libero.  
Il demone cercò di attaccare Giles, ma l'Osservatore lo respinse facilmente e Gauk assunse l'aspetto di un mulinello di vento, scintillante per i minuscoli frammenti della sfera di vetro che venivano trascinati dai movimenti del demone.  
\- Maledetti! Mi avete imbrogliato! - Ululò Gauk cercando di avventarsi di nuovo contro Giles, ma l'Osservatore alzò una mano per fermarlo.  
Con l'altra mano afferrò un pugnale dalla tasca e velocemente si graffiò il palmo, lasciando sgocciolare il sangue sul demone.  
\- Gauk. Per il tuo nome io ti vincolo. Ascolta le mie parole, rispondi alla mia richiesta, per la luna e per la stella. -  
Il demone ringhiò minacciosamente, ma smise di attaccare l'Osservatore.  
\- Non è giusto! - Si lamentò. - É la seconda volta che mi fregate con questo incantesimo, ma stavolta non farò nulla per voi. La strega dai capelli rossi mi aveva promesso un corpo se vi avessi aiutato... Dov'è? -  
\- Lo avrai, ma dovrai aiutarci ancora. -  
\- Non se ne parla! Non potete obbligarmi e poi non siete di parola, invece di darmi ciò che mi spettava, mi avete intrappolato in quella sfera di cristallo... -  
\- Ci sei entrato di tua spontanea volontà. -  
\- Dettagli. Comunque io adesso me ne vado. Me lo troverò da solo un altro corpo. -  
\- Non puoi, ti ho offerto il mio sangue in un sacrificio volontario, sei in debito con me. -  
Gauk ululò di frustrazione.  
\- E va bene! Cosa vuoi da me?! -  
\- Puoi salvare Eudial? -  
\- Scordatelo. - Disse Gauk seccamente, poi vide lo sguardo minaccioso di Giles e moderò i toni. - I demoni non curano le ferite. I demoni distruggono, uccidono, fanno scempio, ma non possono guarire o ridare la vita. Al massimo potrei possedere il suo corpo, ma dubito che sia ciò che desideri. E comunque non lo avrei fatto.-  
Giles sospirò. Si era aspettato una risposta del genere, ma non aveva potuto fare a meno di chiederglielo lo stesso.  
\- Allora liberami da questa gabbia. -  
\- Questo è possibile. Ti libero, poi saremo pari e io potrò andarmene, ok? -  
\- Certo. - Giles annuì, poi rimise in tasca il pugnale per prendere la piccola sfera che imprigionava Glasya. La soppesò sul palmo della mano per mostrarla al demone. - A meno che tu non sia interessato a questa. -  
\- Glasya! Ridammela subito! -  
\- No. -  
\- Non hai nessun diritto di tenerla prigioniera! -  
\- I diritti me li avete dati uccidendo persone innocenti. Avrei dovuto distruggere entrambi molto tempo fa, ma rispetterò il patto che avevi stretto con Eudial. Collabora con me e avrete la possibilità di andare via liberi nei corpi che creerò per voi. -  
Gauk gridò di rabbia, sbattendo contro le pareti della gabbia come una tempesta impazzita, poi si calmò e tornò a rivolgersi a Giles con un ringhio sommesso.  
\- Maledetto. Hai vinto, ti aiuterò, ma ho bisogno di un corpo, senza una forma materiale sono debole. -  
Giles represse un brivido e allargò le braccia. Quello che stava per fare era innaturale e ripugnante, ma necessario e stavolta sarebbe stato lui ad avere il controllo.  
\- Vieni allora. -  
Il demone esitò.  
\- Dov'è la fregatura? -  
\- Cosa intendi? -  
\- Ci deve essere una fregatura. Se mi lasci entrare nel tuo corpo, cosa mi impedisce di tenermelo come ho fatto l'ultima volta? La strega rossa è morta e anche gli altri tuoi amichetti non mi sembrano messi bene. Questo lo sai benissimo e non sei così stupido, deve esserci una trappola. -  
Giles sorrise appena.  
\- Mettiamola così, questa volta sono più forte, non riuscirai a prevalere sulla mia mente e anche se dovessi farlo, non so quanto ti convenga essere me. Se non mi aiuterai a sconfiggere Atheris, morirai anche tu insieme a tutti noi e anche se dovessi farcela a scappare non hai idea di quanta gente voglia farmi la pelle. Fidati, ti conviene stare ai patti. -  
Gauk sbuffò, non del tutto convinto, poi si gettò contro Giles, entrando nel suo corpo.  
L'Osservatore rimase senza fiato per l'impatto, poi si costrinse a rilassarsi e sorrise: il potere di Gauk era dentro di lui e lo faceva sentire forte e il demone era sotto il controllo della volontà di Giles.  
Stavolta non sarebbe riuscito a prendere possesso della sua mente.  
Allungò una mano a toccare una sbarra della gabbia che lo imprigionava ed esultò nel sentirla cedere sotto le sue dita: presto sarebbe stato libero.

Il potere di Atheris era enorme, tanto da incenerire un normale essere umano in pochi secondi, ma Valerius non considerò nemmeno l'idea di sottrarsi ad esso.  
Lasciò che l'enorme energia scorresse intorno e dentro di lui assorbendone più che poteva e lasciando fluire via il resto.  
Si sorprese nell'accorgersi di essere in grado di gestire tanto potere senza essere annientato e capì che in quel momento stava usando sia l'antica magia oscura che aveva utilizzato secoli addietro quando era ancora un semplice umano, sia la nuova magia naturale che aveva scoperto quando si aggirava come gatto randagio nelle campagne toscane.  
Era tutto così semplice da capire ora, che Valerius non si capacitava di non averlo mai intuito prima: da umano o da gatto lui era sempre parte di quella stessa magia che si presentava con aspetti diversi, ma che in fondo era un'unica cosa.  
“Fa parte di me. Forse il mio corpo umano è morto, ma questo non cambia nulla. Sono ancora io. Valerius Da Silva.”

Tera chinò il viso su quello di Eudial e soffiò tutta l'aria che poteva attraverso le labbra della ragazza.  
Inginocchiata accanto a lei, Sofia era concentrata sul massaggio cardiaco e nessuna delle due era disposta ad arrendersi.  
\- Respira, cretina! - Disse Tera in un sussurro, tra un respiro e l'altro. - Avanti, mentecatta, non è difficile, puoi riuscirci anche tu... -  
Sofia lanciò uno sguardo a Tera, preoccupata; aveva paura che per Eudial fosse troppo tardi, ma era evidente che la ragazza non lo avrebbe mai accettato.  
La donna provò una stretta al cuore.  
Lei era innamorata di Rupert Giles, ma aveva finito per affezionarsi sinceramente a quelle giovani Cacciatrici che rischiavano la propria vita ogni giorno senza che nessuno o quasi fosse a conoscenza del loro sacrificio.  
Per questo non si sarebbe fermata, anche se probabilmente era tutto inutile e le braccia le dolevano per lo sforzo prolungato.  
Non poteva fare altro per aiutarle, ma avrebbe continuato a cercare di salvare Eudial con tutte le sue forze.

Atheris percepì un cambiamento non troppo lontano da lui, un potere che si gonfiava come un'ondata di marea.  
Distolse per un attimo l'attenzione da Seraphina per guardarsi intorno, ma non notò Valerius perché Rupert Giles era riuscito a liberarsi dalla gabbia e stava correndo verso di lui, molto più potente di quanto non fosse stato prima.  
Atheris sorrise nel riconoscere l'oscurità che dava forza all'Osservatore e sorrise nel vederla simile alla sua stessa essenza.  
\- E così sei disposto a unirti a una creatura delle tenebre pur di battermi, umano? Non temi che la tua anima candida possa macchiarsi? -  
Giles non rispose, non aveva alcuna intenzione di conversare con il proprio nemico, ma solo di distruggerlo o morire nel tentativo.  
“Parla con lui, Fratellino, digli pure che non lo temiamo e che lo faremo a pezzi in un attimo.”  
La voce di Seraphina nella sua mente lo sorprese per un attimo, poi si accorse di Valerius e capì le intenzioni del drago.  
Loro due dovevano distrarre Atheris per permettere al mago di aiutare Eudial e Tera.  
Seraphina si era espressa apposta in quel tono spavaldo e arrogante, così anche se Atheris fosse riuscito ad ascoltare in qualche modo le sue parole sarebbero sembrate semplicemente le vanterie di un drago orgoglioso.  
\- Non ti temo, creatura immonda. - Disse fissando Atheris senza abbassare lo sguardo. - Hai sbagliato bersaglio questa volta, non ti lascerò prendere questa città. -  
Atheris scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Questa città è solo l'inizio. Il mondo intero sarà mio e voi esseri umani non sarete altro che i miei schiavi. -  
\- Scordatelo. Mi hai chiesto cosa fossi disposto a fare per fermarti? Ti rispondo: non temo nulla, per annientarti sono pronto anche ad andare all'Inferno. -  
\- Allora sarò lieto di accontentarti. -

Tera chiuse gli occhi nell'avvicinare il viso a quello di Eudial.  
Quel tremendo pallore, tanto simile a quello di un cadavere, la terrorizzava e la vista del sangue che striava il viso e il corpo della ragazza le stringeva lo stomaco in una morsa dolorosa.  
Era troppo tardi, lo sentiva dentro di sé, ma non riusciva ad accettarlo, era impossibile.  
“Eppure un tempo ci odiavamo...” Pensò quasi con rabbia, rimproverandosi amaramente di avere aperto il proprio cuore ad altre persone. Eppure avrebbe dovuto saperlo ormai, voler bene a qualcuno e perderlo era troppo doloroso, molto meglio non amare affatto.  
Si sentiva il cuore pesante e aveva freddo, poi, all'improvviso, un'ondata di calore la avvolse completamente, sciogliendo il gelo intorno a lei e dissipando la sua paura.  
Era potere magico, fortissimo, Tera lo capì anche senza aprire gli occhi, ma stranamente non la spaventava: era tiepido e colmo di amore, rassicurante come un abbraccio e soffice come il pelo di un gatto.  
\- Valerius! - Tera si alzò di scatto e aprì gli occhi nel riconoscere la fonte di quel potere, ma davanti a lei, al posto del gatto siamese che si aspettava di vedere c'era un uomo che la fissava con occhi verdi stranamente familiari.  
\- Io... Io ti ho già visto... - Sussurrò, ma Valerius le sfiorò le labbra con un dito.  
\- Ne parleremo dopo. Ora devo cercare di salvare Eudial, ma mi servirà il tuo aiuto. -  
\- Come? -  
\- Il mio potere può curare il suo corpo, guarire le sue ferite, ma lei è già lontana, forse troppo. Devo andare a prenderla, ma mi serve un faro per riuscire a tornare indietro, una luce nelle tenebre. E quella luce devi essere tu. -  
\- Ma io non ho poteri o roba del genere... Perché vuoi che sia io a guidarti? -  
Un lieve sorriso passò sul viso di Valerius.  
\- Perché ti amo. -


End file.
